Fifty Shades of Relived Memories
by BellaDonna41387
Summary: Caroline Kavanagh is a super model living in Los Angeles. After walking for Diane Von Furstenberg and doing a full spread in Vogue Magazine, she managed to get some time off and was persuaded to go visit her sister Kate in Seattle, Washington. She is happy to see her but something in her past comes to haunt her in a major way.
1. Goodbye LA! Hello Seattle!

*****A/N: I MUST THANK FICTIONPRESS1213 FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR THIS ONE! IT'S SHORT I KNOW BUT I AM WORKING ON 2 STORIES AT THE SAME TIME (BTW CHECK OUT NEW LIFE AND REVIEW. STILL DEBATING ON CHANGING IT ^_^) AS ALWAYS, I DO NOT OWN THE MAIN CHARACTERS! ALL CREDIT GOES TO E.L JAMES, CAROLINE KAVANAGH BELONGS TO FICTIONPRESS1213 AND GINA BELONGS TO ME ^_^*****

_**CAROLINE'S POV**_

It's a mid June morning and I am getting ready to start packing for a trip to Seattle. I love my sister and her roommate but why the hell did they choose Seattle of all places? It's always raining in Seattle. I love to lay out and catch some sun. My roommate Gina helps me pick out my outfits for almost anything. I really wish she was going with me. She would be the life of the party. I feel like my little sister is going to be too uptight and trying to keep things quiet. I am a party animal. Hey I can't help that I love to party. Do I really have to go? Mom said that I need to visit her sometimes. Ethan does it almost every time he has free time. I guess one visit should hurt. The last time I saw her was before I moved to California so, I guess its only fair.

The name is Caroline H. Kavanagh. I have a beautiful younger sister and her name is Katherine Kavanagh and a younger brother Ethan Kavanagh. She is aspiring journalist. If she needs to get any type of information from you, she will exhaust all of her methods to get the information and Ethan is in graduate school for psychology. I am so proud of them and I miss them so much. I am 24 years old and I was originally from Seattle but moved to Los Angeles for a modeling opportunity. I have been out here for a while now and living with my roommate and best friend Gina Kershaw for about 5 years now. We work together at the modeling agency. At the age of 21, I landed a big spot during New York Fashion week. I had the opportunity to model for Diane Von Furstenberg and was featured in a limited edition of Vogue Magazine. That really took my career to new heights. I decided to go on a 1 month vacation so I can go see my sister and hopefully my brother. I hope they are making out ok in Seattle. It's been a long time since I seen them. The last time I visited was before my offer to New York Fashion week.

"Hey Gina! What are you going to do while I am gone?" I asked out of curiosity. I thought maybe she would fly out to London and meet up with her friends that were studying overseas.

"I probably will go home and stay with my family. My sister just had a baby and my brother is engaged. I miss them." Gina says with a smile that was so bright. She is the youngest out of 3 children and was the one that everyone looked forward to seeing. I smiled. She is so proud of her siblings just like I am but I really do not want to go to Seattle

"Hey I am going to go run on the deck and lay out for a few hours. Want to join me?" I ask Gina. It's a beautiful day in Los Angeles and I want to take every minute to soak up the sun before I head to dreary ass Seattle, Washington. I walk out to the deck and lay out in my bikini and fixed the lounge chair so that it is flat. I see Gina walk out in her bikini. I will really miss this sun! I begin to pout.

"Ah! I feel so much better after laying out in the sun." I say to Gina. I look at my phone and its 15 minutes after 3. Ugh! Time to start packing.

"Gina, I really need help with what clothes to wear. You know the tabloids will have a field day if they knew I was in Seattle so it is a necessity that I look my absolute best." I say as Gina walked into my room and began to rummage through my closet to see what I have. I pull out 2 suitcases and got up to see what she came up with. I seen she pulled out some Vera and instantly I am happy.

"Okay Care Bear! I have a couple of Vera Wang outfits laid out here and Jimmy Choo shoes to go with them." She says oh so happily. I am happy with that decision. I begin to look for some more outfits and I decided to take a black and pink DKNY short sleeved dress with my custom Christian Louboutins and my yellow maxi dress with my Marc Jacobs sandals. I sit back and began to think. I really don't want to do this!

"Ugh! I don't even want to go to Seattle its always raining! I don't know why Kate would possibly want to move there. What's even in Seattle that Kate would possibly want to live there? Geez, my sister is weird." I say looking at Gina. I began to laugh and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah yeah! Whatever Caroline! You have to go see her. She's your sister and besides,I heard there were some fine rich men there. And when I say fine and rich, I mean gorgeous and billionaires driving Audi's, Bentley's and Lamborghini's. I wish I could tag along but I really need to see my own sister. I heard she finally had her baby. I want to go see my niece before I get to wrapped up in work." She tells me. Maybe she is right. Maybe I should suck it up and deal with the weather.

"BOO! It would have been a whole hell of a lot better with you there! She's all into a new guy and she's going be with him the whole time! I just can't bear to be the third wheel!" Mom told me she had found a boyfriend and that he was a cutie and then proceeded to ask me about my love life. Of course I dismissed that conversation. I don't need it! I zip up the first bag and begin on the second bag. Gina shakes her head at me and pulls out more clothes for me to wear.

"What?" I say

"Caroline! I love you and you know this but some people don't want to end up lonely and bitter like you. Ms. I don't need love." I shoot her a cold look. Did she really just say that to me?! Well that was a bitchy thing to say!

"Ouch! That hurt! But like I said before, I don't need love, I tried it once, and it was one more time than I intended to try. Now, it's just easier to not give a damn. If it comes down to anyone I look out for myself and I don't like to carry all the guilt." I snap. She smiles and shakes her head and pulls out more clothes and shoes.

"Yea yea, I heard it all before, now hurry up before you're late for your flight." She finally finishes in my closet then closes it. I finish packing the second bag and zip it up. I check to make sure that I have all of my essentials. My bathroom is completely clear of my toiletries. I pack my laptop and other things in my Louis Vuitton bag and I head out to the living room. I am wearing a low cut V neck t-shirt and short denim shorts with my flip flops. I grab my wallet off of the counter in the kitchen and put my Ray Bans on my head. Gina comes out with her bags. We walk to her car and pack it up to leave. I love her car! She has black Jaguar XK convertible! I was jealous because that was her graduation present. My graduation present was a Volkswagen EOS convertible. I love it but it kind of sucks when you get a Volkswagen and your younger sister gets her Mercedes CLK. We buckle in and we begin our journey to LAX.

"So I guess you are heading to Santa Monica for a month?" I asked her. She nods. I smile but deep inside I still wish she was going with me. "You will be having more fun than I will." She shoots me a cold look and I nearly jumped out of my seat. "What?"

"Cut the crap Caroline! You will have fun regardless of the weather. You sister will make sure of that. Stop being such a Debbie Downer all the time and learn how to enjoy yourself away from the celebrity scene." Gina says as she presses her mouth into a hard line. We sit in silence for the rest of the ride to the airport.

We finally arrive at the airport. I am really regretting this. Gina gets out and grabs my bags and puts them on the sidewalk. I face her and give her the biggest hug. I will miss my clubbing buddy. I hope to God Kate isn't boring! "Well, this is it! I will miss you Gina. I love you girl!" She hugs me back and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too Care Bear! Please try to have some sort of fun for me. I really do wish I can come with you." She says as a tear rolls out of her eye. I begin to tear up but I kept my tears at bay. I grabbed my bags, turned on my heels and walked into the airport to get my ticket and catch this flight! Ugh! This better be worth it.

After an hour and 45 minutes I am finally in Seattle and the weather is surprisingly beautiful. I am walking off the plane and began to head toward baggage claim. On my way out I see my beautiful younger sister standing there with a sign saying "Kavanagh." I giggled and run to her.

"KATE! HOW ARE YOU? I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She is hugging me back but it doesn't seem genuine.

"Hey Caroline! How was your flight?" I roll my eyes and she smirks.

"Long and boring. I want to change out of these clothes." She grabs my purse and we walk to baggage claim. She noticed my bags right away because I always had a thing for obnoxiously bright colors.

"What the hell did you pack! Your bags are so heavy." She is struggling to grab hold of my Samsonite bags. I laugh and give her my dress bag and I take one of the Samsonite bags. We walk out to her car and I noticed that mom got her the car she wanted. She was always talking about getting that Mercedes and she got it. "You like it?" I nod my head and she smiles. We finally get situated and we pull off.

_**ANASTASIA'S POV**_

Kate went to pick up care about an hour ago, I wonder where she is. It's been a while since I saw Caroline last. I wonder if she changed any. Suddenly, I hear the rattling of keys and here they are. Here we go.

"ANA!" Caroline yells. She rolls her bag into the house and removes her Ray Ban sunglasses. She has got on hell of a tan, her hair has gotten longer and she has blonde highlights in her hair. She looks like a celebrity.

"Hey Caroline! I missed you." I say with a bright smile. She walks up and gives me the biggest hug.

"Ugh! I know it's been way too long! OH KATE! What in the hell made you choose Seattle?" Caroline says with a hint of disapproval. I want to giggle but then I realized there was a reason why I moved out here! I rolled my eyes. Same old Caroline! I've missed her a lot though. She is Kate's older sister who now has a career in modeling, and this is the first in a long time since me and Kate have seen her.

"So Ms. Supermodel, how was the flight." I asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Caroline groans, and settles her bags down on the floor. "Way too long, and way too boring. I can't wait to get out of these clothes and eat something actually good." I laugh as she moved toward the kitchen.

While Caroline opens the fridge and searches for something to eat she asks, "So girls any new boys?" Then she glances at me, "Any cherries popped?" She smiles and my mouth literally drops open. Really talk about personal. I can't believe she just asked me that. Ok, she is starting to push my buttons.

"Caroline, that is none of your business. God where are your manners?" Kate says while laughing and I flush red. Oh this is very embarrassing.

"Oh come on were all girls here. So Ana! Go on and spill the details." She is really making me angry and I am getting a migraine. Can we please change the subject.

"That is none of your business Caroline but as for guys there is someone. His name is Christian. I met him doing an interview and we kind of hit off really well." How can I say yea I met someone who wants to hit brown hair girls like me because I look like his mother and he really isn't into the girlfriend thing? I rather just play it safe. I don't think the other things will be an acceptable answer.

"Christian … hmmmm… sounds like a keeper, so I'm guessing you and José never hit it off? He was actually cute, with that body, and those adorable brown eyes. Ugh! Actually now that I mention him I think we ought a call him up late..." But I stop her in mid sentence.

"No no no , Caroline! You've been here less than ten minutes and you're already thinking about sex. Jesus not José he's a good guy and a good friend." I snap at her. She looks at me all confused and then smiled.

"A girl can dream Steele. So what are the plans for tonight, margarita, dancing, and a night we won't be able to remember tomorrow?" She asked with a huge grin. I really love Caroline but, every single time she comes around, all she can think about is drinking. The last time she was here we got our drinks drugged up and actually couldn't remember what happened the next day.

"Caroline you do remember the incident the last time you were here don't you? We never even figured out what we did that day, so I think I'll pass and I'm supposed to meet Christian…" That should keep her at bay or at least I hope it does

"Awww come on Ana! I barely get to spend time with you now that you are dating. Let's go out! Just us girls! Besides, Christian doesn't have to know." Kate is looking at me with those eyes. I sigh! I managed to deal with one Kavanagh now I am dealing with two. This is becoming too much.

"Ana no, Kate's right lets go out. This is like the last days well get to be careless until we get our jobs. Are you really going to let one incident keep you from having fun? Plus you're always with him let's just go out and have fun like were young, It's just one night!"

I have to agree, Ever since I met Christian, I haven't really gone out with Kate and just had a girl's night out. I deserve some fun even though I know for a fact Mr. Grey won't like the idea but I don't care he's not the boss of me. A ring suddenly fills the silence and it's Caroline's phone. "Ugh! Does he ever get a clue?" She answers the phone and puts it on speaker. "Caroline, baby. Are you okay? I've been calling you for two days now?"

"Funny, because that's the exact number of days I have been ignoring you." Caroline says eating a sandwich. I watch her roll her eyes. That poor guy. I feel bad for that guy.

"But that night I thought we really hit it off, the sex was great everything was going perfect but in the morning you were gone." She scoffed and began to laugh

"Well, you thought wrong. I was horny, I had a drink, I needed some relief and magically you were there. It was never special you were just a guy, and I went for it end of story. However if you keep calling and don't get a damn clue, you're going to wish you never met me. Okay?" And with that she ended the call. Geez, Caroline can really be cruel to people sometimes.

"Really Caroline? And this is why you're never going to find a nice guy because you always mess with peoples heart. Well karma's a bitch Care Bear! Remember that." Kate says while shaking her head. Caroline frowns and puts her sandwich down.

"Love isn't for me, I tried it once and that was all I needed to decide that men are assholes." Caroline says. She sighed and she shot Kate the nastiest look. Wow, Caroline was in love? That's something I never heard of. After a while of silence, I decided to break the ice.

"Okay yes to the drinks, I can really use a day out so when do we go?" Kate and Caroline look at me like they have seen a ghost and they both smiled and gave me a hug.

"Yes! Let's do this! I've been dying to drink let's leave at 10:30! It's 9:15 right now so let's start getting ready!" Caroline say and she drags her bags to the guest room. I sure hope I know what I am doing.

We all decided on curling out hair. I put on a short black dress and nude pumps. Kate went with a red dress and black pumps, and Caroline went with white dress and gold pumps. I decided to just text Christian and avoided calling him.

**_*Can't make it tonight! Kate sister is home! We are going to hang out. xoxo Ana.*_**

I know today is the day for his sub to stay home and he will be super pissed but I'm not his sub….YET my subconscious yells. I know she's right but still I might as well enjoy my freedom. But I didn't tell him about the drinking part because I know how he feels about me and drinking. As we step out the house Sawyer comes to me immediately. Oh this should be fun.

"Ms. Steele." He says with a husky voice. Oh joy! This should be a nice little task.I pull him to the side and tell Caroline and Kate to go into Kate's car.

"Sawyer I've already informed Mr. Grey that I'll be leaving today and we won't need you to drive us." I say trying to remain confident.

But Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey insist…." I shoot him with narrow eyes and cocked my head to one side.

"Sawyer I don't care what Christian said, you can follow us if you'd like but were driving Kate's car." Sawyer looks very hesitant but he knew I won't go down without a fight, so he just gave in and followed us. The drive was long and filled with silence, only the music blasting. Once we got to club venom we all stepped out, and went straight in the club.

"UGGGGH YESSS! Come on girls let go to the bar. As they would say in L.A: TONIGHT WERE GOING TO GET TRASHED!" Caroline says and Kate and I shake our heads. The whole club heard us and all cheered and agreed with us. We all laughed and The song "Dancing in the dark," came on and with our margarita in our hands we went to the dance floor and danced together. WOW! I needed this. Even if Christian will be mad, maybe the consequence will be spanking. Hmm….I can deal with that. I'm young and I need to have nights out like this and Christian needs to deal with that. When the song came to an end we all went back to the bar to refill out drinks.

"Okay girls, I need to go to the bathroom now, be back." As Caroline went to the bathroom Kate and I started to talk. I can feel the Kavanagh Inquisition about to happen.

"So how did money bags take it that you were coming out here? God forbid if you have fun" Kate said rolling her eyes. I let out a giggle and told her the truth."

Well Mr. Money bags as you say doesn't know. I just told him you, Caroline and I were going to hang out. I knew he wouldn't want me to be drinking." I smile and Kate's mouth dropped open. I think I may have stunned her for the first time ever.

"Wow did I just hear that correctly? Ms. Anastasia "I'm so Innocent" Steele. Telling a lie, this is a huge first." Kate begins to laugh. "In all seriousness, he's really over protective for no reason and he needs to learn that he doesn't get you all to himself." Kate and I both start laughing hysterically and just when we were about to go to the dance floor, I felt to hand go on my waist. I froze because I recognize that touch. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I don't remember the mentioning of drinking or a club for that matter in the text you sent." Damn Christian! He can't just leave me alone for a night. I turn around and brace myself for him.

"Well I knew you'd be against it so, I decided to leave you out of the loop just this once."I say with confidence. Why does alcohol make me brave? I can do this! I can stand up to him. He cocks his head to the side and narrow his eyes.

"Christian leave her alone! God since she met you she never gets to go out so just leave Ana alone and just relax." Kate says as she walks up to him. I can see Christian swallow hard trying to calm himself, "Ms. Kavanagh." He says so cold! Kate rolls her eyes and pulls me away from Christian's arms. Kate and Christian are still staring at each other. When will they ever get along. I shake my head.

"Geez! That line was long for no reason at all! This club is getting lame! How about we ditch it and go to …." Caroline looks up and becomes silent. We all stare at Caroline who is standing stock still and is staring at someone. She then cocks her head to one side and arches her brow.

"Christian." Caroline says. Completely dumbfounded I stare back at Christian who looks like a deer caught in the headlights. What the hell's going on here?

"Caroline." Christian knows Caroline?! Oh shit! I suddenly feel sick to my stomach.


	2. Oh Joy!

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY SHORT BUT HAVE NO FEAR! SINCE THIS STORY HAS HAD A PRETTY GOOD FEEDBACK THUS FAR, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS! ^_^ **

CAROLINE'S POV

I make my way to the back of the club were the bathroom is and there is an obnoxiously long line waiting to get into the bathroom. "UGH! Why me?" I whisper to myself. Things like this wouldn't happen back in California. I could have a VIP  
section with its own private bathroom. Ten minutes and this line has not moved at all. I guess since I am here waiting, I can text Gina. I have only been here in Seattle for no more than 2 hours and I need her words of wisdom. Finally the line moves.

***Hey! I am checking on you! Did you get to Santa Monica safely?***

I hit the send button and the line is moving like it should. I am thrilled because I really need to go. My phone vibrates and I look. I instantly smile.

_*Heeeyyy! I did make it to Santa Monica safely thanks for asking and checking on me. If anything I should be checking on you. How's it going?*_

I smile because she is worried I am going to run back to our apartment but in all actuality I am having fun. I did miss Kate and Ana a lot.

***Everything is going good but the club I am in is truly lame and I am standing in this horrendous line for the bathroom. How's your sister and her baby?"***

YES! The line moves again and I am that much closer to using the bathroom! I have never been this excited to use the bathroom since I was a kid. The thought of that made me giggle a little. My years as a kid were so much fun especially when Kate and Ethan were born. When they got older, we became not only close siblings but they were my true friends. I didn't care how much older I was. I looked forward to coming home and seeing them.

_*She is good. The baby is sleep and we are on the couch talking. She says hi and she feels your pain about Seattle. Am I the only one who loves being in Seattle?*_

Gina replies and I snicker a bit. YES! I am next in line to use the bathroom.

***Ok! Well, I am going to FINALLY use the bathroom and continue my drinking with Kate and Ana! I love you so much Gina! TTYL =)***

I finally get to a stall and empty my screaming bladder! Once I am finished in the bathroom, I walk out and I am stopped by a guy who looks sort of like Ian Somerhalder. He has piqued my interest. Fixing myself a little, I smile and walk over to the corner with him. The girls can wait for a little bit. Besides I am certain that they are still on the dance floor having a good time. I look at him and he looks at me with his baby blue eyes. I think I may have found my next victim.

"So, what is a gorgeous girl like you doing in a club by yourself?" He says with a grin. I am loving the way he is speaking to me. He makes me melt and only one other person did that but I need to stick to my guns. I don't need to fall for anyone else. My heart was broken once and I be damned if I let it happen again.

"I am actually with 2 other girls. My sister and her roommate are dancing. So what's your name?" I ask him while biting my bottom lip. He begins to rub his chin and smile. Damn! If I needed love in my life, I would definitely go for him but I know about guys like him. Looks incredibly gorgeous, have you falling for them one day, establish what seems to be a great relationship and then call it off for no reason at all. I snap out of my thought process and look at him again.

"Jeremy and may I ask who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" He takes my hand and kisses it and I feel my face heat up. Thank goodness it's dark where we are standing. He can't see me blush. Oh what is he doing to me. _GET IT TOGETHER CAROLINE! YOU DON'T NEED HIM! YOU CAN DO BAD ALL BY YOURSELF!_

"Caroline. Nice to meet you! I actually need to be getting back to my sister…." He takes my phone out of my hand and enters something. I look at him like he has lost his freaking mind and he begins to smile again. That smile is doing something to me but I am trying my hardest not to get hooked but he is making it incredibly hard.

"Call me sometime. Maybe we could go to dinner or something?" I knew that wasn't going to happen. I don't need any guy to wine and dine me only to break my heart but I'll play his little game. I look up and I arch an eyebrow and smiled.

"Sure Jeremy. I'll uh…call you sometime soon." I turn on my heels and began walking to Kate and Ana smiling! "OH! That's what I wanted to do!" I whispered to myself. I remembered I wanted to put my phone away but I was distracted by Jeremy, his beautiful baby blue eyes and smooth talking ways. I got to give him credit he almost had me. My face was still heated a little bit so I put my head down continued to walk towards the girls.

"Geez! That line was long for no reason at all! This club is getting lame! How about we ditch it and go to …." I look up and I freeze! I am seeing things right? Everyone is looking at me while I am staring at the person in front of me. This cannot be happening right now! Oh! Gina is going to get a kick out of this one when I call her and tell her. I cock my head to the side and arch my brow.

"Christian." I say coldly. He looks lost, confused or both but the look on his face is priceless. I managed to keep my snicker in.

"Caroline." he says equally as cold. Well, my night just got a bit more interesting.


	3. Trouble In Paradise?

**A/N: SURPRISE! SINCE THIS HAS GOTTEN SUCH GREAT FEEDBACK, I AM POSTING UP CHAPTER 3 TONIGHT AS WELL! YOU GUYS ARE TRULY AWESOME SAUCE ^_^ IF IT'S TOO SHORT I APOLOGIZE. I WAS JUST REALLY ANXIOUS TO PUT THIS UP BECAUSE I LIKE THIS STORY BETTER THAN MY OTHER STORY HAHA! ENJOY ^_^**

ANASTASIA'S POV

They are still staring at each other. The tension in the room is building and not in a good way. So many scenarios run through my head it's making me dizzy. Caroline, the beautiful model who now likes one night stands and Christian, my fifty shades who doesn't and never wanted anything serious. Just a BDSM lifestyle. If I put two and two together, the outcome I get is what I'm hoping won't be the reason they seem to know each other. Oh this night gets better and better by the minute. Maybe…..maybe I am over reacting. Maybe they know each other by other means like she is a mutual friend of a client of his. Yeah! I'll stick to that story.

"How do you two know each other?" The ever so nosy Kate asks but I know she's asking the same question I'm dying to ask myself. Kate doesn't look the slightest bit happy. How does he know Caroline? Oh Christian please say something. He is still standing there. His face is unreadable but somehow I think he is trying to process the fact that she is here._ SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!_I scream in my head to myself.

"Um, Christian and I are very old friends. I met him when I was 20 just starting my modeling career. He really helped with that. I never really got the chance to say thank you" Caroline says as she presses her lips into a hard line and Christian is still standing there. Not saying a fucking word! I really want to believe Caroline but her eyes never leave Christian's and I know it's just a cover up story. She is hiding the truth and I don't like it not one bit! "Well, I am bored of this club. Can we please make our way to another club please?" Caroline quickly walks out of the bar. She shakes her head as she walks out. I can't believe this is happening!

"Um…..okay! That was really weird. Ana you coming with or is Mr. Grey going keep you from having fun?" Nervously I look back to see Christians expression but I see nothing. Normally Kate's sarcasm and slick comments will build his temper but his mind seemed to be occupied at the fact that he saw Caroline. I've never seen him like this and it was beginning to scare me. I need to know what happened with her and Christian. I knew I had to stay and find out.

"Err, Kate I think I'll stay back. You guys have fun. I had my fill of it today." With my response Kate doesn't look satisfied. She knows how distant I have become because of Christian and his need to keep me away from danger. I know he means well. I go to stand next to Christian and he is still emotionless. I try to put my hand into his but to no avail he doesn't grasp it. I am suddenly hit with a wave of sadness. My poor fifty. It looks like the life has been sucked out of him. I really wish he would say something to me.

"Whatever It's your loss, see you back home." Kate runs after Caroline and now it's just me and Christian standing by the bar. Finally, he breaks out of his thought process and runs his hand through his hair. His breathing picked up a bit like he was holding his breath or something.

Quickly I send a silent prayer up to god, "I know I haven't really spoken to you before but please please, please let what Caroline said be true. I take a sharp intake of breath and turn to face Christian but before I can say a word, he interrupts me. He hugs me tightly. Whoa! Change of pace.

"Come, Let's go home." I know this is his way of a distraction but he must know I'll be expecting an answer sooner or later. He finally grabs my hand back and we walk out of the bar. The Audi SUV was parked in front and Taylor opened the door. "Taylor! We are heading home." Christian says with a hint of nervousness. He doesn't sound his normal CEO self but after the shocker he received tonight I wouldn't be myself either. I climb in and he slides in next to me as Taylor closes the door.

The ride home was silent. None of us said a word. The fact that he's silent is a very bad sign. Oh Christian please tell me what she said was true. We pull up in front of Escala and my breathing begins to quicken. I can't wait to get the air cleared. We entered the elevator and proceeded to go up. He ran his hand through his hair and let out what seemed to be a relief sigh. We finally got to out floor. We walk through the foyer going toward the door and I decided I couldn't take any more of the silence.

"Christian, what's wrong?" I think I can see a hint of worry in his face but he's putting up his mask again so it's hard to tell. He is making me nervous. Maybe it was more than what was said at the bar. I truly hope not because that would not help this situation not one bit.

"I'll tell you but first let's get inside." Oh God! This suspense is literally killing me. Eating away at me to the point I am chewing on my bottom lip and i didn't know it until he pulls it free with his thumb. Finally we are inside and I feel so comfortable here. I strip off my jacket and sit on the bar stool in the kitchen

"Wine?" He ask as he makes his way into the kitchen. He is nervous. He opens a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc and pours some in the glasses. I take the glass of white wine Christian offers me and he begins to pace the kitchen. He's stalling and I'm getting irritated. Why can't he just tell me? It can't be that bad. Can it?

"Okay Christian! We are inside now. What the hell is going on? How do you know Caroline." I can see worry. I can see it in his eyes. He thinks I am going to leave him. Oh God it's bad. I brace myself as Christian let's out another sigh.

"You're right! Caroline…" His voice trails off a little. My scalp pricks up a bit. This is so nerve wrecking. He runs his hands through his hair again. Man is he nervous.

"Caroline and I aren't just old friends. She's my very first sub." He says as he closes his eyes and puts his head in his hands. My eyes widen and I am taken back by this tidbit of news

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I Snap. His head lifts up and his face show hurt and pain. How can I possibly look at her anymore in the same way? Oh God! She must know that I'm Christians sub…..well, potential sub. Does she? I guess she knows now. Oh God what if she tells Kate. Double fuck! I'm speechless. This is not really processing right. Caroline was Christian's first sub? How? Someone I know so dearly. That I think of as an older sister has been with Christian! My fifty shades. I feel tears prick my eyes. I try to blink the back but they begin to fall. Christian comes around and holds me in his arms. I don't know if I want him touching me right now.

"Ana! Listen baby. I know what you must be thinking but stop it. I want you Ana! What Caroline and I had is now in the past! I have no feelings for her. I have feeling for you and you only! Please baby! You have to believe me." He is holding me tight but I managed to push away from him. I walk toward the end of the breakfast bar. I turn on my heels and I see Christian completely red in the face. I can't tell if this is anger or embarrassment.

"Why did it end?" Now he looks speechless. Our eyes met and I sighed. Oh fuck my life! Why is this happening to me? Couldn't this happen to someone else?

"She wanted "more" and I didn't. I never wanted "more" until I met you Ana. You made me see life in a whole different light" Now everything is starting to make sense. Her cold heart toward men. Her reason why she doesn't need love. He's "the one" Caroline fell for! Really, could this night get any worse? I began to make my way to him. Before long, we met in the middle of the room. I am highly irritated and I think he can tell.

"Christian… I... Can we just go to bed? I have a headache and I don't care to talk about this any further tonight." I have nothing left to say. I wish I could just get drunk, rewind, do something. I need to think and the only way I think I can escape is to go to bed. I have never been this angry in my life. I looked up to her as a sister and this is how I am treated? Fuck! Christian, why did you choose her? Of all of the potential subs that live in Washington State you choose my friend's older sister? Oh Christian I should kill you but I just don't have the energy to do so.

"Ana at least at something. You look like you haven't eaten anything all day." He says while going back to the kitchen and grabbing something out of the fridge. Really food? Can't he put his weirdness on food aside for one damn day? Christian you really know how to push my buttons. I really need to escape. I need a break from him for a couple of hours. I think I will sleep in the extra room tonight. I am not in the mood to eat right now. I decided to tell a little white lie.

"I already ate Christian. I am going to bed. Goodnight!" He was about to say something and like that I was gone. I run to my sub room and began to strip out of my clothes. I can't sleep in the same bed with him. Not tonight. I'll probably start beating him up in his sleep. why am I so jealous? It's not like he has feelings for her. She doesn't have feelings for him. Does she?_ AT LEAST CAROLINE HAS MORE EXPERIENCE IN HANDLING MEN UNLIKE YOU_. My subconscious is being really bitchy and at this point I wish I can shoot her because she is not helping out much. I shouldn't be jealous but I just am. Who wouldn't be upset? I have a right to be like this. Christian is jealous if a guy even waves to me. I decide to text Kate real quick before I go to sleep.

***Crashing at Christian's. Hope you're having fun. Ana.* **

After a minute she texts back. I am almost scared to see what she wrote. I hit the button on my phone.

_*KK. See you tomorrow.*_

Okay so she's acting normal I don't think Caroline told her anything. A little relief washes over me. _DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD CLEAR UP THIS MESS WITH CAROLINE AS WELL? THAT'S ONLY THE SMART THING TO DO._MY subconscious is right again. What the hell? I got to face this issue one way or another so I decide to go for it.

***Hey Caroline, we have a lot to talk about.. In private. Ana. ***

Again not a minute passed and there's a reply. This text is the most nerve wrecking of them all. What if she tells me she still loves him? I hit the button and close my eyes. I opened them five seconds later.

_*I know, the palace 7:00am. Ana I swear I didn't know. We will talk tomorrow–C*_

Oh God! I am not looking forward for what's to come tomorrow. I really wish I could just wake up and all of this would be a dream. Questions start to flood my mind. How does she feel about me being with him? Does she still love him? Does he have feelings for her? _HE ALREADY SAID NO ANASTASIA! GEEZ! CALM DOWN!_My subconscious starts again and I realize the only way to shut her the hell up is if I go to sleep and as if on cue I hear Christian's footsteps coming up the stairs. I do not want to face him. Not now! I just want to be dead to the world so I dash into bed and surprisingly my body and mind instantly shuts down.

That night I was dreaming of whips chains my fifty, and … and … blond hair?! WTF.

Question time!

Where do you think this is going to go?

Do you think Ana will stop talking to Caroline because of the lovely news she received at the bar?

Tell me what you think? ^_^


	4. I don't need love

**CAROLINE'S POV**

I am thoroughly disgusted at this sight that I had to leave. I tightly gripped my clutch and stormed out of the club wiping tears as they fell out of my eyes. Well karma's a bitch Care Bear! Remember that. Kate's words are haunting me. I stare up and I begin to snicker. "Congrats Karma! You won! I am now hurt!" To see the guy I loved at one point, standing in front of me! Next to Anastasia "I am saving myself for marriage" Steele. The same guy who told me that he didn't believe in "more." Now he clearly believes in more because he came after Ana! Why didn't I pick up on that when she mentioned his name? It sucks even more because I still love him but he won't feel the same about me. Ugh! This is truly the night from hell. I want to go back to my apartment in L.A. I take my phone out of clutch and I call up Jeremy. I need to relieve some stress from all of this. I hesitantly hit the call button but I quickly hit the end button. I slide down the wall near the parking lot and began to gather my thoughts. I text Gina to let her know what's going on.

***Gina! This has seriously been the night from hell. Call me tomorrow and I will explain everything. Just know I may be cutting this trip a bit short. I am not sure though.***

_SUCK IT UP CAROLINE! HE HAS ANASTASIA NOW! YOU CAN FIND SOMEONE BETTER!_ My subconscious needs to shut the hell up! There will never be anyone as good as Christian but then again I have really never given anyone the time of day to compare them to Christian. I let out a heavy sigh and managed to get up and continue my walk to Kate's car. As soon as I begin to text Kate I see her turn and hit the unlock button on the key fob. She looks angry about something. I wonder why. We both get into the car and there is a deafening silence between us. She begins to scream and hit the steering wheel.

"Uh…..Kate? Is everything okay?" I ask. I try to tread with extreme caution when dealing with Kate and her anger.

"Is everything ok? NO CAROLINE! EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!" Oh fuck! She is mad at me because I know Christian. "The fact that son of bitch Grey has got my best friend under some sort of fucking spell. I miss my best friend, my roommate who was completely carefree and he turned her into this…..I don't know. Drone of his! I need another drink but I need to drive!" Phew! False alarm but I completely feel her pain. I wouldn't like it if my best friend started dating a control freak of a person and not spending any free time with me.

"Hey Kate! Is there a liquor store still open we can get some things and party back at the apartment." I blurt out the suggestion and she looks at me and smiles. There's the Kate I know and absolutely love. She begins to back out of the parking lot and proceed to the exit. We stop because there was an SUV blocking the way. I knew the SUV and I flipped it off but Kate didn't catch it. We turned and headed to the liquor store. 10 minutes later we found a liquor store and began to shopping. We picked up a lot of expensive things but it was ok. Kate received a text from Ana saying she was staying at Christian's for the night. She shook her head and kept looking up and down the aisles. Kate totally needed to escape so I treated her to her favorite bottle of champagne. We get back to the apartment and unloaded the car and went inside.

"Kate? I am going to do my hair really quick. I'll be back in 45 minutes." Kate flagged me and I walked into my room. I start rummaging through my suitcase and grabbed my blonde dye. I know I shouldn't be like this but I liked my hair blonde and shockingly so did he. I thought he always liked brunettes I put the dye in and sat there waiting for the dye to take effect. I hear yelling coming from the living room and I know Kate is drinking herself into a coma. I hurry up and rinse the dye out of my hair wash and put it in a bun. I got dressed in my tank top and shorts and walked out to the living room. Kate drank the whole damn bottle of champagne. It's time for her to go to bed now. "Kate? Sweetie? Come on! I am putting you to bed.

"N-NO! HOW -burp- DARE HE KEEP MY B-B-BE-BEST F-F-FRIEND AWAY FROM ME? HUH?" Oh yeah she is wasted! She needs to go to bed right now. I grabbed the Advil and a glass of water and put that in her room. I came back to pick her up and carry her to her room. "PUT ME DOOOOOOOWN!" I ignore her and continue to walk to her room.

"Kate go to bed!" I say as a I shut her door. Almost immediately, Kate is sleeping. I smile and walk back to my room. I see that I have 2 text messages. One from Gina and one from Ana. I decide to look at Ana's first.

_*Hey Caroline, we have a lot to talk about.. In private. Ana.*_

Fuck! This is going to be a fun conversation. I just can't believe this happened. My world is slowly crumbling at my feet. This is not good. I didn't know this was going to happen! I sigh and send a text back to her

***I know, The Palace 7:00am. Ana I swear I didn't know. We will talk tomorrow-C***

Oh man! My nerves are completely shot at the moment. I walk into the kitchen to grab me a glass of wine and 2 shots of vodka. Maybe that will calm my nerves a little bit. I open up the text from Gina in hopes that she will calm me down.

_*Caroline you are over reacting. Please try to have some fun. I am sure that you are over thinking this. Don't you dare leave Seattle! You will regret it!*_

Gina is such a tough ass! Maybe that's why I like her so much! I browse my computer and began to google Christian. I found an incredibly gorgeous picture of him relaxed. The background looks familiar. I believe that is the Heathman Hotel he is at. I sigh and a tear rolls down my cheek. "Oh Christian! Why couldn't that be me? Why can't I be your more?" I whisper to myself. I take both shots of my vodka and down my wine and began to listen to Evanescence. I decided to look for an outfit to wear tomorrow. I guess I can wear my yellow maxi dress with my Marc Jacobs sandals. I laid in bed and began to nod off.

I abruptly wake out of my sleep and glance at my phone it's 6:10am. Time to get this over with. I walk into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and applied my make-up. I got dressed and walked down to Kate's room and she is knocked out still. I wrote a quick note to her and put it next to the Advil.

**Kate**  
**Once you wake up, get dressed and meet Ana and I at The Palace around 7:30-8:00**  
**Love you!**  
**Care Bear**

I ate an orange and called a cab. The cab came within 10 minutes and like that I was on my way to confront Ana about Christian. I was bombarded by my thoughts. Will she hate me because of everything? I wonder if Christian told her? Oh God! That is not going to go over well at all. To find out your friend's older sister was your boyfriend's first submissive. The thought eats away at me and I began to tear up. I love Ana and I don't want anything to happen to our friendship. She is a like a little sister to me. I really hope she doesn't see me in a different light. We arrive at The Palace a few minutes later. I pay the cab driver and I proceed to sit down on the bench and wait for Ana. Suddenly an Audi SUV showed up and I knew it was game time. _ALRIGHT CAROLINE! YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU ARE STRONG WILLED! TELL HER THE TRUTH!_ Ana stepped out of the car and my whole body tensed up. "Alright! Here goes nothing." I whisper to myself.


	5. The BIG Talk

**ANASTASIA'S POV**

My eyes flutter open. Damn it! That dream felt all to real to me. I shake my head and began to gather my thoughts. Today is Tuesday and this is may be the second worst day of my life and we are not including yesterday because that would definitely be the worst day. For some reason I have a feeling this whole week won't be an easy one for me. Damn it! Even my dreams were making me have doubt. Seriously? Blonde hair? She had dark brown hair with highlights last night. I am more nervous for today's upcoming events than I was last night but I have to deal with this situation before it spirals out of control. I glance at my phone near the nightstand that is currently buzzing. It's to get ready I only have 40 minutes until I'm due to meet Caroline at The Palace. I need to hurry up if I want to avoid Christian at all cost. I still can't see him and I know he will definitely have something to say about it. I get up quickly and go for a shower. As much as I would love hot water to relax my nerves, I need the cold water to wake up me up so I can keep a cool head and think rationally. Okay! Caroline. Someone who I count as a close friend, was Christian my current Dom/boyfriend's very first submissive. How do I feel? Come on Ana! Well I feel very jealous I mean my friend has seen Christian naked and explored him in intimate ways. Was able to give him things that I possibly cannot give him. Oh and the ability to touch Christian without him flinching. I know he knows I'm NOT the submissive type but dammit this is just wrong! I know something will go wrong today. Maybe they will rekindle lost feelings for each other. I screw my eyes shut and dismiss that though completely. Christian love me and only me. I repeat this mantra over and over. I let out a heavy sigh and turned the water off. God why did this happen to me? I wrap myself in a towel and walk into the sub room and I came to the realization that I have no clothes in here so I just have to put on the same clothes I wore to the club last night. Black short dress with my nude pumps. If I'll be staying here I need to remind myself to bring some clothes. _WHO KNOWS YOU MIGHT NOT BE STAYING HERE FOR LONG_. Really my subconscious is EXTRA bitchy right now and the day just started.

Quietly, I grab my phone and try to walk slowly down the stairs cautious not to wake Christian. I reach the kitchen and not even Gail is awake. Thank god! Now the only people I need to face will be the new security guard Ryan and since he is new, this should be easy.

"Ms. Steele. Where are you going?" Just like I said it's just him. I fix up my stuff and walk toward him. I smile politely and nod.

"I'm going home Ryan and I need a ride." He begins to look me up and down. Uh oh! I think he figured out my little plan to escape. He smiles politely.

"Of course Ms. Steele! If Mr. Grey knows I'll just be on my way." Oh god I have to lie again. I've been doing a lot of that lately and I really wish I could stop but it seems to be the only way for me to escape.

"No need I already informed him yesterday." It seemed to work because he didn't hesitate. I took a deep breath and waited to here his response. Oh I hope I don't get him in trouble just because I need to go somewhere. I'm sure Christian would understand. _REALLY? YOU THINK MR. CONTROL FREAK WOULD UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE SNEAKING OUT? THAT'S LIKE SAYING A COW CAN JUMP OVER THE MOON!_ I wish my subconscious would chill out! She is a bitch in the morning.

"Very well." He nods and grabs the keys to the SUV an like that we are headed down to the car.

As we got into the car, I forgot I told Ryan I was headed home but it made no sense when he could just drop me off at The Palace. I need to let him know where I am really going. There is no way I am going to miss the opportunity to talk to Caroline about her involvement in Christian's life. I need this to be cleared and out of the way so I can go on with my life.

"Ryan! Change of plans! I would like to get a couple of things from the mall. Can you please drop me off at The Palace. I'm meeting up with Kate there so we won't need you to drive us back." I watch his facial expressions in the mirror but I can't tell if he is irritated or just concentrating on the road.

"Yes Ms. Steele." Throughout the ride to The Palace, my nerves quickly grew. So many questions were coming up and I couldn't stop them. I just can't fathom the fact the Caroline was with Christian. How did it all begin with them? Did she walk into his office for an interview for a job? Was she at some formal event? Was she at a bar and he happen to be there and find her attractive? My mind can't seem to process anymore. I rub my forehead as we continued to the mall.

As we stopped in front of it I was about to tell Ryan to bring me home but I knew it was now or never. If I didn't get this cleared up, it'll just be on my mind and me constantly using this as ammo in disagreements that seem to come up between Christian and I. This is took much pressure for me to handle at this young of age. I glanced out the window I spot Caroline and as always she looked beautiful. Her long blonde hair, the one that had gladly accepted Christian's beating in my dream. Wait! I just said long blonde hair! Her hair was just dark brown with blonde highlights last night! When did she change her hair color? I am starting to feel nauseous again. I glanced up at Ryan and I thanked him. I got out of the SUV and started to head towards Caroline. When she saw me coming I can see her body tense up. It was kind of relieving to know I wasn't the only one nervous. I decided to start with something simple.

"How was your night?" Caroline looked relieved to hear my question. She isn't ready for this either. She seems heart broken because of the news that was just released only 5 hours ago. She thinks this is completely nerve wrecking too. She is fiddling with the utensils moving them to different spots on the table.

"It was fine. My mind was pretty occupied though to actually enjoy myself. I can't say much about your roommate. You may have an angry drinker on your hands and I had nothing to do with that" Caroline laughs a little. Oh Kate! She was so made at Christian last night. I chuckled a little at the thought of Kate being an angry drunk.

"I know what you mean. I was a little distracted myself." I decided to stop tip toeing around the big fat elephant in the room and just point it out. Time to get down to the business at hand. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever then finally I gained enough courage to speak first.

"Caroline listen. Christian told me about you two and your..Err history. I know you must know about our relationship. I really want to know how you feel about us being together. How you feel about him?" As I said the words, I knew I really didn't want to know the answer. Caroline quickly tensed up again and I just wanted to runaway and forget my life. She let out a really heavy sigh and from that moment I knew I wasn't going to like the answer. I braced myself for her words.

"Listen Ana, I know it's weird because we are friends and I love you like sister but we need to get this all out in the open. Clear the air if you will. Yes! Christian was the man I fell in love with there is no doubting that but seeing as I was his submissive and submissive only, he was much more determined on being my dominate. Nothing more. Nothing less and it didn't work out for either of us. Do I wish it did? Yes. Do I still have feeling for him? I honestly don't know. My feelings are so conflicted at the moment but you're my friend and he's with you Ana. Christian did not want me in that way and I understand how uncomfortable this situation is believe me I know but if he didn't feel for me that way before, I don't think he'll suddenly change his mind."

You'll be surprised. You may think Christian won't change but he can and he will. That thought makes me really sad and I'm really just depressing myself. What if she is right? What if he decides not to change and leave me like he did Caroline? Oh this whole situation is really fucked up!

"Ana! I really don't want this to get between our friendship. I don't mind you guys dating. Me and Christians... Err relationship was long ago and there's nothing to worry about. It's in the past now. He wants nothing to do with me." But at the end of the sentence those words didn't even assure herself. She plastered on a smile that didn't reach her eyes. I know I have to keep an eye out for her. Doesn't matter if she's a friend or not. Christian's a hard guy to get over and I know from experience. I can't let anyone come between us after we made it this far.

"Thanks a lot Caroline. I was really nervous about today and I just want to make sure your okay with this." She hesitates for a moment, but quickly recovers and tries to hide it. She nods and begins to smile. I think she is putting up a front. She thinks she can win Christian over but she is highly mistaken.

"Definitely and Kate's meeting up with us here if that's ok." Oh thank god I need her here to break this tension. I can't believe Caroline is really lying to me or is she? _THAT BITCH IS LYING ANASTASIA AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU NEED TO KEEP YOU GUARD UP WITH HER AT ALL TIMES! _ For once my subconscious is right. I need to make sure Caroline keeps her distance.

"Oh and by the way you don't need to worry one bit about me telling Kate. She was to drunk for me to talk to her so I carried her to her room and put her to bed. You should've heard her Ana." Caroline said while laughing. I had forgotten all about that. I am glad she didn't tell Kate because I would never hear the end of it from Kate. Wait! I wonder what Kate said.

"Thanks Care Bear. What did Kate say last night?" Caroline began to laugh and she couldn't stop. This is the Caroline I know. I miss this Caroline. It's a shame I have to keep her at arm's length just so I can trust her.

"Oh man! I went to pick her up and she said and I quote: N-NO! HOW DARE HE KEEP MY B-B-BE-BEST F-F-FRIEND AWAY FROM ME? HUH? " Caroline began to laugh again and I couldn't help but to laugh with her. "She literally was messed up Ana! I get flirty when I am drunk, you get brave and apparently Kate gets angry. We are perfect for each other." We both laugh. We decided to order a little breakfast before Kate "I can't hold my liquor" Kavanagh gets here. I noticed I didn't have my purse to pay for my breakfast and I had intended to go straight to work from this meeting. I guess I am heading back to the apartment. I feel uneasy about that but I need to get my I.D.

"Dammit! I forgot my purse at Christians! It has my I.D., wallet, and work entrance card and I can't go to work without it." I had been in such a rush I really forgot my purse. It's only seven twenty four and Christian is probably taking a shower. Damn! I hope he isn't there to yell at me. That's one argument I would like to avoid this morning but knowing him he will start an argument because I left. The thought is unsettling. I see Kate pull up and step out of the car and man does she look like hell. She is wearing a tank top and baggy sweat pants.

"Good morning sunshine!" Caroline says to Kate with a smile! Kate takes her sunglasses off and begins to glare at Caroline then shoots a look at me. What the hell did I do? I wasn't the one who told her to drink her life away. She did it by herself.

"Shut it Caroline! Why am I here?" Kate says. Damn she is an angry drunk and even angrier when she has a hangover. I don't think Kate should ever drink again. I am trying my hardest to contain my laughter but it's failing. I offer Kate my scone. She takes it and goes to town on it. Once she is finished, she has calmed herself down. "So Steele are you okay after last night?" I nod to her and she softens up a bit and smiles while putting her sunglasses back on.

"Everything is good. Although I have work today and I don't have my purse. I left it at Christian's apartment." I say. I am waiting for the Katherine Kavanagh lecture on how to stop forgetting important items but I was surprised by her next comment.

"No problem! Let's just head there and then go home so you can change and get to work." Kate offers. I have to go back there but I'm really dreading on seeing Christian. I bet Caroline never made him upset. Gosh I need to stop this. _STOP OVER THINKING IT ANA!_ I roll my eyes at my subconscious. Caroline pays for the bill and we begin to leave.

"Thanks Kate! We should head there before he leaves so he can let us in." FUCK! I wonder how Kate and Christian will act when they see each other after last night and I completely forgot about Caroline. Damn and she looks beautiful this morning. I really didn't think this through. I hope in the back and began to let my thoughts wonder. I look at the side mirror and I can see the nervousness in Caroline's face. She hasn't been in Escala in such a long time. How will Christian react. I think I feel my breakfast coming back up.

As we get to Escala and go on the elevator I put in the code, and glance at Caroline as we wait. She looks more nervous now then she did in the car. She glances at me with a smile weakly. I feel like this could possibly go wrong. Damn! Why didn't I tell Kate to just drop me off and I could get a ride from Christian.

"God Ana! You really didn't think this through did you? Well this will be uncomfortable." Caroline says as she begins playing with her newly blonde hair. I begin to think about how Christian will act. Oh I hope he doesn't do anything to piss me off. We get to the floor and walk through the foyer. Taylor let us in, so Christian is here. Fuck! I thought I could avoid him. Trying to avoid Christian is becoming an impossible task as each day goes by. I let out a sigh and began to walk towards the door

"Ms. Steele?" Taylor looks puzzled. Ryan must have told him where I was and he was confused. Oh boy this is not going well at all and i just got here.

"Hi Taylor. I left earlier but forgot my purse. It has my ID for work and I needed to get it."Taylor let's me in and smiles at Kate and Caroline. I wonder if they met before. Kate walks in after me and then Caroline smiles back at Taylor.

"Wow Taylor! four years and you still stood by Christian's side? you are a very strong man." FUCK! She knows him too? Does Caroline know anybody not involved in my life at the current moment? She shakes his hand and walks up to Taylor. This will not end well at all. I can feel it.

"Caroline. Long times no see! How are you?" Taylor ask as he opens the door and let Kate and I in to the apartment. I just want to leave now so, I go upstairs quickly and get into the sub's room. I find my purse there on the floor and then go in search of Christian. He wasn't in the bed room or anywhere up stairs. Where is he? He must be downstairs in his study. As I walk down the stairs, I stop dead in my tracks and here laughing. I peek trying not to be seen and my worst fear became reality. Christian and Caroline are talking to each other. My stomach is now in knots. I knew that bitch was lying. Her words this morning…..they were not genuine at all. I feel my scalp prickle as they began to laugh again.

"Wow the place looks the same." Caroline's all giggly and full of joy. What's so fucking funny? I want to run down these steps and smack her in the face. How can you smile in my face one minute then do something like this the next? She is supposed to be my friend. I don't know how long this friendship will last if she keeps this up.

"Yeah! You know I never really change things up but you are looking amazing these days. I see your modeling career is in full swing. I saw the spread in Vogue. You look absolutely stunning." You know? Oh so she knows him so well. Caroline looks down at the keys in his hands and she begins to smile and blush. Really? Why is this happening right now? I really want to punch a wall.

"That's the playroom key. I remember that like it was yesterday. Oh what did we call it? The Red Room of Pleasure?" She ask with a smile and he nods while smiling. When in the s hell did he call it that? And what's with the we? Suddenly she stops smiling, looks deeply in Christians eyes and touches his arm. "I never did get to thank you for my career. When I said I loved you I just ran off didn't get the chance to say goodbye but you helped a lot with my insecurities and I just want to say thank you." OH FUCK NO! She touched him and had the balls to bring up the past. What makes it worse is that he didn't stop her! UGGH! I knew she was lying! Christian looks at her arm touching him and glances up at her. Please push her away before I fucking do it!

"Caroline…" But he was suddenly interrupted by Taylor. He shoots Taylor an icy cold glare. I can tell by the way Taylor froze in his place. Why are you shooting cold glares Christian? She is not your girlfriend! I AM! You are treading on very thin ice Christian Grey.

"Sir the car is ready." Taylor says. Christian Nods and Taylor walks away. What the hell was Christian going to say to Caroline? I hope its telling her to back the fuck off. He doesn't want anything to do with you. My head can't take too much more of this nonsense.

"Yes Taylor. I'm just waiting for Anastasia to come down." Oh sure you were waiting for me. You looked distracted by Ms. Blonde Bombshell Model Bitch over here. I decide to show myself and mark my territory which Caroline just so happens to be touching. She is crossing enemy lines at the moment.

"Hi Christian." Kate comes out and she stands next to Caroline. Oh so now the room decides it wants to be crowded and they couldn't have done this before why? "All done in the bathroom." Kate proudly announces. Kate looks up and sees my face she knows it's about to go down between Christian and I so, she kindly leads Caroline back to the car and mouths she'll wait for me nut Caroline doesn't leave without saying to goodbye to Taylor and Christian.. by touching his arm AGAIN. YOU BITCH! When they leave Christian has the nerve to look upset with me. OH NO! Don't make this about me!

"Where were you this morning?" He ask in a deep voice. That voice always shakes me to the core but not now. I am too pissed off to be deterred by him. I have a few questions my damn self and he better answer them. ALL OF THEM!

"Out." He looks at me cocks his head to one side and narrows his eyes. I am damn proud that I made him mad and I don't give a flying fuck about his feelings at the moment. He has hurt mines by talking to the blonde home wrecker!

"Anastasia, why are you still mad?" Did he really just ask that question with a straight face? I scoff and roll my eyes while crossing my arms. At this point, if anger could create energy, the amount of anger that's radiating off of me could power a whole metropolitan area.

"I don't know maybe it's the way she giggles around you or maybe the way she touched you… Twice or could it be the way you two oh so kindly reminisced about the old days in The Red Room of Pleasure so I've been told was its original name or could it be that you didn't seem to mind. I don't know there just guesses." I say sarcastically. He is infuriated and I don't give two shits about it! I have every right to be upset with him. You let your first submissive touch you for crying out loud!

"You were snooping on us? Anastasia Steele that is beneath you and you know it!" Is he really kidding me? Does he not get the point or is he really that dense? I am clearly upset with him! How is it okay for him to get mad every time I hug a male friend but it's not okay for me to get upset when an ex submissive touches him?

"Christian are you completely oblivious to the bigger picture? She wants you back and she's Caroline Kavanagh so she will go to great lengths to get you back." Christian's came up to me and wrapped me up in his arms. I want to push out of his arms right now. I don't want to be held. I want to go rip that fake barbie's head clean off of her shoulders!

"Anastasia you, you are the one I want." He says as he kisses my hair and brushes his hands against my cheek. Dammit! I try to stay mad but I can't. He is just way to comfortable for me to stay like this. This is my fifty! I don't want anybody to have him. He is mine and I am his.

"But..." I say dryly

"But nothing! It's you I want. End of story Anastasia! Now can we please get over this fight and get to the makeup?" I smiled. He's one solution-sex but then again isn't that every man's solution to everything? As much as I would love to I just can't I am still a little mad at him and he needs to learn that sex WILL NOT be his escape from his problems.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Grey. I am afraid some one has a very large company to run and I need to get to SIP before I won't have a job." He pouts and then kisses me passionately. I love the way he smells. It's almost intoxicating and it's my favorite smell.

"I'll be right down I need to go to the bathroom." With one last kiss he heads out the door. I go to the bathroom blushing like an idiot as always. He has such a great effect on me and I wouldn't want to trade that for the world. When I come out, I notice Christian left his phone on the couch but suddenly it buzzes and I can't resist so I answer it. WHAT THE HELL? IT'S CAROLINE? HOW DID SHE GET HIS NUMBER?

_ *I stole your number from Ana's phone. I really want to talk to you Christian….about everything –C *_

THAT WHORE!


	6. You're in HUGE Trouble

**A/N Sorry guys. This is probably going to be bad but i've been up since 7:30am sitting in a hair salon waiting for my cousin so my brain is fried and I was only able to post up one cause my thought process is shot to hell lol. I will probably end up fixing it up tomorrow or friday. Enjoy **

Wow! This is not happening! I cannot believe Caroline at this point. That two timing bitch! She tells me to not worry, she's okay with me being with him, tells me some dumb bullshit on friendship and what does she do? Go and flirts with him and touches him not once but TWICE! Now she goes behind by back, goes into my phone and take Christian's number without consulting me his submissive….. I mean his girlfriend….UGH! Whatever I am to him. Then she texts him wanting to meet with him. DAMMIT. Why the hell did I believe her? _GROSS INVASION OF PRIVACY STEELE_. My subconscious is yelling and for once she is right. There's no need for me to do this and he didn't do anything. He didn't give her his number and he didn't even get the chance to get the text yet. It's that blonde, lying, stick figure, Barbie wannabe BITCH Caroline! I trust Christian to deal with this and if he knows what's good for him, he will choose wisely and correct. I quickly mark the text unread and head downstairs before people start to worry. I hit the elevator call button and begin to think about what just happened. I get on the elevator and head down to the garage.

When I get to Kate's car, Caroline actually has a big smile plastered on her face. She actually looks happy? Why? Because she had her filthy hands all over my husband. AHHHHHHHHH! I want to pounce on her but I keep it together. She will get what she deserves in due time. When I sit in the car I decide I can have a little fun and make her look like a dumbass.

"Sorry guys, me and Christian got a little….uh…..distracted. I had to pry him off of me or he was never going to get to work on time." I giggle and bit my bottom lip. I notice Caroline's smile fades and her face falls. Pride and Joy fills me and my mood lightens up. It serves her right. Maybe she will stay away from Christian. He doesn't want you! When will you figure this out?!

"Wow Steele! Too much information. Way more than I needed to know." Kate and I laugh together as she heads to the apartment. The whole car ride, Caroline was quiet. _ANASTASIA 1 BLONDE BITCH 0_. I mentally high five my subconscious and smile. 15 minutes later we arrive at the apartment, I quickly dash inside to change my clothes before I'm late for work. I pull on black leggings, a white button down shirt, my leather jacket, and my converse. I scan myself quickly in the mirror and I am highly satisfied. I actually look cute today and I seem to have some color. As I run to my car and open the door Kate runs out and catches up with me. Did I forget something? I think I got everything I need for work.

"Ana! Remember, we are to meet up at the club at nine for Caroline's welcome back party. Everyone will be there!" FUCK! How could I forget? That bitch doesn't deserve a welcome back party she deserves to get her ass kicked back to California and her friends can throw her a damn party. Why do I have to go? She has only been here 48 hours and already I want the whore to leave but I don't voice my opinion out loud even though I really want to tell Kate about her sister. I bite my cheek and make it seem like everything is ok.

"Oh yeah! I remember. I'll meet up with you guys at nine." I want to tear up my insides as every word falls out of my mouth but Kate doesn't know about Caroline or Christian or me for that matter and I really don't need another problem on my hands today, tomorrow or ever. I just want this month to go by as quick as possible. I don't want to see her anymore after how much she has hurt me but I try not to let that show. I plaster on a smile and nod. Oh Kate, I wish I could tell you everything but I just can't.

"Thanks Ana. See you tonight." Kate smiles and runs back into the apartment. I roll my eyes and huff as I get into my car. I want to get in a car crash at this point so I won't have to attend this party. The pain will be worth it but the anger from Christian isn't. _CHRISTIAN IS THE REASON YOU FEEL LIKE THIS REMEMBER?_My subconscious is right yet again. Man she is on a roll today. I drive as fast as the limit will let me trying to get some of my anger out and It does not help whatsoever. I put on the radio and 'Rumor Has It' comes on and I begin to mouth the words. In some way this describes how I feel at the moment. As I get in front of SIP, I park my car and head into the office. On my way in, I see my boss.

"Hey Victor." I say as I smile and wave. Gosh he's cute of course Christian doesn't know about the fact that I think my boss is cute. One look at him and Christian will go thermonuclear and find a way to get him fired. He so overprotective, and jealous. That's how I feel almost anytime he brings up someone in his past. I walked pass Claire and waved. "Hey Claire. What's up?" I say as I make a stop to chat with her.

"Well, someone is in a good mood this morning. Was it the early Christian special?" Claire said as I began to laugh. Claire makes my day especially when I am having such shitty one. I can always depend on her little jokes to make me laugh.

"No. Not today but I did pull a pretty good prank on my friend's sister. She was all smiles and laugh and joking around but when I told her something, she went silent and has not spoken to me since." I say as I smile mischievously. Claire began to chuckle and I walk away.

I head to my desk and dive into my work. I need some sort of distraction NOW! I need to set my mind at ease because it's been on overdrive for the last 24 hours. I skipped lunch not giving two shits about what Mr. "You must eat Anastasia"  
thinks. Eating will require me to stop working and if I stop working, I will allow myself to think of other things and thinking of other things equals Caroline. The thought of her name makes me cringe and flourish with anger. I can do without food but I would like to give her a good punch in the face for flirting with my Christian. Time flies by and its almost dark. Geez, I really dove into my work today. I took a few extra hours to kill time so, decided to get started on the next set of manuscripts.I look at the clock It's now seven thirty! Shit! I have to go get ready to go to the party. "Whoopee!" I sarcastically whisper to myself as throw up an imaginary flag. This ought to be fun but I still don't want to go. Before leaving I say goodbye to my boss. He walks out of his office and sees me packing up. I look up and I gave him my all american girl smile.

"Goodnight Victor." I smile and blush when he lays his hand on my shoulder. "Goodnight Ana. Good job today see you tomorrow." As I head out to my car and drive home, I get a little relaxed. I have the window open and the cool breeze is flowing through my hair and caressing my skin. I wish I could drive all day. I get to my home and quickly create a plan. "Okay! So, no word from Christian about the text. He must have gotten it by now surely. Neither of them knows that I know so ill give them till tonight to tell me. Now, Christian will be there I know because Elliot and I would be there. FUCK! I know she will look beautiful so, what do I do to combat that? what If Christian sees her and notices what he's been missing?" My heart hurts as I say those words. I can't let that happen. I won't let it happen! Not in this fucking lifetime. For once, I find a guy that makes me happy and I'll be damned if I let some Hollywood bitch come a fuck that up for me.

"I'm going to look fucking irresistible tonight." God! Caroline has been messing with my head so much I've been driven mad almost on the brink of insanity. Am I really talking to myself? I take a quick shower and go with a short red backless dress that hugs my body and it shows off all of my curves and as Christian says my delectable ass. I curl my hair and put on my black stilettos. To my surprise, my makeup makes me look…well….hot. _DAMN RIGHT YOU LOOK HOT! GO SHOW THAT BITCH WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF ANA!_I smile at my subconscious and I realize this is the first time in a long time where we have agreed the whole day. "This will show Caroline." I whisper to myself and I begin to smile evilly. I add some gloss and with a flip of my hair I head out the door feeling confident. At this point, my worries are slipping away little by little. Christian insisted on picking me up but, I need to be alone at least for the time being. I just told him I already left. I enter my car thinking a lot about tonight. It can go many ways and I hope Christian will be honest about the text. There go my nerves again. They build up as I get closer to the club. Once I'm there I want to throw up. I step out of my car and head into the seeing everyone there. I scan the room looking for Christian. I don't see him. I then scan looking for the skinny tramp. Nope! No sight of her either. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I need to calm down. I see Kate and Elliot. I walk up to them and I see Kate and Elliot's mouthes drop open.

"ANA!?" Kate is yelling over the music. "You look hot. Damn Ana! You just didn't give a fuck about how Christian felt did you?" I blush. Oh Kate always my confidence builder. I hugged her and then Elliot. Elliot gives me his hand so I can spin around for him. I think he is admiring me but Kate doesn't seem to thrilled about that. I snicker a bit.

"Damn Ana! You are one totally babe tonight! Who are you trying to impress? My brother?" Elliot begins to laugh and I smile at him sweetly but I need to focus. I need to find Christian.

"Where's Christian?" I asked. Elliot and Kate shrugged their shoulders. Oh that's really comforting! Thanks guys! I am standing on my tip toes trying to see if I see him dancing or standing at one of the bars but I don't see him at all. This is not good. I know he is hear. I can feel him. Oh Christian please tell me you aren't with Caroline.

"Umm I don't know I just saw him not too long ago. I saw him walk to the back. I think my co-worker told me this club has private rooms where people can chat and do other things if you catch my drift." Kate says and I immediately begin thinking the worst. As I try to calm my breathing I go and search for him. I swear he better not be with her. My face is heating up! I am beginning to see red.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I yell as I go searching for him. I look on my tip toes again over all the people. Nope! No Christian anywhere! I quickly see a hallway filled with many rooms. DAMNIT! Private rooms are never a good sign especially when you are looking for you man. I press my ear against all the doors and stop at the very last one. I hear him and her….laughing. My anger boils, but I decide to snoop a little more. I need to know what's going on? Oh Christian I want to take the nearest bottle and smack you and that Hollywood Boulevard tramp bitch in the face.

"Christian….I…I've been thinking about you. A lot! No man could compare after you and seeing you again made me miss you even more. I am really upset about how things ended between us." THAT WHORE! I WANT TO KILL HER RIGHT ABOUT NOW! I bend down to look in the little hole in the door and peek through. Yet again she had her hand on his arm. Does she get it? That's strike three! This bitch is out! I want to hit her in the head with a bat right about now but, I need to hear what Christian says. He smiles. HE IS SMILING! ARE YOUR SERIOUS?! Oh this is getting better and better by the second! I am ready to break this door down and pound this bitch to oblivion.

"Caroline…" He rubs his chin and places his hand on her exposed thigh and moves to her knee! I gasp at the horror. "You were one of my special submissives and yes, we had great times together but those days are over. I have a new submissive now. I can't jeopardize this one." Oh! So now I am his submissive! I really want to break this door down. She then shakes her head in disbelief. I literally look like a stalker peeking into their room but I don't care anymore. Twenty minutes pass and my blood is boiling. They're talking about his life…..His OLD life! She brings up his mom and touches his cheek. He leans into her hand and let her hand soothe him. Since when were they so fucking touchy feely? He lets her bring up his mom. Wow! If that was me I would have gotten the cold, icy Christian. I'm at lost for words. I keep peeking to see them drinking and laughing about times when she was his submissive. Ok! I've seen enough! I get up and hold my tears just enough until I'm outside of the club. My tears flow uncontrollably. I silently cry. No longer over anger but regret. I knew something was going to happen tonight and I let it. I had every opportunity to prevent this from happening. I'm tired of crying over this man and I've never even cried until I met Christian. I need to learn to have fun. I wipe my tears fix myself and head in the club. I walk in and stand at the bar. Suddenly I feel the all to familiar touch around my waist and soft kisses being planted against my shoulder. Christian. He slowly leans into my ear. I almost have a half a mind to kick this man in his nuts but let's see where this takes me.

"You look unbelievable breathtaking in this dress. It's taking every ounce of me to not take you right here." He says with a low growl. Oh wow really. Well, why don't you relieve yourself with Caroline. I'm sure she'd be more than willing. I brace myself and step out of his embrace walking to the bathroom. I don't know why I felt safe from Christian because of a sign with a skirt. That didn't stop him from entering. This man doesn't know the meaning of privacy but I need to be away from him. I need to get away from this whole situation.

"What's wrong?" he asks looking taken back. Well, let's run down the list. You get mad at me for running out this morning, you are shocked because I am jealous of the relationship that you and Caroline once had, you get mad because I was "snooping" on you and Caroline. Should I continue with your list of felonies? I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"Where were you Christian?" he blinks rapidly like I was asking a foreign question. Just answer the damn question you impossible man!

"Talking to a friend." Could he be more vague. I know you were talking to Caroline jackass! I just want to hear you admit that you were.

"Could that friend be Caroline?" He suddenly stays quiet. I had a quick vision of me slapping him in the face and walking away to my car. Driving off and never to return in his life ever again. "I saw the text this morning Christian." Now he frowns. That'll get him to fucking talk and cut out the short and sweet sentences. His eyes widen and then narrow. Oh he is about to turn this back on me in 3….2…..1…..NOW!

"Why were you looking through my phone?" I laugh this again. I can't believe I called that. I could spot that coming from 10 miles away. I begin to laugh again because he is just being a jerk face right now and it's kind of funny.

"Of course you try to change the subject by trying to act offended. Christian. I have been through hell and back with you and once I feel like things are getting better something happens to ruin it. You know Grey? Fuck you and fuck the blond bimbo you were talking to!" I walk out of the bathroom and he catches up to me while I'm passing the hallway filled with doors he was in earlier.

"Baby." He grabs my elbow and I snatch it out of his grasp. No! It's not working tonight. You can go to Caroline. I'm pretty sure she can console your wounded ego.

"No. I saw the text but decided to mind my business and let you deal with it. Hoping you would come to me but did you? Nope! You didn't. While I searched for you I came upon a door where I heard you reminiscing on the old days, about your mother, her as your submissive. Then I saw her comforting you and what hurts even more is you let her. You get mad if I even bring up your mom Christian. You flinch anytime I try to touch you. Don't you think that is pretty fucked up?" I decide to leave out the part of me staying there through the whole conversation looking through a hole.

"Ana she's an old friend just like….just like Elena! She knew about me from the beginning. That's all baby. Can you please stop this. You are making an unnecessary scene." I gasp and begin to chuckle. Wow he thought it will help to bring up the bitch troll? Wrong move buddy. Wrong move

"Really? You bring up that bitch Elena? The whole point is she is…..excuse me WAS your submissive and a beautiful one at that, who you fucked more than once so, don't you dare tell me that's all. You get mad if a boy were to so much as wave at me and you would over the moon and pissed the hell off. That was not just nothing Christian. You should have said I am sorry I am not interested in you anymore and that would have been that. What you did back there….was being way too fucking friendly Christian." He was silent for a moment. Then he looked at me intently. I try to move my eyes off of him but his burning gray stare is locking them there.

"Anastasia. How many times do I need to tell you that I want you! she means nothing to me." Now it's my turn to frown. _STAY STRONG STEELE! YOU ALMOST GOT HIM!_

"That didn't look like nothing Christian. She was all over you and you let her do it. I can't do this Christian. You know how I feel about her. For fucks sake, you were holding hands while you were talking. You know what? I'm done!" Wow I feel liberated. No tears and I haven't had a drink yet. _GOOD JOB STEELE! GOOD JOB!_ Then Christian starts to lean closer. Oh no! I am not falling for your sexpertise again? Really? Alright Grey if this is what you want. _TIME TO FINISH THIS GAME STEELE!_He leans into my mouth stopping just a centimeter away. This is kind of hot but I am still over this whole thing.

"Baby! You're too jealous. I said it already and ill say it again. I. Want. You." Time to play the game Steele. I take a breath and move even closer to his lips.

"Oh. Christian." He lets out a growl. I slowly start to place kisses up his neck. Sucking and nipping my way up as he holds on to my hips, moaning In pleasure. I brace myself. You can do this. I stop at his ear tugging at it. I take in a deep breath"You should have thought of that before Mr. Grey." Then with a hard shove I push him aside and walk away. I hear him groan. Oh! Someone is a bit angry and maybe has a case of blue balls?

"Anastasia!" I have a satisfied grin on my face. I bit my bottom lip and without looking back,I put my hand up and wave.

"Goodbye Christian." Yes! I did it. I'm surprised it feels good to make him upset for a change. Leave him wanting relief. I can say one thing, I'll make sure Christian see's what he is missing. If he wants me back he is going to suffer. I walk back out to the party, taking a deep breath. I might as will kill two birds with one stone. I whisper to myself as I look for Caroline. There the bitch is. Showtime.

"Hey Ana…" Caroline says but I stop her. I put my hand up and shake my head

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP." She jumps and becomes quiet. Kate and Elliot are stunned at the fact of how I just raised my voice. Wow Steele you're on a roll. "You lying little whore and to think I trusted you to be honest with me and what do you do? Text him, touch him and flirt? You over stepped your fucking boundaries and I am about to put you back in your fucking place. I have half a mind to slap the shit out of you but don't want to draw attention to the situation." I'll have to do that some other time. "The shit you pulled today was completely unacceptable. All you were to him was a submissive. Nothing more. Nothing less. I believe those were your words right? Well, you thought wrong! He needed relief and you were magically there." She cringes as I use the words she told that boy on the phone. "The tables have turned Caroline. He doesn't want you just as you don't want anyone else but him. Get a fucking clue for once in your damn life. Let me just say karma's a bitch Care bear." I smile at her frighten face and walk off. As I get in my car i'm proud of myself. Both Christian and Caroline have it in for them. Oh they messed with the wrong person. "Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned!" I whisper to myself and I begin to smile and drive home.

I won't shed any more tears than I already have. I am finally home. I take off my shoes and dress and soak myself in a long bath. I begin to think about what is going to happen for the rest of the week since I don't have to worry about Christian or Caroline. Friday is Elliot's birthday and no doubt Christian will be there and of course I am going to go because I love Elliot and Mia and Kate is sure to be there. Hmm….I can have some fun with this. Let's see how Mr. Grey feels about me bringing a date. I wrap myself in a towel and make my way to my bed. It's not terribly late I need to make a phone call.

"Ana! Hi! Is there something wrong?" I begin to smile and bite my bottom lip. Oh this is going to be good.

"Hi Victor! No there isn't anything wrong. I wanted to ask…" I hesitate a bit to make sure this is what I want to do. Hell! He hurt me. "I was wondering what are you doing this Friday evening?" I begin to shift on the bed in hopes he says nothing.

"Uh...nothing! What's up?" He sounds curious. Maybe I can peak his interest a little bit.

"Would you like to come to a birthday party with me? I could use a date!" I say while thinking this whole thing through before I do anything incredibly stupid.

"Sure! What time would I need to pick you up?" He says. I am smiling like a idiot.

"I'm not entirely sure but when I find out I will let you know." I say in a cool voice. "I will talk to you later Victor."

"Uh...Ok! See you tomorrow!" We both hang up and I lay back on my bed. Suddenly I here the door burst open. I try to make out who walked in and something tells me that it's Caroline. I hear the back bedroom door slam. Yup it's Caroline. I begin to have a giggle fit but then I am rudely interrupted by Kate. Uh oh! She is fuming.

"WHATEVER THE FUCK IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU, CHRISTIAN AND MY SISTER NEEDS TO BE SORTED THE FUCK OUT! THANKS TO YOU TWO SHE IS GETTING ON THE FIRST FLIGHT BACK TO CALIFORNIA! I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY ANASTASIA ROSE!" Kate slams my door and I am starting to think I may have approached this situation out of anger. Shit! She has never called me by my first and middle name before! Fuck! What have I done? I start questioning myself. _NO STEELE! THEY HURT YOU! IT'S TIME TO HURT THEM BACK!_ My subconscious is right! They hurt me badly. I should at least check on Kate.

"Kate?" I walk out of my room and find her in her room. crying under her pillows. I know how much she loves her sister and now I am part of the reason that she is going back home. "Kate? Can I come in?" She takes her head out of the pillows.

"Haven't you caused enough damage Steele..." The door opens and It's Caroline with all of her bags packed. The sight is sobering. Fuck! Why must I be so headstrong? _NO! STEELE! DON'T BITCH OUT NOW!_

"KATE! I thought I would let YOU know I am not going back to Cali. I am going to spend the rest of my time at the Fairmont Hotel. If YOU want to come visit, you are more than welcome to. I know when I feel like I am not wanted." She rolls her bags outside. I walk to the door after she closes it and I see her put her stuff into a cab then the car pulls off. _GOOD NO MORE BLOND BITCH!_

I feel bad for Kate but it has to be this way! I got rid of one problem. Time to make Christian suffer! I smile.

**(BEFORE I GET CURSED OUT BY YOU GUYS! NO! I AM NOT TURNING IT INTO A CHEATING STORY. ANA SIMPLY WANTED TO SHOW CHRISTIAN WHAT HE COULD LOSE! THEY WILL BE GETTING BACK TOGETHER!)**

**Should Ana feel bad about making that huge of a scene in the bar?  
**

**Now that Christian and Ana are on a "trial separation" what should he do to win her back?  
**

**How do you feel about Caroline thus far? (My friend has read this and she is absolutely in love with Caroline. I have not the slightest clue why lol)  
**


	7. Intermission

Hey Guys!

I know you guys are waiting for a new chapter and I promised that I would put up 2 more chapters tonight. With that being said, I am starting to get sick thanks to the lovely weather on the east coast not knowing what it wants to be for more than 24 hours! I am working on several chapters now and I will have them up eventually! I just need you guys to bear with me. Thank you sooo much for the ongoing support and the hilarious comments =)

Yours Truly

BellaDonna


	8. YOU NEED WHAT

**A/N: Thank you for all of the well wishes. Unfortunately, I still feel like crap =( so these next 2 are incredibly short. I felt bad for not putting anything up last night. Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Fictionpress1213 and I really appreciate it. I can't take all of the credit for this story so send some props to Fictionpress1213 too =) enjoy  
**

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I came back downstairs hopefully Ana is in a better mood. "Ana! Do you want a…." She is gone. AGAIN! I let out a sigh and begin to shake my head. That woman will be the death of me one of these days I swear. I begin to fix myself and grab my phone. I got a text message from Caroline. How do she know my number? I don't want to open it but at the same time I am curious.

_*I stole your number from Ana's phone. I really want to talk to you…..about everything-C*_

I run my hands through my hair and let out another sigh. This is not going to be an easy day for me I can feel it. Shit! Why did she have to come back? This is really going to put a strain on my relationship with Ana. I love Ana but there is something about Caroline that makes her irresistible but I can't do this to Ana. I see Taylor walk in.

"Sir! Are you ready to leave?" He says. He eyes me and I think he knows there is something playing on my mind but he doesn't ask. I nod and we head down to the car. He opens the door and we pull off about 5 minutes later. On my way to Grey House I begin to think more about Ana. I want to send her an e-mail but I can't. Not after how things ended last night. Instead I text Caroline. I need to let her know that I cannot be seen with her. I need her to know that our relationship is over and that I am interested in Ana.

***Caroline! As much as I love to talk to you, I just can't. I am with Ana now and as a friend you should respect this decision.***

I hit the send button as we pull up in front of Grey House. I just want this day to be over with. I want to be with my Ana. That's all I can think of. What is she doing to me? While I am in the elevator heading up to my office, my phone vibrates. I am almost scared to look at this because I know its from Caroline.

_*Oh! Come on Christian. We are conversing! It's not like we are going back where we left off. Besides, I was actually telling the truth when I said I never got to thank you-C*_

I walk into my office and close the door! I am really not in the mood for anyone. Caroline is making this difficult and I wish she didn't. I decide to text her back. I wish she would just back off.

***I know Caroline but I want to respect Ana's feelings. She gets very jealous. Please don't make this difficult then it already is.***

Almost instantaneously, I receive a text from Caroline.

_*Then we will talk before everyone gets to the club. The club we are going to have private rooms we can talk. Please Christian! I just want some closure. That's all-C*_

CLOSURE?! Is she serious? I didn't want more and she did! How much more closure do you want? I think she is doing this on purpose. Ana is so patient but yet so angry. How can I face her? I text Caroline back.

***CLOSURE? Caroline, I don't know how much more closure you need! I will agree to meet with you. However, I am NOT coming back to you. I don't want you! I want Ana***

Hopefully she gets the message. Oh God! What if Ana saw the text that she sent me? I am becoming increasingly angry. I can't deal with this shit anymore. I hope tonight is the last time I have to speak to Caroline. I dive into my work in hopes that I don't' let my thoughts consume me.

It's 8 o' clock! I need to go and get myself ready to head to the club for Caroline's welcome home party. I truly don't want to go. She is trouble wrapped in a blonde bow. I never really liked blondes with the exception of Elena but there was something about Caroline that stood out to me especially when she walked for Lauren Conrad and Whitney Port at Seattle Metropolitan Fashion Week but those days are over and I moved on from her and the other 14. I want Ana! I need Ana!

Taylor is waiting in front of the Audi and he opens the door. "Evening Taylor!" I say to him. He gives me a weak smile and I slide in the back seat while he closed the door. My thoughts are now making a rather ugly appearance. What if she is trying to steal me from Ana? What if she tells me that she still loves me? The possibilities are endless and it is really making me stressed. I get back to Escala and I let out a sigh of relief. I walk into the elevator, type in the code to get up to my apartment. I feel very weird. I can sense someone here! FUCK! We reach my floor finally and I run off the elevator. I open up the door and there she is sitting on one of the bar stools drinking a glass of my wine. She looks at me and gives me a small smirk.

"Hello Christian! How was work?" Caroline says and I am instantly infuriated but I hide it away. She is still smirking! What the fuck is so funny? I walk into the kitchen and grab me a glass so I can have some wine. She is trying my patience now. How the hell did she get up here? Does she remember the code? I have to get that changed. Where the fuck is Ryan and Sawyer?

"Caroline." I regard her coolly and take a sip of my wine. "How did you get in here? Where is everyone?" She begins to smirk again and from that moment I knew she was up to no good. Where is Ana? That's who I am worried about. Taylor walks and sees Caroline in this pink and black DKNY dress with her custom Christian Louboutins and makes a B line to his office. I think he knows this may get ugly. I look at the outfit and I realize I bought her that outfit! She is really trying to win me back.

"Well, I typed in the code, came up and I seen Gail leaving with your other security guys and I told her that you were my ride to the club and she let me in. I helped myself to a glass of the Sauvignon Blanc you had. I hope you don't mind." She smiles evilly. She is testing me. I looked down and notice my fist were balled up. I relax myself and take another sip of the cool wine.

"You can't be here Caroline." I realize that my voice was low and husky maybe she'll get the hint that I don't want her.

"I know but I need a ride to the club and Kate left by the time I got back home from shopping and I believe Ana will be killing as much time as possible at work. I mean I would too if i didn't have to be there until 9." I run my hands through my hair and took the last sip of my wine.

"Fine! You may ride with me but you are to sit up front with Taylor. I don't want you in the back with me." I say and I see her face fall a little but she nodded. I went up to my room and began to change. I decided on a white linen shirt and some black jeans. I get back downstairs and Caroline is talking with Taylor. Fuck! I want her to leave me alone! This talk needs to happen. I come down and they instantly went silent. Caroline bit her lip but thankful it doesn't have the same effect. We head down to the Audi and I can feel the tension between me and Caroline. I am doing pretty well at keeping her at bay. Taylor opens the door for me to slide in the back and opens up the front passenger door for her. This is going to be a long night. I can feel it.

We arrive at the club but I head in first without Caroline. I see Kate and Elliot standing by the bar having a drink and happy. I am disappointed but I manage to hide it. I turn and I see Caroline walk to the set of rooms. I grab my beer and begin to follow her back. I see her standing by the very last door and I walk toward her. She begins to smile and guides me in then she shuts the door. I am completely uncomfortable with this but suddenly I feel happy. I wonder if Ana's here?

"So Christian! The reason I wanted to talk to you is because there are somethings I would like to say to you but I knew I couldn't do this in front of Ana because she would be pissed off." She says with a hint of disappointment. Maybe she realizes that I want Ana not her. "First, I couldn't possibly thank you enough for helping with my modeling career. You saw little old me and thought I was worth investing in. I don't think I would have gotten a chance to walk with Diane Von Furstenberg if it wasn't for you. You really helped me out." She says as a tear rolls down her face.

She realize there is no hope for her and me. I am glad she is coming to terms with everything. I give her a friendly hug and I feel a certain chill. Shit! Ana is somewhere near by! God I hope she isn't back here this could go really bad really quick. Caroline turns to me and smiles a little.

"So, how are things with Flynn? Any progress on your issues?" I feel really uncomfortable talking about my past. I am worried about the present and the future. I am not worried about my past. I nod

"Yes! It's coming along slowly but surely…." Caroline smiles and interrupts my thought process.

"Christian….I…I've been thinking about you. A lot! No man could compare after you and seeing you again made me miss you even more. I am really upset about how things ended between us." Oh fuck! she is spilling her guts out to me! What should I do? I'll smile politely. I want to get this out of the way so I can go see Ana. I have to end this now.

"Caroline….You were one of my special submissives and yes, we had great times together but those days are over. I have a new submissive now. I can't jeopardize this one. I can't do this. I need to be with Ana she makes me feel like no other person has made me feel before. I can actually see spending my life with her." She sits there in shock and then begins to laugh. I narrow my eyes and I am getting angry.

"Oh! So you didn't tell her about your crack whore mother and how you won't let anyone touch you besides me and what was her name? Oh yeah! Mrs. Robinson! You know she kind of favors your mother. Her long chestnut brown hair, pale skin and her eyes. I caught that when I looked at her when I got to the house. Christian, I can do what she can't. I am almost certain she can't fulfill your needs." She leans in and touches my cheek. I feel myself leaning into her touch. _WHAT THE FUCK GREY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_All of a sudden I am angry.

"CAROLINE THAT WAS OVER THE FUCKING LINE! I DON'T WANT YOU! WHAT WE HAD IS OVER AND DONE WITH AND FOR YOU TO BRING UP THAT CRACK WHORE IS BENETH YOU CAROLINE KAVANAGH! KEEP AT AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER MODEL IN THIS FUCKING LIFETIME!" I get up and finish my beer and walk out of the room. I walk out of the club and I see Ana in this hot outfit. I growl and make my way up to her. I grab her by her waist and lean in. She smell so good but I can sense she is angry at me. "You look unbelievable breathtaking in this dress. It's taking every ounce of me to not take you right here." I say in a low husky voice. She storms away into the female restroom.

Oh fuck! What did I do now?!


	9. Party Time

_**ANASTASIA'S POV **_

Ever since Tuesday, I've taken the break up pretty well. I guess because I know he'll do everything to get me back. I love Christian but, I'd be damned if he just gets me back without learning some type of lesson. I've been doing lots of exercise to release my frustration and that helps out a lot. I've never been in such good shape ever. Work had been a little weird ever since I asked Victor out but, we got over it and we eat lunch together. Yes I'm surprised I'm even eating too. Every day of the week seemed to fly quickly and Friday couldn't have come any quicker. Elliot's party started at 8:00 at the Grey's house and it's safe to say that I am nervous but I am ready to face Christian and Caroline. I anxiously waited at work for 7 to come. When it was 7 are started to head home. Time to go get dressed and I am having a serious battle as to what to wear.

"Victor, can I speak with you for a second?" I say as I knock on his door. Damn he really was hot! I bit my lip but then quickly released it. I got to remember that this is only to get back at Christian. I had to find a way to make him sweat. Make him realize what he lost by talking to Caroline.

"Of course Ana, come in." I smiled and walked into his office. He is looking incredible in his black button down with white pinstripes. His smile is so beautiful and his eyes are an emerald green. I don't understand why he doesn't have a girlfriend. He is a beautiful man. I step a little closer and close the door a little bit.

"So tonight will you pick me up at 8:00? That's when it starts, but the cool people are never early." Victor lets out a laugh and I'm glad everything isn't awkward between us. Being that he is my boss and everything. He finishes up laughing and clears his throat. I begin to blush and he smiles again. I let out a little chuckle. "Sorry for blushing! You are very attractive."

"That's what i've been told over the years. Yes I can pick you up at 8:00. I can't wait Anastasia." Oh god. Can every man make my name sound hot? I blush again and walk out of his office. I couldn't wait for tonight any longer. Surly Christian knows I'm coming. I can't wait to make him so jealous but I really need to prep myself for what's to come and knowing Christian he will be expecting sex so, I have to be on guard at all times but at least he doesn't know how much stronger I've become the last week. I can play the game just as good and leave him craving for me even more. I get into my car and drive to the apartment. Kate is still upset so I decide to tell her all of it.

"Hey Kate." She doesn't even look at me, or respond. I think about the NDA. FUCK IT! The damn thing is really screwing up my life anyway. I take Kate's hands and sit her on the couch next to me. This is going to be a bit difficult for me to discuss this with Kate. I don't want her to turn on her sister but she needs to know the truth. I let out a sigh and look Kate in he red puffy eyes.

"Okay Kate! You're my best friend and I love you dearly and I trust you enough to say that you can not and I repeat CAN NOT repeat this to anyone. Not Elliot or anyone." She looks at me with a worried expression but quickly recovers.

"Okay Ana. What the hell is going on?" I begin to worry about Kate. Will she be able to handle this information I am about to give her. My stomach is in serious knots but she has to know. _IT'S NOW OR NEVER STEELE! YOU CAN DO IT!_

I blow out a sigh of relief and tell her everything. A brief description on BDSM, Christian and Caroline's background, Caroline's act to get him back. By the time I'm done Kate looks even more furious than me. Uh oh! Was this the right decision? Kate looks like she is going to pop a blood vessel. I brace myself for the brunt of Hurricane Katherine Kavanagh. I screw my eyes tight and lean back

"THAT BITCH! I can't believe she had the decency to say she felt unwanted. She should. Oh my God Ana! I am so sorry about yelling at you last night! I feel like a jackass now." Thank god Kate isn't mad at me anymore but I may have damaged the relationship she has had with her sister. It serves Caroline right! She should watch whose toes she step on. _KARMA IS A BITCH!_I want my subconscious to shut up right now. It's not the time for snide remarks.

"Listen Kate! I didn't tell you so you can turn on your sister. I just couldn't bear to see you so angry with me so please remember to not tell anyone please? For the sake of my sanity." She suddenly pulls me into an embrace. Oh god I have missed her a lot.

"I Promise Steele." She said as she smiled and gave me a warm hug.

I smile and head to my room to take a quick shower and I finally know exactly the dress to put on and that dress would be my red sexy band aid dress. This really showed every curve in my body and I haven't worn it in such a long time. I paired it with a pair of Ivory Jessica Simpson stilettos. My hair is once again curled and once I am done I take a look in the in the mirror and whistle "Damn! I look sexy." I whisper to myself. I let Kate help with my makeup before she leaves, and with Kate doing my makeup, I know I'll look good.

"Damn Steele. Christian had the guts to flirt with my sister? Wait until he sees's you tonight." She says while admiring her handy work. I take another look in the mirror and began to twirl around. I let out another whistle and Kate giggles a little.

I love it and everything is going according to plan. "You got this Steele. Show Christian exactly what he is missing" I whisper to myself. I decides to give myself a boost of confidence. Kate walks into my room and she doesn't look particularly thrilled. She must have talked to Caroline.

"Ana. Caroline just said she is going to the party as well. I'm sorry if you want me to tell her to fuck off and stay where she is I will." Kate is really pissed at Caroline. I want her to be there to admire my handy work.

"No thanks Kate." I smile and reassure her I can take care of myself. Kate leaves before me at 8:20. As I wait for victor, I start reminding myself. "Okay Ana. You know Christian will use sex to get you back. Avoid it. You can do it you need to make him jealous. Make him feel what you felt. Make him want you even more. This is pay back." I smile but am interrupted by a knock at the door. I look at the clock, its 8:35. That should be Victor. I take a deep breath and open the door. I can see Victors mouth drop on the floor. I smile. Looks like I seem to have that affect tonight.

"Wow." He is at lost for words. I look that good huh? I smile and close the door behind me. This is it! Game time.

"Hello victor. Wow yourself." Damn! He looks too good. He is wearing a black button down shirt that is tucked out of his black jeans. He looks so much better out of work. I smirk thinking how fucking fuming Christian will be. I quickly give him a kiss on the cheek and take his hand as he leads me to his car. I look at his car. Wow it's a black viper. My men and their cars. I don't know they care so much.

"Wow cool car." For what he gets paid this seems like a lot. He smiles and I blush again. Damnit! I can't help but to be attracted to my boss. He is looking incredibly delicious tonight.

"I own other companies other than SIP Ana." Wow. Do I seem to be so attractive that I always seem to pick up rich men? We get in the car, and drive to the Grey residence. In the car he blasts 'Sex on fire' and I can't help but remember me in Christian's Audi listening to this. Once we get there I get out and take Victors hand. Before knocking on the door I turn to Victor and tell him the truth.

"Listen my ex will be in there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, if you want to leave you can." I can't lie to him. I will feel bad if he finds out and doesn't want to talk to me. Victor starts to laugh. WTH? I am confused.

"Ana I get it. You need me to make him jealous. Well I can play the perfect date that will make you ex surly jealous. I've done it in the past with other female friends of mine besides I don't know why in the hell he would let you go anyways." I blush. He is a sweetheart and I give him a brief hug.

Damn! he's good with words. I take his arm and kiss his cheek before ringing the bell. Victor turns to me "ShowTime." We both smile. Wow he really wants to help me! Can the night be any better? I see Kate open the door and instantly smiles. Yup! Kate's jealous. I giggle a little and give her a small smile.

"Wow Ana he's hot. Come in." Really Kate. I turn to Victor who is smirking. I hand Kate the bag and we all walk to the back. There are tables set around the yard, and a big space left for dancing. The music is pop.

"This is a semi party you know. He's having a huge club party tomorrow." I smile. Classic Elliot. Always want to be in a club dancing. Kate walks off to the bathroom and I'm left alone with Victor. I turn to him and smile.

"I can't thank you enough." He grabs my hips and pulls me in closer to say something in my ears. Uh oh! Does he not feel comfortable here. My thoughts are getting the best of me now.

"All eyes are on us Steele. Just trying to play the part." A shiver is sent down my spine and I take his hand and skim the room. Just as I'm skimming I see he was right. Everyone was watching us. I see Caroline the skinny bitch and smirk at her. She just scowls and turns away. Ha! I look way hotter than you tonight but as I skim some more I spot Christian. Oops! He looks angry. Oh well! That will show him. Damn! Elliot,Kate,Caroline,and Christian are there. I straighten my spine and Victor bends and whispers in my ear,

"I'm guessing the one with his eyes glued to you intently is the ex? Don't worry like I said before show time." I giggle, and wink at him. I make my way to the table. Christian is livid and storms off to another part of the yard. I smile and continue to walk toward Elliot and Kate.

"Hey Elliot! Happy birthday!" I bend and kiss him on his cheek. He smiles but one look at Christian and he seems stuck. "Um! You and your… err date can sit here." Christian sips his wine and never takes his eyes off me. Kate fills the silence. "So it's victor right?" Victor nods. I give Kate a look to stop talking. I don't want him to confess he is my boss and for me to do so would make me look really desperate.

After yet another wave I silence I break it. Feeling brave because of my champagne, I put my plan to the test. "Victor, do you want to dance." Everyone looks shocked. Christian looks like he wants to shoot victor and spank the shit out of me. Victor looks at me a smirk. As if we have a private joke I blush and he takes my hand and holds my waist.

"Wow. You are really getting him jealous. Thank you Victor." He laughs and twirls me around before adjusting my boobs to him more firmly. We start to grind on each other and I realize just how horny I am. Damn! He whispers against my ear and I begin to shiver

"Well I bet he's fucking furious right now." I take a deep breath as he turns me around and looks into my eyes. I know he is just as turned on as me. I bite my lips and here him moan. Then I lean in and whisper to him. I am having too much fun with this

"Well then victor… Mission accomplished I guess." When I look back at him, I know he wants me so badly. I'm just a teaser today. I run my finger along his jaw line and turn around. I am floating on cloud 9 right now. This plan was so perfect even my subconscious agrees with me.

"If you'll excuse me. I need to use the little girls room." I whip my hair and walk to the bathroom. What gave me so much game? Fuck! I'm good but when my hands are on the handle, I'm quickly turned around. Oh! It's Christian. His hands are on either side of the wall trapping me. He quickly leans to kiss me but I put my finger in between the kiss.

"Ah ah ah Mr. Grey. My date wouldn't like that too much." I smile as I hear him moan and look at me. Desire pooling through his eyes. Oh look who cares about me and my feelings now?

"I know what you're doing Ana. For fuck sake I want to take you over my knee right now." I put my hands on either side of his face and move in.

"We all want things we can't have Christian." I slowly trace kisses from the arch of his neck to his chin, and plant one on his lips. I rub my knee up his hips and tug on his bottom lip. I can feel his erection pressing against me. I pull back and seductively lean to his ear. "We just need to work on fucking getting them." I bite my lip and run my finger down his cheek, like I did to victor. Then I remove his hand from my side and walk back to the backyard. I completely forgot to use the bathroom. I praise the lord for this sudden boost of teasing Steele. Wherever the fuck it came from, it was on fire tonight. That's twice I left Christian alone with a hard on. Well, I hope he has fun masturbating because this new Steel will be damned if she opened her legs to him without some improvement.

The mood seemed to decrease after an hour. I danced feeling Christians eyes burn a hole through my back and as time passed I got exhausted of playing and just wanted to go home. It was only The Grey's, skinny blond bitch, Kate, me and Victor. Kate comes up to me smiling. She knew I did a good job of holding Christian at arms length.

"Ana were driving together right?" I really didn't want to waste any more of Victor's time. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to play a little more but my body wouldn't allow me.

"Yea, let me just walk Victor to his car." After I said that things got quiet again. Gosh could this be more awkward. I take his hand and we go outside.

"So Christian Grey is the ex? Impressive. Rich or not, he will learn. He thinks because he's Christian Grey he gets what he wants but he is 're a very strong woman. Not many girls will stick up to a man like him but you're different and Christian is a lucky man. If he doesn't learn tonight, there is absolutely no hope for him." Despite everything Victor made me have fun. I enjoyed a normal day without body guards, or possessive people. I had the hugest smile on my face.

"Victor thank you for tonight. You weren't just a guy to make him jealous. I had so much fun. Thank you." I grab his hands and plant a kiss on his cheek. He catches me by surprise by pulling me closer by my waist and plants a kiss on my head.

"You don't need to act we seem to have a set of eyes on us and plus that was mostly for my benefit." He swipes his fingers on my cheek and gets in his car. What a good night. I walk back into the house and see Kate getting ready to leave And Caroline sitting next to Elliot. She really didn't get a clue but it didn't get me upset I know Christian wants me. I walk to Elliot and say goodbye.

"Happy birthday Elliot." He laughs and looks at me. What is so damn funny. I cock my head to one side and raise an eyebrow.

"You really are something Ana. Christian is pissed the hell off!" I smile. Serves the fucker right! I smile and began to laugh.

"Well if I don't teach him a lesson, he will never learn. Christian hurt me and I will make him suffer until he changes." Elliot laughs again and hugs me.

"Welcome to the family Steele. You're just what he needed." It's good to hear his own brother agree with me. I smile at him and go to Kate.

"Caroline left already. You ready?" I nod and begin to smile again

"Yes." Then I see Christian interrupt. Fuck! What do you want Grey?

"Can I talk to you Ana?" I nod to Kate and she goes to the car. This better be worth my time.

"Yes Christian?" What does he want?

"Listen Ana Can you please just let me drive you home? Can we talk sometime?" He has his puppy dog eyes and he looks desperate. _NO STEELE HE NEEDS TO LEARN._My subconscious is right. I put my hand on his arms and smile up at him.

"I'll think about it." Before I leave, he pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly.

"I'll win you back, baby." I unwrap myself from him and tip toe to his ear. _SURE HE WILL…..WHEN PIGS FLY! MAKE HIM SUFFER MORE!_

"Actions speak louder than word Grey. Laters, baby." And with a wink, I turn and head to the car. I'm greeted by an applauding Kate.

"Who knew you had it in you Ana. You worked him tonight. Oscar winning performance!" I bow and laugh loudly.

"That's just the beginning Kate. He'll have to do much better than pout and seduce me." Kate arched a brow, and we got into the car. When we got home I threw off my shoes and took off my dress. Could the night be more exhausting? I laid in my bed and checked my phone. Maybe I'll text him.

***TOMMOROW, ESCALA!-Ana**

**Question Time!  
**

**What should Ana do next to make Mr. Grey Suffer?  
**

**Do you think Victor is going to make a b line for Ana seeing as though she is "single?"  
**

**Do you think Caroline feels like an asshole yet? (My answer is yes! lol)  
**


	10. Flashback 1

_**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! BETWEEN SCHOOL STARTING, MY BODY FAILING AND FAMILY EMERGENCIES HAPPENING BACK TO BACK I HAVE BEEN HAVING A HECTIC COUPLE OF DAYS SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I KNOW THERE ARE SOMETHINGS THAT NEED TO BE CLARIFIED AND I PROMISE ONCE I HAVE MY HEAD ON STRAIGHT I WILL CLARIFY ANY MISCONCEPTIONS. NOW WITH THAT BEING SAID, I SAY WE CONTINUE WITH THE STORY =)  
**_

_**CAROLINE'S FLASHBACK**_

_**Saturday**_

"CAROLINE! GET UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR MODELING AUDITION FOR THE SEATTLE METROPOLITAN FASHION WEEK!" My roommate Gina says to me. I just want to sleep and I am not feeling good. I roller and pull the sheets over my head. Gina jumps on me to wake me up and I push her off! "CAROLINE GET THE HELL UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" She yells again. I finally drag myself out of bed. I yawn and look at the clock. FUCK! IT'S 10 MINUTES TO 11! REGISTRATION STOPS AT NOON! I run into the bathroom and begin to brush my teeth and brush my hair into a neat ponytail. I am putting everything into my bag while brushing my teeth. I was always known as the best multi-tasker in my family. Thank goodness I put my clothes out for today because I think I would have been in a world of trouble if I didn't because I am really indecisive when it comes to an outfit.

"GINA! I AM ALMOST READY! WHAT CAR ARE WE TAKING?!" I yell out. My parents just bought me a Volkswagen EOS convertible and I love it but I would rather have a Mustang or an Camero. Something about American muscle cars gets me really excited. Gina walks in and she is looking smoking hot. She is wearing a tight wight shirt with a cute black vest and her black stone washed jeans that I bought her while I was in California with her high heel boots. "Whoa! Hottie alert! Hottie Alert! You know if I were into women, I would totally ask you out on a date right now." We both laugh and she bit her lip. Gina is a bi sexual and she just got out of a relationship with this chick who treated her so wrong. You would think that if you date a female she would know how to treat you but obviously that isn't the case.

"We are taking my car! I can get us there faster. Do you have everything? Your head shots? Your portfolio?…." I look in my bag and begin to panic. WHERE IS MY WALLET? She holds up a black coach clutch and smiles. "Your wallet?" Where the hell would I be without Gina. I first met Gina at a go see appointment for Burberry in Los Angeles. We were waiting for our rides and we just sat and talked. We eventually hit it off right away and decided to move in together. At the time, I was a make-up consultant by day, bartender by night! Gina has been my best friend since then. I grabbed my wallet and like that we ran out of our door and hopped in the car. "This is so nerve wrecking!" I nod and put on my sunglasses. We back out of the parking space and sped off.

About 20 minutes later, we arrive at the hotel were fashion week was being held. I check my make-up in the mirror and we head inside. I look at my watch and it was 10 minutes to 12. YES! WE MADE IT! I walk up to the door and held it for Gina. "After you madame!" I say with a smile and she begins to chuckle.

"Oh stop it Caroline! You are too much!" We walk up to the table dropped off our portfolios and walked to the open ballroom. When we got to the door, our jaws were on the floor. It was freaking packed in there! I looked at Gina and she looked at me and shrugged. We took a seat in the back and remained silent. I wasn't expecting this much of a turnout. I guess all of the west coast is in this one room. I look around and I see some seasoned models that I have seen at some of my go see appointments and I see some model newbies who are trying to dive right into the modeling world. A half hour goes by and someone walked up to the podium. I wonder what they are going to say.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THANK YOU FOR COMING OUT TO THE AUDITION FOR THE SEATTLE METROPOLITAN FASHION WEEK! WE ARE EXTREMELY EXCITED FOR YOU TO BE HERE AND WE HOPE YOU MAKE IT TO THE ACTUAL SHOW. WE ARE READY TO AUDITION PEOPLE FOR THE LIKES OF DIANE VON FURSTENBERG, KELLY CUTRONE AND THE REVOLUTION LINE, LAUREN CONRAD, WHITNEY PORT AND MUCH, MUCH MORE. SO CAN I HAVE THE LAST 4 ROWS MET US IN THE LOBBY!" Oh yeah! Gina and I get to audition together. I remember the first audition we went to neither of us got picked but I was happy that we auditioned together and I believe it was for Los Angeles Fashion week. We walked into another ballroom and I am immediately freaking out because I see Lauren Conrad and Whitney Port sitting next to each other. I was a big fan of Laguna Beach and The Hills when they were on. I have always liked….no loved Lauren. She is so down to earth and very cool. One by one each designer called us up and told us to walk. Lauren and Whitney called me at the same time and I giggled. I begin to walk and I walk with confidence. I turn and my ponytail whips around as I go back again. They both say thank you and I walk back to Gina smiling from ear to ear. I hear Kelly call up Gina and she immediately began to do her sexy strut. She has different walks that she uses. I always loved her sexy strut because it showed that she owns the runway for the moment and nobody could tell her different. Gina walks back to me and I gave her a low five. They dismiss everyone but me,Gina and a few other models. Lauren calls me and 3 others up and she selected me to walk for her show. Whitney called up Gina and I to walk in her show and Kelly called up Gina to walk in her show. It sucks we didn't get Diane Von Furstenberg or Gucci but we really weren't worried about it. We ran outside and hugged each other.

"This calls for a celebration drink." Gina says as she puts her top down of her Jaguar convertible. I nod as I pulled down my aviator sunglasses and we pull off. We get back to the apartment and I was incredibly tired and I wanted to go to sleep so I decided to take nap. Something woke me up abruptly and I am sweating a lot. I make my way into the bathroom and I wipe my face. I look at the clock in the bathroom and it's damn near 8:30. Hell, I must have been really tired but why was I that tired. I walk out to the living room of our apartment and I see Gina on her computer. I wonder what she is doing. I walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I ask her. I can see a small portion of her smile and she looks back.

"Good morning sunshine. I thought since we are doing fashion week here, I was wondering if it would be better to move to Los Angeles to get better opportunities." She says as she peaks up from her Ray Ban glasses. I think she may be on to something but I am not ready to move yet. We just got settled here. I kind of want to stay here for a little bit even though I hate this fucking weather. I look and noticed that the clock say 8:45. "Shall we get ready to go celebrate. I got a car to drive us for the night?" I look at Gina and laugh. Gina gets up and grabs 2 glasses out of the cabinet and grabs the bottle of wine out of the wine cooler. She pops the cork and pours both of us a little bit. She holds it up and smiles. "To friendship and modeling. The 2 things that we never thought would coexist." I began to laugh and clanged my glass with hers. My email tone on my phone went off at the same time Gina's email notification goes off.

_**DEAR GIRLS,**_

_**WE ARE EXCITED TO HAVE YOU ON THE TEAM FOR FASHION WEEK. FASHION WEEK IS IN 2 DAYS AND WE NEED TO GET YOU READY**_  
_**WITH THAT BEING SAID, WE NEED YOU TO COME AND GET FITTED AND PREPED FOR THE SHOW. WE NEED YOU HERE AT 9 AM TOMORROW AND SUNDAY AT 10 AM**_  
_**WE LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU**_

_**SINCERELY**_  
_**LAUREN,WHITNEY AND KELLY**_  
_**Team Hills xoxo**_

We both squeal and drink the last of the wine and head to bed. This is going to be an awesome feeling! I can't wait. I run into my room after telling Gina goodnight. I am dancing in my room because these next two days are going to be really exciting. I turn on my music and quickly drift off to sleep again.

_**WEDNESDAY**_

The show had come and gone and the dinner party was amazing. It was so cool that we got to keep the clothes from our shows. I honestly didn't need anymore clothes but hey a few extra pieces wouldn't hurt. I am sitting on my bed reading a Jane Austen novel when suddenly my phone rings. It's a number that I don't know but I need to find out who it is. Why can't I be like Gina and let these calls go to voicemail. I pick up my phone and slide it over to answer.

"Caroline Kavanagh speaking. How can I help you?" There is a small chuckle on the other end. I should have let it go to voicemail.

"Ms. Kavanagh! This is Christian Grey. I have done business with your father at Kavanagh Media. How are you doing today?" He says in a business like tone. I remember dad telling me about him and how much of gentleman he was. My dad was hoping that one day we meet and possibly hook up but I don't need my dad to hook me up with anyone of his business partners or clients.

"Hello Mr. Grey! My father has told me a lot about you and your work ethic. It's finally great to talk to you. What can I do you for today?" I try to sound equally business like but I feel like it is failing. His voice is so smooth and calming.

"I am calling today because I was at the Seattle Metropolitan Fashion show Monday and Tuesday. I wanted to say how extraordinary you looked walking down the runway." WAIT! WHAT? YOU WERE AT THE FASHION SHOW AND MY DAD DIDN'T GIVE ME A HEADS UP?! DAMN YOU DAD! "Your father told me you were modeling and he was proud of you. I had to see it for myself and I must say I am impressed." I lay back on my bed and begin to think. Why is he really calling me. It surely cannot be to congratulate me on my involvement in the show.

"Well, I am glad that you liked the show. Look Mr. Grey, I am in the middle of something. Is it possible to talk to you later?" I say in hopes to kick him off the phone. In all actuality, I am not lying I am heading to see mom and dad for a little bit.

"Yes. You can reach me on this number. Congratulations again Ms. Kavanagh. Talk to you soon." He hangs up and I am left to wonder why did he call me. Did he call Gina as well? I look over and I noticed it was a little past 2. I guess i should start getting dressed and ready to leave. It's a nice warm day out so I decided on a cute long pant romper and a pair of Jessica Simpson pumps. I take my hair out of the ponytail and let my blonde hair fall. For once I didn't have to take a brush to it, my hair actually fell into place. I grabbed my purse and my Gucci sunglasses and headed to my car. I make sure my face is ok as I back up out of my space and drive out of my apartment complex.

A half hour later, I arrived at my parents house. I check myself one more time to make sure I look presentable. I get out of the car and I walk to my house. I miss this place so much but it sucks because Kate nor Ethan are here. I feel a quick surge of disappointment but I get over it. I ring the door bell and I must say that I have never been this nervous to see my parents since the one day in college when I got a C in one of my classes. My dad was furious at me and the day he threatened to cut me off because of it!. Mom answered the door and she has never looked better. "Hey mom!" I say with a kool aid smile.

"Caroline! How are you dear?" I give her a big hug and she kisses my cheek. My mom looks like she is about to cry. Oh goodness. Has it really been that long since I seen my parents?

"Oh mom! Please don't cry! Where's dad?" I ask because I want to see him too. I miss my parents so much and eventually I have to tell them that me and Gina are looking to move to Los Angeles to pursue our modeling careers. She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips into a hard line. That could only mean one thing. He is having a home lunch with a client. She guides me into the house and closes the door. I walk in and look up and see this gorgeous man sitting at their dinning room table. Who are you and why are you a walking piece of art. I look over and see my dad. I smiled and he returned one back. "Hey dad!" I walk over to give him a hug. He wipes his mouth, gets up and gives me a hug.

"Caroline dear! How have you been? How was fashion week?" He is really proud that I was selected as a model. He always had the highest hopes for me even when I got a C in one of my classes in college.

"It was fine. Gina and I only walked for 3 designers and it was only for 2 days but all in all it was good. I added some stuff to my portfolio which I totally forgot to bring. I'm sorry dad!" I can't believe I forgot my portfolio and it was sitting on my bed! He smiled and began to laugh.

"You are still the forgetful daughter I know. Forgive me for being rude. Caroline, this is Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises Holdings inc." He says as Christian gets up and holds his hands out for me to shake. THIS IS THE ONE THAT CALLED ME?! OH MY GOD!

"So we finally meet Ms. Kavanagh." He says while smiling. I am shaking his hand with my mouth open. What do I say to this man?

"Mr. Grey. What a pleasant surprise! Nice to finally meet you." I say as my face goes pale. We release our hands and he sits back down. "Excuse me! I need to run and use the lavatory. I run pass my mom and head straight for the bathroom. I lock the door and begin to pace back and forth! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I SAY? AM I DRESSED APPROPRIATELY? OH GROUND SWALLOW ME UP NOW!

**FLASHBACK TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. A Brand New Ana

**A/N: I AM CONTINUING ANA'S POV UNTIL I CAN COME UP WITH A GOOD STORY LINE FOR CAROLINE'S AND CHRISTIAN'S POV FROM THE PARTY. ENJOY =)**

Oh Fuck! It's 7:30. I'm late. I told Christian I would be coming at 6:00. Ha! Oh well! He's going to be pissed. So much for things being easy today. Well, since I'm already late might as well take a shower. My body argues with getting out of bed. I have a major hangover. Could things go any worse than they already are? The warmth of the water really helps relax me. I'm really not nervous at all about me Christian. I glance at the clock and it's now 7:45. I might as well just give him permission to punish me. I probably should try to get there soon. What should I wear? A dress? My inner goddess purrs. Well, someone is a bit happy about seeing Christian but fuck it. I don't need to get all fancy just to talk. I wore dresses the whole week. Anastasia Steele doesn't do dresses every day. Maybe for a special occasion but not as a daily wardrobe choice. Oh Christian! What the hell did you do to me? I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black laced tank top and my black boots. Jesus! All the color has been drained out of my wardrobe. Ah whatever! I didn't expect to be the same girl forever and besides I look extremely hot. I look like a mean villain bitch. I decided to skip food and yet another reason for Christian to be furious. Meh! Whatever! He'll live. I head in my car and drive to Escala. This will be a long and exhausting night. When I get in the elevator, I'm feeling really confident along with sexy, bitchy, and sarcastic, but hey those can come in handy. When the bitch did what she did, I change so drastically. I enter the foyer and see Christian wine in his hand and the other hand through his hair. I smirk, oh fifty. He sips his wine and glares at me.

"You're late." Leave it to him to point out the obvious. _WELL THANK YOU CAPTAIN HINDSIGHT! GLAD TO SEE YOU KNOW WHAT TIME I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HERE._My subconscious is firing insults and I haven't even been here for more than 5 minutes but I have to agree with her.

"Oh really I didn't know." I say with a smirk. I'm beginning to really test his patience. He raises his brow and put's his glass down. He begins to asses me. His face is completely unreadable. I wonder what he is thinking. Maybe he is going through the list of felonies I have committed but he really has no room to talk. He has committed the worst crime of them all.

"I bet you didn't eat." His eyes go from smoldering to on fire. Fuck he is angry. How can he even tell? Jesus talk about mind reader. He obsession with me eating is becoming a bit scary.

"You know me so well honey. So are we going to talk or continue to talk about what I have done wrong?" Might as well get to the point. He cocks his head to the side and begins to run his hands through his hair. I walk a little to the left and I cross my arms. I am feeling like a true bitch right now and I could give two shits.

"So let me get this straight. You're late, you didn't eat and you choose now of all times to be sarcastic and demanding?" With each word he steps closer to me. Fuck he's hot. I hope he has condoms. Who am I kidding? He is always prepared. I can feel all of my muscles clinch up as he take each movement.

"Uh Christian? You forgot the bitchy part but other than that you seem to be on point as always Mr. Grey." He smirks and I return the smile. I like this new me. I want this new me to stick around for awhile. I uncross my arms and put my hands on my hips and cock my head to the side.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled yesterday. I ought to take you over my knee right now and teach you a lesson." Oh now I need to be reprimanded? Really?_ I'M SORRY! WHERE IN MY HOW-TO-BE-A-BITCH MANUAL DOES IT SAY THAT I SHOULD PLAY FAIR?! _I mentally glare at my subconscious and she holds her hands up in defeat.

"Funny you should mention that and here I thought I was the one teaching the lessons Grey!" Now he's just inches away from me. He lets out a chuckle and I can see lust in his eyes. My inner goddess is preparing for herself just in case something goes down. I begin to smile.

"You've changed. I like it … a lot Anastasia." Oh God. I love the new us. It's fun. I decide to play along some more. Now I laugh.

"Ironic huh? Here I was trying to get you to change. I Guess that back fired huh?" I cocked my head and stare at him.

"Well it was worth the try." I bite my lip and he takes in a breath. "What's your problem?" Oh Hell! My problem? Did he suddenly get memory loss? I shift positions and roll my eyes. He must have caught amnesia because I clearly remembered what happened which in fact caused all of this.

"I'm not the one with the problems Christian." He frowns and glares at me. Damn that was low even by my standards._ STEELE KEEP IT UP! DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR HIM! HE CAUSED ALL OF THIS!_My subconscious is right again. She has been on a roll for the past coupe of days.

"That's a low blow and you know it Anastasia." I laugh and bite the inside of my cheek. Oh there is so much I want to say but I decide to finally bite my tongue and keep my thoughts to myself.

"Oh no Grey. The blow was what you did that night and we both know that." He turns around running his hands through his hair while I talk. He is fighting his anger and I can see it. I am getting to him FINALLY! "She means nothing,I want you, blah blah. That's shit Grey." He turns around. Damn he's hot. He looks frustrated and very horny.

"I'm sorry." I turn around and laugh. He can't be serious? Sorry flew the coupe 3 days ago.

"Wow, he's sorry well that fixes everything doesn't it? Face it! You are terrified of losing me. Maybe I should turn right back out the door. You'll be even more sorry then won't you?" Now he just looks angry. He runs his hands through his hair

"Anastasia I've been fucking apologizing every damn day but then you just fucking shake it off and then go tease me with that fucking prick Victor." Oh lord. Why doesn't he get it? I begin to shake my head and chuckle a little bit.

"Oh was that what I was doing? Hmm, I would have never known." He steps closer and looks me in the eye. Ok he is getting infuriated. Maybe I should stop.

"Stop the fucking act already." Really he has the nerve to curse? I'll keep this act up for a little while longer. He is beginning to piss me off.

"I'll stop when you do." He looks at me with a questioning stare. _OH DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON GREY!_

"What act?" He is really being dense!

"The act where you pretend to care! If you were really sorry, you would show it. Why the fuck are you still trying?! She's beautiful just go fuck her and get some release. I don't know why you still stick around." SHIT! Why did I just say that? Oh lord, please let me take it back. He narrows his eyes. Oh fuck! I really crossed the line this time.

"Why do I care? Do you even here yourself. I fucking care because I love you Anastasia." Awwwwww. I can hear the audience in my head. I finally break the tough girl act. Oh God I missed him…a lot.

"Well you have a hell of a way of showing it." I am trying to fight back my tears. He really does love me. He still needs to learn how to respect my feelings.

Now he completely closes all the space between us and puts both of his hand on my face. "I don't know how Anastasia. I've never loved someone. You fucking make me insane! I never had to deal with people caring and loving me. I never had that affection other than my family." He's looking straight into my eyes oh my fifty. I'm speechless. He lays his head against mines. "You don't know how badly I want to fucking bury myself in you." I can hear his breathing and my breathing both beat rapidly.

"Oh baby, you have no idea." I say breathlessly. He moans and starts trailing kisses around my neck. In between kisses he starts to talk to me.

"I like the new you. So strong! So sexy. You left me with a fucking hard on two times in a row Anastasia. I want you so fucking bad." I moan close my eyes and roll my head back. I need this right now.

"Well I needed to change to get you to change. It worked didn't it?" He chuckles against my skin, and lifts his head up and looks at me.

"I'll never disobey again, okay." He nods. Then I start nodding. Oh god I need him now.

"Now can I fucking take you? The suspense is killing me?" I nod quickly

"Oh God yes!" I say breathlessly

"Yes?" He looks excited.

"Yes Christian." He growls, and kisses me with so much desire. He backs me up to the wall and lifts me up by my waist onto him. I wrap my legs around him as he begins to kiss my neck. I needed him so bad. I want him inside me. I start moaning as he kisses my cleavage, and murmurs against my skin.

"I miss your body so much baby." I moan louder and lift his head from my chest.

"I've missed you too but so help me God if we don't get this over with I might have to take control." He groans, and starts to kiss me hard. As my body is wrapped around him he starts to bring me to his room. Once were in his room he lays by back against the wall, and takes off my shirt in between kisses. I take off his and he sets me on the floor. He drops on his knees and starts to kiss my stomach and takes off my boots and jeans.

"God you smell so good." I moan in pleasure from his words and his kisses. When he comes up to kiss me again, I turn him around and push him on the wall. He groans.

"Fuck Ana!" I follow his steps and drop to the floor and take off his jeans. When I'm done he picks me up and throws me on the bed and stares at me. "Fuck your beautiful. Remind me why I was so stupid?" He slowly get on top of me and kisses the top of my breast.

"I can ask the same question but I'll make sure you get your punishments." He trails kisses to my ear and whispers.

"Only if you get your share of punishments. Now, Hold on baby! I haven't had you in three long miserable days." But before he could have filled me I pulled him under me and sat on top of him. I flipped my hair and bet over to whisper to him.

"I can say the same to you Mr. Grey." Damn when did I get so hot? I bent to kiss him and then Christian murmured against my skin.

" . ." I smirked, and reached in his drawer to get out a condom. I ripped it with my teeth and placed it on him as I still sat on his chest. He watched me mesmerized as I did so.

"I believe you're a bit over dressed." With a swift move he ripped of my underwear and placed me on him as he sat up. As I felt him fill me, I cried out in pleasure.

"Oh God." Once he pushed in me we went slowly, savoring each moment. I missed this so much. This is an amazing feeling

"God Ana. You feel so fucking good. I'm sorry." I put my finger on his lips.

"Shh. Just make love to me Christian." With each slow thrust, I felt myself and Christian rise. How did I last this long without him? As I let myself go I moaned loudly. After one more thrust he let go. He fell back with me on top of him. As I rolled off of him I laughed.

"Amazing sex." He rolled to his side and laughed.

"Best I ever had, baby." I smile but suddenly feel something under the pillow. I frown and look under and see a journal. Christian has a journal.

"Ana don't.." But I cut him off as I kneel on the bed and open to the first page. As I try to fight him off I read the first sentence out loud.

"I miss Ana so much. Seeing her with that fucker made me want to take him in an alley and beat the shit out of him." But then he took the Journal away from me as I stood laughing. "You keep a Journal?" He looked at me with a smirk.

"Amusing am I? Flynn suggested it to get my feelings out." As he put the journal down I got on top of him and looked into his eyes smiling.

"Aw and you wrote about me. My baby." Laughing I kissed him and he returned the kiss. I grazed my teeth against his jaw and kissed his neck.

"How about another round Grey?" But before he can say anything, my phone interrupted him. Fuck who is calling me.

"Skinny bitch is trying to contact your cellular device." I groan and lay my head on his neck, and Christian starts to laugh. "Wow Anastasia, I'm guessing that's Caroline?" I giggle and look at him.

"Yes I named her skinny bitch on my phone. Why the fuck is she calling me?" I get off of Christian and get my phone. "Probably to make up some lie." SHIT! What if Kate told her? Damn! How would Christian feel about me telling Kate? Oh I don't even care. "She can't take a hint?" I smirk and turn to him. "Maybe we should let her know who you want in a not so nice way." I get back into bed and tell Christian to follow my lead. I pick up the phone and make bed noises.

"OH CHRISTIAN!" I start to moan loudly, and Christian raises a brow. "Follow my lead," I mouth to him and he plays along.

"SHIT ANA!" I smirk at him. We start to jump on the bed and moan and then we slowly stop, and drop. I hang up the phone and throw it on the bed. I hop on top of Christian and start another round as I kiss him. After another round I get up from his bed and look for my bra.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he lifts himself off of the bed.

"I'm going home." I find my bra and place it on me. Then I go to his draw and pull out his boxers and put them on.

"What do you mean?" I look up at him as I place on my jeans and then walk over to him.

"You haven't yet earned your sleepover Grey." I wink and take my boots and shirt as I go downstairs. I put them both on and hear him following me.

"Ana it's two in the morning. You're not going anywhere." I fix my hair looking in the mirror and turn to him.

"Well that's funny because I just said I am. Its going to take a lot more than a command, your amazing sexpertise and a time to get me to stay over. I've changed Christian. I'm not the little virgin girl that you can control by your touch. Just like you not the big bad dominant who doesn't have a heart. Next time try a little harder. Tonight was fun but nothing changed." I went up to him and ran my nail down his cheek. "Sleep tight grey." With a smile I turn pick up my leather jacket, and walk out of the door. Damnit I'm good. I can't stop smiling as I go down the elevator and see Caroline. Really? I smile as I walk out. "Nothing like an obsessed ex to ruin the night." I push her to the wall and look her in the eye. "Do you ever get a fucking clue?" She smiles and looks back at me.

"Maybe I'm getting the wrong signals but it seemed like Christian wanted me the last time we were together." As she says that I hear the elevator and see Christian come out. He looks from me to Caroline and stays quiet. I take a step back as I decide to play a different game. I smile and try a new tact.

"You know what you're right. I mean I did just fuck him but were done now. Oh! You can talk to him now I'm finished." By the shocked look on hers and Christians face I am satisfied. I smirk and slowly walk backwards. "Bye guys. Have a fun night." I wink and turn the corner to head to my car. Looks like Christian Isn't the only one who needs to learn a lesson. Do I have to teach everybody how to fucking act? Right about now I can care less. The only way I cannot get hurt is by looking after myself. I get into my car and decide not to go home. When was the last time I stood out and acted my age? With Christian Grey the answer is never. Then the thought hits me. I begin to smile and I drive home. I run in and start to pack a little bag and then I am out again. I drive and drive and find myself at the airport.

"Hello. Where to?" The front desk person asked. Where should I go to let off some steam and have fun. Lots of fun? I smirk and take out my wallet.

"Las Vegas please." Vegas! Here I come.


	12. Betrayal or Set up

**A/N: 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! THAT SHOULD MAKE UP FOR THE TIME THAT I HAVE LOST! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR =)**

Oh thank god the plane is landing. Gosh the plane ride was two hours and forty five minutes long. My butt is numb and my ears are killing me. I need to get at least a couple of hours of sleep if I want to have fun tonight. I mean that's where the party starts in the night. When I get off the plane I go to a pay phone a log on my account to check my emails. I got an email from my bank account telling me I have a total of 4,050 dollars. Well that's good considering I've saved up all my money since I got my job. Damn speaking of jobs I probably lost mines. Oh well, Jack was an ass anyway and talk about stalkers. I already have one in my life I really could have gone without another one. Gosh, Seattle is crawling with obsessed men._ ANA STOP IT YOU'RE HERE TO HAVE SOME FUN!_! My subconscious reminds me and she's right. I need to stop obsessing so much. I came to the land of one night stands and hangovers to have a good time. I'd be damned if someone so much as try's to ruin it. It took me about two hours to actually get on the plane. I left at two so that would make it four hours. Plus the almost three hours on the plane will make is approximately seven. I see that I have seven missed calls and who else could it be other than my stalker. I shake my head and call him to ease his mind.

"Christian, what graces me with seven calls from you today?" I can almost hear his heart beating. Gosh he's pissed but then again when isn't he? _MAYBE WHEN YOU ACTUALLY LISTEN TO HIM._ I scoff boo hoo. God forbid I make him mad. I roll my eyes and run my hand through my hair

"Where are you? I've been worried." I roll my eyes again knowing he can't see me._ ABOUT TO GO HAVE SOME FUN WITHOUT YOU! HOPE YOU ARE HAVING FUN WITH THAT BITCH!_ My subconscious says and again I mentally glare at her.

"Well i'm sorry! I didn't know you were my dad. You saw me last night. No need to have a heart attack. I'm fine! I'm not in Seattle but I'm fine." I start searching for a bar outside of the airport. God I need something strong. Maybe a straight shot of vodka or brandy.

"Where the hell are you Anastasia?" He says through gritted teeth. I roll my eyes once more. To hell with this! I need to end this conversation now.

"I'm somewhere. Don't bother tracking me either because this is a pay phone. My phone is in Seattle. Calm down! I'm safe! I'll just be out a little bit for a week or more." I hear him growl. Oops did I strike a nerve?! Oh well! I smirk

"More than a fucking week!? Why the hell did you leave anyway?" I chuckle and decide to hurry things. This conversation is getting stale and I really need that drink.

"I need a break from Seattle. I need to think of myself first but let me just let you know that so far I've rolled my eyes two times during this conversation. So, instead of trying to find me your "sub" if I can remember correctly were your exact words maybe you should be thinking of my punishments and also the fact that I'm hanging up now. Laters, baby." I hang up the phone and think of how pissed he is. Oh this is a great beginning to this spur of the moment vacation.

When I enter the bar I sit on the stool and take in my surroundings. It's quite crowded for seven in the morning. It's small and smells of booze and sex. That's Las Vegas for you baby. I whirl my chair back to the counter and call the waiter. "Can I get vodka on the rocks?" The drink came to me quickly, and as I drank it burned my throat. The waiter tops me off with another one.

"I see I'm not the only morning drinker?" I turn and see a brown hair girl with blue eyes smiling at me. Um, well than is she blind because I see many people in here. I put my glass up as if clinking it with an imaginary cup, and take another sip. "Let me guess, boy troubles?" Well isn't that the most **ing common thing to say if you see a girl in a bar. _WHY ARE YOU BEING A BITCH YOU COULD USE MORE FRIENDS OTHER THAN KATE_. Yea I am being a bitch. I turn and smile.

"Is it that obvious?" She laughs and takes the seat next to me and orders Bacardi sour. I look at her and she looks at me. I give her a smile and take another sip of my vodka.

"You're Ana right?" WHAT THE HELL? HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY DAMN NAME? I turn and raised my eyebrow. Please tell me I don't have another stalker. I can't take anymore. It's bad enough Christian equals up to 4 stalkers.

"And you know that how?" She takes a sip and smirks. She isn't telling me what I want to know. It seems like she is stalling. She smirks a little and takes a sip of her Bacardi sour.

"I'm Leila. Christians ex sub. I know you're his current sub I've seen you too." I laugh and roll my head back. Oh this is too much of a fucking coincidence. First Caroline now her. Could it get any worse.

"Well is someone sending all of his fucking subs back into his life? I've seen to have a run in with another one of his subs and she wasn't acting as an ex." I take a sip f my vodka. FUCK MY LIFE! What the hell did I do to deserve this? Two  
ex subs in a row. If I see another, I might have to shoot myself.

"What do you guys have a Christian Grey fan club and now your all deciding on coming back into his life?" She smiles and finishes her drink. I was actually being serious. Do they really have a Christian Grey fan club?

"I'm harmless trust me. Actually, I am taking a vacation off of life and you?" Wow, she really looks like me but that really doesn't explain Caroline. Lelia is a brunette and was a sub of his. Caroline is blonde and was his first sub. I am so confused about this whole situation but I don't let it get to me.

"The same." She cock her head and stares at me. "I can't really handle of the shit that life is throwing at me. So, I said what the hell! I haven't had the opportunity to act my age and here I am." She smiles and I smile back.

"So how about we go out and hit the town. I'm meeting my friends tonight at a party. You want to join?" Hmmm, go out with Christians ex…..is it good or bad? I don't know about this idea really. _IF SHE WANTED TO HURT YOU, SHE WOULD HAVE DONE IT ALREADY! GEEZ ANA! THINK FOR ONCE!_ My subconscious is right.

"Are your friends also his subs?" She rolls her head back laughing. That was kind of a stupid question but hey it doesn't hurt to ask.

"No, they are all Grey free." I want to have fun and who am I to judge just because of the whore Caroline? I sip the last of my drink and stand. I grabbed my purse and small bag. I give her a friendly smile.

"Sure. Why not? You only live once right?" I smiled again and she began to get excited.

"Great! Well, it looks like you didn't pack much. How about a little shopping trip and get some clothes for you." Lelia said as we walked out of the bar. She had a rental car and like that we drove to the mall and began to shop.

After spending the day with Leila, I learn she is actually fun. At least this one is normal. We went shopping for me. I only packed the necessities but I could use more clothes since i'll be here for the week or more. We went back to her place after and got ready to hit the town. I turn on E! News and who other than Christian Grey is on. Oh great! I get away from him and yet he follows me

"Guliana you may like this next story! We have news on one of the richest and hottest men in the world. That's right Ryan. I love speaking about this man because his fashion sense is always on point. Christian Grey the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings in was spotted on the red carpet looking hotter than ever tonight wearing a custom made Armani suit. I got to say whatever female he choose to be his girlfriend will be lucky to have him. I hear shopping trips in her near future Ryan" I got up and got a drink. Great even Guliana Rancic is drooling over him.

"Whoopty fucking doo. Christian Grey oh God. I don't know what the fucking fuss is all about. If they only knew the real him and how frustrating it is to try and be his girlfriend they will reconsider everything they are saying." Leila laughs and shakes her head. She understands how I feel.

"I'm assuming things are not going well. Ana! just forget about it. Let's just have fun tonight. You look hot and so do I so, let's just go out and forget about everything. I mean that's what we are here for right?" Wow! This is the closest I've been to someone other than Christian, Kate, or my family. I am actually liking this.

"You know what? You're fucking right. God he is miles away and he still gets to me. Let's go out and get wasted." Mr. Grey will not approve but tonight is not about him or any other day while I'm here. I am here to have fun and live my life.

After that day, Leila and I have been hanging out ever since. We've been out to many parties and on the last night was when things went wrong. I let the warm water take over and relaxed until a knock came on the bathroom door. Hopefully it's nothing serious.

"Hey Ana! There's a package at the door for you." God I really didn't want to get out. I am loving this shower but I am curious to see who sent me something. Christian probably found out where I was and sent something to me. Ugh! He is exasperating

"I'll be there in a minute. Hold up." I take the fluffy towel and wrap it around myself. As I head in the living room, I go to the door and see a man. He was a cute delivery boy.

"Anastasia Steele? Sign here." I see his eyes widen as he sees me in my towel. Ever since I came to Las Vegas I've became really confident with my body and Leila has helped with that. I take the package and sign. He hands it to me and I shut the door. I wonder what it could be? Christian sends me boxes of things not envelopes. My nerves are getting the best of me.

"What is it?" Leila asked as we both sat on the couch? I don't know what it could be. Do I even want to open it? _OPEN IT STEELE!_ My subconscious yells at me.

"I don't know. Nobody told me they were going to be sending me a package." I rip open the big yellow envelope and my heart stops. It's Christian with a bottle of wine and a girl with blonde hair in Escala talking. Then I see him leaning closer and closer almost about to kiss her until they were interrupted by Gail. My first reaction to the blonde hair was Caroline. That bitch! what the fuck was she doing there? Then the next picture I see makes my heart sink. I see the girl turn around trying to hide from Gail, and it's Kate! My Kate? My fucking best friend Kate? Then a note falls out of the envelope. Lelia picks it up and reads it.

"Ana! You might want to read it." My face goes pale and I take the note from her. My hands are shaking badly. Why Kate? Why would you do this to me? I thought we were like sisters. You are my best friend and you are spotted with Christian in his apartment! My mood goes from calm to depressed to enraged in a matter of minutes.

_**I guess we don't always know who are friends are**_  
_**- Anonymous**_

Leila looks at me with sincerity in her eyes. The date on the pictures were last night. I suppress a laugh and shake my head. "What a friend." I whispered to myself. A tear escapes my eye and falls on the photo. Leila embraces me in a hug and rock back and forth. What the fuck happened in the last twenty four hours?

**(Ok for the record, I hate the saying "You Only Live Once aka YOLO" it blended well with the sentence.)**

**Who do you think took those pics of Kate and Christian?**

**Do you think its an act of betrayal or is someone trying to set up Kate?**


	13. Before I continue

I have received some rather disheartening reviews for the story this morning and I do indeed apologize and I will work hard to make it better. I like constructive criticism. It makes one better at what they are doing right? But there is one thing that I WILL NOT tolerate is insults. I have made it very clear that I haven't written a good fanfic for some time now and I will admit that I am bit rusty but to call me names and insulting my intelligence is down right disrespectful! You can speak your peace on the story but don't you dare call me out of my name! Those reviews made me want to stop writing the story all together because it hurt a lot! I am trying my hardest to make this the best story possible really I am. So with that being said, I am establishing a rule. If you have nothing nice to say or are not willing to contribute to making this fanfic better, then don't say nothing at all.

yours truly

BellaDonna


	14. The Confrontation

**A/N: I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH FOR THE ONGOING SUPPORT FOR THE STORY AND YOU ARE ALL RIGHT! I CAN'T LET ONE OR TWO PEOPLE STOP ME FROM WRITING** _**MY**_**STORY! YOUR WORDS WERE INSPIRING AND HELPFUL AND I THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH =) WITHOUT FURTHER OR DO, THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

The next day I am pacing back and forth in the room assessing the situation. Kate! Kate? Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell was she doing at Escala? Leila starts to look at me and opens her mouth to talk. I am pacing back and forth in the living room of Leila's hotel room. There is just no possible way I can believe this. My own best friend betrays me. I don't know what to feel. One minute I am angry the next depressed.

"Listen Ana! Don't do anything your going to regret later on down the line okay? So let's just get you a ticket back to Seattle as soon as possible and you can confront them in person." I nod. Leila was right. I need to confront them but I don't know if I will be able to keep a cool head. This is really upsetting. Thank God she is thinking rationally because I would have definitely done something way stupider if it wasn't for her. I look at Leila and try to stifle a smile. She squeezes my arm and gets the laptop. My mind is way too occupied to even pretend to be listening as she orders my ticket. I don't even notice that she pays with her own money. Shit! Did everything in my life have to go wrong? I did absolutely nothing to deserve it, any of it but that fact that my best friend and my boyfriend would even attempt to kiss is beyond my imagination. I can't even cry. I'm disgusted. I'm hurt. I'm furious. HELL HATH NO FURY…My subconscious kept repeating this and she was starting to piss me off more.

"Okay everything is set up Ana. Your flight leaves at 3:00 PM. It's now…1:00 so we should be getting you packed up Hun." Leila says while rubbing my back. I really don't want to leave. I was having so much being carefree. I don't want to face it. I just want to stay here with Leila (who seems to be my only friend at the moment) and forget everything. We were having such a good time together and having fun. I get up and go with Leila to my room. I open the drawers and take out my belongings while Leila clears out the closet. I am doing a pretty good suppressing my tears. Oh Fifty! Why would you do such a thing?

"Listen Ana! I know things are really tough for you right now and know you need to deal with it one way or another. Do you want me to come for support?" YES! I wanted to accept the offer but the fact that she is his ex sub. I don't think he will be too happy about it. I know I shouldn't care what the fuck he thought but I didn't need to stir up any more drama. There is enough as it is. I smile and go to give her a hug.

"Thank you. For everything. For letting me stay with you. For helping me have a good time. For being there for me." I look at her and see her smiling. "You've done more than enough Leila. But this is something that I need to do on my own you know. It's my problem, and I'm a lot stronger than I was 2 weeks ago." I smile and she hugs me again.

"You are welcome. You were the closest thing I have to a good friend. If you need anything, you know you could call me. I'll be staying here for another month. My vacation won't be ending any time soon." She smiles. "You know you're welcome to come back." She is really nice. I wonder how the hell she got caught up with Christian grey but then again I got caught up with him too. I scoff and we continue to pack. After an hour and a half of packing and getting ready, it's 2:30 and we are out the door to the airport. The drive was quick. Leila blasted the song 'I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!' by LMFAO. She really did cheer me up as she added her own new lines about how I'm sexy and I know it and I don't need Christian to show it. It made me giggle and she looked at me and smiled. Once we were in the airport, Leila sat my duffel bag on the chair next to mines and set my rolling bag next to me. When we were about to part a single tear rolled down my face.

"God! I'm so emotional. We just met and I'm already crying at our departure." She smiled and embraced me in a hug for the last time. She really made me feel alive. I am truly going to miss our wild and crazy nights even though it was only a few of them.

"I'm holding tears back here too A. I had a lot of fun with you Ana. Stay strong, and remember call me anytime." I laughed and went on the plane. So I have about three hours to think of what the hell to say. The flight attendant comes my way and offers me a drink. I order my new favorite drink.

"Vodka straight on the rocks please?" I smile at the memory of the day at the bar when I first got to Vegas and saw Leila. I quickly snapped out of the daze and focused. I'm going to need a load of alcohol to bring out the even braver Anastasia Steele than what I've become. I glance at the pictures once more and let out a disgusted laugh. Some fucking people you guys are. I wonder does Elliot know. Oh God! Kate and Christian just started a whole other fucking war. If they won't think of me in the process, couldn't they have at least thought of Elliot? Did they forget him? I mean he's only the guy that's dating Kate and the guy Christian's brother? No biggie though! Think sarcastically. This whole thing is shitty. Everything in my life is crashing and I'm being betrayed by people I never thought I would ever have to watch out for but the thing that is fogging up my mind even more is the person who took the photos. Why did they just happen to be outside of Escala? Why did they just happen to have a camera and take some pictures and send them to me? That is what I don't get. Damn this whole thing is really going to make me go insane. The flight attendant is back interrupting my train of thought as she hands me my drink. I quickly down it with one gulp and before I know it I'm asleep. That was enough thinking. I just hope I'm ready to actually face them.

I got out of the airport having slept the whole ride. I feel refreshed. Wow, I guess I was tired. I smirked thinking of the times when Leila and I went out so much, we rarely got sleep. Once I turn the corner, I see my car is exactly where I left it. No damage and just a little dirty maybe. I slipped into my car and started it. Where to? Christian's? Caroline's hotel room? Neither? Suddenly my third choice is banned by my subconscious. NO CHOOSE ONE OF THEM, IF YOU DON'T DO THIS NOW WHILE YOUR MIND IS FRESH, YOU WILL NEVER DO IT! Jesus, fine. Someone's a little bossy today. I smirk at my little joke and decide who I will see first. 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' by Taylor Swift came on and I begin to smile. What a coincidence. I bob my head to it liking the confidence the lyrics give me. I wonder who got her so pissed off that she decided to write this song but hey it's a hit. Maybe I should write a song? Let me see… How do I say, you're a dominant with a crazy past. You don't tell me things, or let me touch you. Your sub came into our lives, and you flirted with her. Then you attempted to kiss my best friend? FUCK! I forgot about the NDA. Whatever, I was never a good singer anyways. Then an episode of "What I Like about You," Pops into my head and I laugh. It's the episode where Ben made Holly a song saying "oh Holly Tyler you are such a liar you are suck a liar oh Holly Tyler. When you lie, lie, lie it makes me sick." I laugh uncontrollably thinking of the shocked faces on Kate and Christians face if I were to attempt that. Oh well! Too bad I'm not that brave or good at making songs. I arrive at our apartment. At least with Kate, I'm never scared to face her. DAMN! What If we get into a fight? Oh whatever, I've punched a few bitches out! I can take her on. I put my key in and enter the door. I am a mixture of nervous and angry! What a combination.

"KATE?" I yell but no answer. I check the house and she isn't there. Oh damn I forgot she is at work. It's 6:00 now so she should be on her way back here or maybe to my soon to be EX's house. I am so angry I feel like quoting Kevin Hart when he said "Tell him if he don't want me to bust a cap in his face and lay his body down, he better not approach me." My anger lightens up a bit. I take off my jacket and roam the house trying to kill 30 minutes. When I walk into the bathroom, I see I look like Shir. No wonder Christian is attempting to kiss my hot roommate when I walk around looking like death on legs. Oh God me and my little jokes. I'm entertaining myself and lifting up my mood. I take Kate's makeup and transform myself. She has better makeup than I do so, I go with a smokey eye that makes me look hot. Hit it! The tricks Leila taught me worked. I apply eyeliner and mascara. I go to my bags and try on deciding a better outfit than my plain jeans and grey hoodie. I put on my black designer sweetheart tank and black skinny pants with my little black jacket. I decide to go with my combat boots. I look awesome. New style for the new Steele. I curl my hair it makes me look way hotter, and intimidating. I'm ready for it all. I decide to call Leila three hours and I miss my party buddy. After three rings she answers.

"Hello?" I smile because I hear the music blasting around her. Looks like she is having a fun time. I begin to pout a little. Why can't I be with her partying.

"Hey Leila! I'm here at my apartment. Kate is in work but should be on her way. I decided to doll up… a lot. Why didn't you tell me I looked like shit?" I hear her laugh and I can tell she went into a quieter space to hear me better.

"You were? Fuck! Who am I to be criticizing you about your looks? Anyways, so did you called Kate and let her know you were at the apartment or in Seattle?" I dab on some lip gloss and make my way to the hall.

"No I didn't tell anyone. I'll probably curse them out if I get them on the phone. I'm just waiting for her to come." I see photos of me and Kate in the hall. Aww hell!

"Okay Ana, I'm glad you are okay but there is a man here looking at me with sex eyes and I've been horny for days! I will talk to you tomorrow baby doll." I smile at the nickname she gave to me.

"Okay, don't get to crazy lei." I disconnect the call and stroll in to Kate's bedroom. I wonder if Christian has been in here. Maybe they were here while I was in Las Vegas. Well I hope the two liars are happy together. Suddenly I heard the rattling of keys, and the door open. Here we go. I walk into the living room and see Kate; she looks up and drops her bad.

"STEELE!" She squeaks and runs to hug me, but I block it off. She looks at me with a hint of confusion and worry. SHOWTIME STEELE! GIVE HER HELL!

"What's wrong Ana?" I sigh and hand her the envelope. With a quick look at me she opened the envelope and looks at me.

"What the hell? Ana are you okay?" She tries to hug me but I push her off. Is she really trying to make fucking contact with me?

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! Do you have the nerve to actually touch me? You're a liar, you're a backstabber! How could you do this to me? To Elliot? Did you guys even think of anyone or anything other than yourselves and your fucking hormones?" Kate grits her teeth and looks pissed.

"This .Isn't .Me! This is Caroline!" Really? Wow she really is attempting to lie? I take the pictures and stare at them closer. Shit! it is Caroline. Why the hell would I think that this is Kate? I stare harder and notice Caroline is wearing Kate's favorite jacket and her hair is up like Kate does it. The tears must have fogged up my vision. The picture isn't really good shots but I do definitely know the prick with his erection is Christian. I glance at Kate whose expression is softer.

"Kate I'm so sorry. It looks like you, I was crying and she is wearing your clothes. I'm so sorry." She shakes her head and hugs me tight. Fuck! I messed up big time. I hope she won't hate me after that.

"The fact that you think I would ever even so much as attempt to do that to you is frightening. I love you so much, like a sister. I would never do anything like this to hurt you. Especially, anything like this." THANK YOU LORD! That same though boggled through my head, but the evidence was too much to even consider. When we stop hugging she looks pissed and takes the pictures from my hand. "What the hell is up with her? I can't even believe my sister is being this fucked up and two-faced and Christian, I just wish I could sink my fucking fists in his face, or cut off his balls, something." I giggle a bit. How can I really think she would do this? I roll my eyes and tell Kate my plan.

"Something is really fucked up with her but Christian is something else. I was just going to go see Mr. Unfaithful and give him a piece of my mind." Kate shakes her head and takes her phone out.

"I have some confronting to do with my sister." I give Kate another hug before deciding to see Christian. She gives me good luck and I head to my car. Hopefully he is home. As I drive relief floods through me. I couldn't have taken it, if it was Kate in the picture. She's my best friend; if I told them both off I would really have nothing. I love my best friend so much. I hope she gives Caroline a piece of her mind and my fist. Wait until I get in contact with her. I park in front of Escala. I don't want to park in the garage. I check my face in the mirror above my head in my car and decide I look good. I step out of the car, pull up my pants, push up my boobs, and flip my hair up and down. There, now I look even better. I step inside and head up the elevator. The envelope is in my hands and I'm trying to prepare myself for what's to come. I already know what he did but to actually hear him say it will kill me. Why did I even get involved with him? How did it ever sounded so attractive about being stripped of you control and maybe even be punished as he says? I should have run for the hills long ago, Maybe it would have saved me the heartache. The door opens and I walk through the foyer and open his door. Man, is it ever locked? I walk into the house and stop at the kitchen when I see Gail.

"Ana?" She looks surprised and puzzled. I smile politely and walk to her. "Hello Gail! I'm looking for Christian is he here?" Gail looks at me up and down and wipes her hand on her apron. I have a sudden taste for Mac and Cheese.

"Yes he is Ana. Can I offer you something to drink?" Umm...yes. If I'm going to be confronting Christian, I'm going to need a drink, maybe two. That seems to be the only time brave Ana wants to appear

"Yes Gail a glass of wine will be lovely. Your pick." She smiles and takes out a bottle but I don't focus on it, I'm too busy looking around the apartment. This is where the pictures were taken. In here. I'm getting sick thinking about it. I think he ought to be punished for a change. Gail hands me the glass and I savor the taste in my mouth. Delicious, this is a new one. I lay my glass on the counter and turn to Gail.

"May I ask how was your vacation?" I decided to leave out the part about Leila and maybe the excessive drinking.

"It was really nice, and relaxing. I was free to act my age." I smiled at Gail and she looked as if she was battling to tell me something. Finally she closed her eyes and opened them.

"Ana, I must tell you, that since you've been gone Christian has been on edge. He is really upset even more than before he met you." Poor baby. I could care less, it serves him right to be worried, and angry. If you take out the worried part, I am feeling exactly like him. Because you're upset and worried you're given the right to cheat? Or attempt to cheat, with someone you constantly tell me I have no need to worry about?

"I knew what I was getting into when I left. No need to worry Gail. That's actually why I wanted to see him. We haven't talked since I left." Well that's part of the reason, the other half maybe having something to do with him trying to put his tongue down another women's throat. Yea that could be it but I won't tell Gail that. She may be considered family but it's not something I wouldn't want to discuss with her.

"Very well. is in his study." She smiles and returns to her cooking. I drink the last of my wine as an extra boost and leave Gail alone. I walk down the hall and I'm faced with his study door. I can hear him cursing at someone on the phone.

"I don't give two shits! I need the fucking information before tomorrow. If I don't get it your ass is fired! Got it" Jesus. Talk about being angry. Gail was right. I would hate to be his staff. I take a deep cleansing breath and open the door. With an arch of my eyebrow and a smirk playing on my lips I approach the room. He looks up and his eyes are really wide. Oh this is going to be fun.

"Hello Mr. Grey. Long time no see."

**QUESTION TIME**

**On a scale of 1-10 (10 being the highest) Where is your hate level at with Caroline?**

**Do you think Caroline drugged Christian to take those photos?**

**If it does turn up the Caroline drugged him, should Ana be mad at him?**


	15. The Sweetest Apology

**A/N: I DIDN'T DIE LOL I WAS JUST CAUGHT UP IN WORK AND SCHOOL. SORRY FOR THE LONG PAUSE IN UPDATES. I AM TRYING TO CATCH UP AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE SO I APPRECIATE YOU GUYS HOLDING OUT AND PLEASE WHEN YOU GET THE NOTIFICATION ABOUT A CHAPTER UPDATE DON'T DO BACK FLIPS OFF ANY TABLES LOL (MY BAD JOKE OF THE NIGHT)**

A wide-eyed Christian is staring at me in shock. He slams his phone shut and throws it on his desk. Some people actually can't afford phones and yet he just throws his around not caring. I sit on the seat opposite his desk and he takes a hint and sits in his seat. I look around the room, and notice no sign of broken glass so I guess he isn't in such a bad mood to throw things… I hope. I can see his Adams apple bobbing up and down his throat. His frown has turned into a full-blown glare of pissed offness. He has a black T-shirt on and grey sweats. He looks completely hot, but I need to focus. I know it will break my heart to actually hear him confirm the pictures, but I have to brace myself. I hand over the manila envelope, and stare at him sure to catch his every reaction. He takes the envelope and opens it. As he looks through each picture, he frowns and then before I notice his mask is on. No longer can I tell what he is thinking. He places the pictures on the desk and stares at me. What the hell? Does he not have any remorse?

"Wow." He says dryly. I shake my head in disbelief and he gets up pushing his chair back with his knees and runs his hands through his hair. "What the fuck were you expecting Anastasia?" He stares at me waiting for an answer. Is this even fucking real? He has the audacity to ask me what did I expect. Wow! He is more clueless than I originally thought.

"Are you seriously asking me that? How about a sorry better yet an explanation! What happened to you don't have to worry about her. Does that ring a bell Christian?" I get up and walk closer to him tapping my pointer finger against the side of my brain. He stops pacing and looks glares at me.

"After you fucking left for Vegas for days for a reason that still isn't clear to me, you finish having sex with me then leave at two in the fucking morning, and then you tell Caroline and I still don't know why, to talk to me. You basically fucking gave that attempted kiss permission. What the fuck are you so angry about?" He says angrily. Whoa!This is not how I planned it. I know he is right but still. I have every fucking right to be pissed.

"Christian, I needed a break. Your subs coming into your life at a time where I really don't even know where we are isn't the best fucking timing. Secondly, I was fucking pissed that she didn't get the hint already. She reminded me of the reason I left you in the first place. I got caught up and I got upset but that doesn't give you the right to do that and even if it was attempted, How could you?" I feel the tears rising in my throat, but I will not cry. That will change everything, it will make me vulnerable. I can't be vulnerable not now.

"I told you I loved you for fucks sake Ana. We made love and then you just decided to leave to help your ego I guess and you really let her get to you? You could have avoided all this." He says. Wow! I turn on my heel and face the door with my hands on my hips and pace. Is he kidding me? Either I'm on punk'd and cameras will come out now or he really is clueless. When he is finished I turn and nod my head.

"Well that didn't seem to stop you before. We made love yes but things still didn't change Christian! AT ALL! I was still getting over the last time I saw you to together and now this? If you loved me, I wouldn't even have to worry about you doing this because I can tell you for sure I haven't pulled a fucking stunt like this! Ever!" He swallows hard and looks in my eyes. I feel myself breaking but I can't break! I have to be strong. I need to face this!

"I was drunk, I was frustrated and you didn't seem to care. She came and I decided to let her up. If we were not interrupted things would have not gotten farther than a kiss but that's all Ana. None of this changes that you've been out of control lately." He says. I snickered a little. "Wow! It doesn't change anything does it?"

"It changes everything. Are you even hearing yourself? Christian, I was feeling self-conscious because of her. That's why we are in this mess in the first place. Now this? Do you really expect me to care about your feelings? You hurt me. Not once but twice." He looks confused. As if he is thinking hard. This is really a change of tact. I don't know about how things will be going with this relationship anymore.

"It was a mistake. A bit of my past came back and I couldn't help but reminisce." I take a long inhale. I will need it. Ok! He is really making me angry.

"Reminisce? Reminisce really? You shouldn't have to fucking reminisced. Can you image what you would have done if it was me? Not even if it was an ex even if it was a friend. You would have been pissed but the fact that all the while you were reminiscing you called me a sub. A sub." Christian closed his eyes, and huffed.

"Caroline does not need to know our business Anastasia. We have talked about this. I need that lifestyle. I am a dominant. Though you are not a full sub, I'm willing to change things around for you because of what I feel for you but you know I'm not the hearts and flowers guy Anastasia. You knew what you were getting yourself into. As for your so-called friends, they are all over you and look at you with so much fucking want to get into your panties." I scoff at him and shake my head. Is he really serious?

FUCK. Why did I even bother? He is right! I knew what Christian was about and yet I still went for it. But it shouldn't be this way. If you love someone you'll do anything to show it. I am for damn sure not going to tolerate being treated like this. No matter the feeling I've developed for him, I just can't.

"Your right. I thought I could change you. I was wrong but I know I'm right about two things. One is the way I feel about you. I'm in love with you Christian Grey. So in love its unreal. Second, if you love someone, you don't treat them this way. I thought you could learn to love me enough to change your ways." I've been fighting the urge to swallow the knot in my throat, and try to bury it. But the hurt that I'm feeling now is putting up one hell of a fight. Tears form in my eyes, and I suppress the urge to blink because I know they will fall. Christian looks defeated, and pulls me into his arms. _NO ANASTASIA. THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN TODAY. IF HE WANTED TO BE ALL THOUGHTFUL AND NICE HE WOULD OF THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE._ My subconscious is completely correct. As much as I love the feeling of security, and warmth that his arms give me, I need to stand my ground. I push off of him, and get out of his hold. The tears stream down my cheeks uncontrollably as pain forms in my heart. "I need to go… now." Making sure to avoid his face I leave his study, and run to the great room. Grabbing my jacket, I risk a look at Gail who looks concerned. I dash out the apartment, and head for the stairs. I can't risk the time it will take the elevator to come and risk Christian catching up to me. Although there is a lot of stairs and I'm regretting each step from not only the pain in my legs but my heart, it energizes me. I finally reach the end and hop into my car as quickly as possible. I slam the car door and began to hit my steering wheel.

Why did I have to fall in love? Especially with him out of all the other men in the world. This whole thing is my fault entirely. Everything. I should have stayed away. Let Kate do the interview, broke his heart first something. Nothing can ease the indescribable pain I feel. I. Love. Him. I want to be with him not have fights with him over ex subs. Fuck when did my life get so tangled up and confusing? As I start to drive it starts to rain. Heavy drops of rain cover my car along with loud bangs of thunder and light streaks of lightning. This is exactly how I feel.

I pull up in front of my apartment and run inside quickly trying to avoid getting wet. I get in a quickly take off my boots and jacket. Why am I so upset about the outcome really? What did I expect going to see Christian with evidence of him cheating on me? Then there is still the riddle of who in the hell took the pictures? Oh that can wait for tomorrow there is only so much a woman can take in one night. I look around the apartment. Well now I know Kate is out. She did text me earlier I think, saying something about staying at Elliot's. God I can't wait to hear what went on with her and Caroline. I glance around the apartment once more. Gosh I really need to get a life and have some fun. This is bullshit! I'm really just staring at my walls. How cool am I? I smirk. Am I really talking to myself? Oh lord help me but before the lord can respond though I doubt he would have. With a loud bang, everything goes dark. Tonight is just not my night.

Great! On top of everything that is happening, there's a black out. Well this definitely limits my options. I now can't leave the apartment. I might as well light some candles and spend an hour or so in a comforting bath. Sounds like a good plan to ease my heart. I gather all the scented candles, and light them all down the hallway, a couple in the living room, some in the kitchen, and two more in the bathroom. The house smells wonderful and like that, I'm in my sanctuary. I can wallow in self-pity all alone and in peace. I really needed a day to myself to relax. I grab my phone and put on Pandora. I'm on the Norah Jones station. She helps in times of need and relaxing and crying. I stop at her song "Come Away with Me." I love this song. The melody is peaceful, the lyrics are beautiful, and her voice is like a prayer.

I close my eyes, and savor the moment of free I feel. I pour myself a glass of wine and head to the bath. I fill up the tub with the hottest water imaginable. I'm in need of a good soak and the burning water will help with relaxation. As I strip off my tank and my jeans I look at myself in the mirror. My nose is red from the crying and I kind of look adorable. Wow talk about conceited but I do I love the way I look when I'm done with a good cry. So young and innocent. I pin my hair up in a clip and get in the bath. The warm water is extraordinary against my skin. I lay back and take in the scent of the vanilla body wash. Vanilla. Memories form in my head of Christian saying the word. Tears come again. I lay my head against my arm and sob. I let out all the pain and betrayal I feel. All the sadness, all the overwhelming feelings that are not only new for him, but for me as well. I miss him. I shake my head and laugh at myself. I'm in a place as peaceful as this is right now and I'm just getting myself even more worked up. The song on Pandora changes to Florence and the machine "Never Let Me Go". The song is blasted through my small but effective speaker. I scrub the soap on me and listen to the mix of the rain on the window and the song.

Then my serene temple is interrupted by a knock at the door. As the song blasts I get up and grab my rob and go to the door. Really, I though Kate was gone for the night? My face is still the cute adorable red. God I don't want her to know about the fight. I open the door and am speechless. I'm faced with a soaking wet Christian standing out in the storm with soggy roses in his hand. The song reaches the chorus and I smile. What a perfect timing. The rain is so loud I have to project my voice. "Christian? Wha…What are you doing here?" The rain is pouring over his copper hair and his long dark eyelashes. Oh he is so hot. My fifty. He came after me anyway.

"Ana, I love you. You left me once because of me. I can't let it happen again. I'm so, so very sorry Ana. You're stubborn, challenging, a pain in the ass most of the time, but that's why I fell in love with you Ana. That is why I love you so much Anastasia. So if you want hearts and flowers that's who I'll be." I completely shocked but does this change anything? I don't know rather to be mad or happy. My emotions are all fucked up.

"Christian I…." He stops me in mid sentence and goes to his car. I follow him. Where the hell is he going? "Christian what are you doing?" But as he opens his car I stand completely dumb founded. In his car is dozens of roses. Everywhere they are scattered. I place my hands over my mouth and look at him. "Christian…Wha….What is this about?" I am completely breathless by this sight.

"You want roses? I'll buy you all the roses in the world Anastasia. I Love you and if that's what it takes to keep you, then so be it. It seems like a small price to pay for the reward of being with you." WOW. I can't even begin to describe it. My fifty always surprises me. I don't have any word I jump and kiss him. My robe is soaking wet and my clip couldn't hold my now soggy hair. He lays me on the front of his car and we just stay there kissing. Kisses filled with compassion and love. When we part, I stare up into his eyes. The rain is pouring in my face making me blind but the moment couldn't be more perfect.

"What made you change your mind?" He smile gleams, as he stares down at me. He finally looks his age. His smile warms my heart and I smile back.

"Someone once told me, if you love someone you'll do anything to show it." I smirk like a teenager. He used the line I gave him earlier. Maybe he is changing and I didn't give him time to show it.

"Who gave you that silly advice?" I ask playing along not wanting to ruin the mood.

"Just some girl I love with all of my heart." With a swift kiss, he's picking me up as if we were newlyweds. When he enters my dark apartment with only the light of the candles he smirks. "Quite the scene Anastasia. Can I take you to bed and make love to you tonight?" I stare up at him and he begins to worry. He starts to back away but I quickly grab his arms and smile.

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Grey." He walks through the hall way and the song on my phone has now changed to "Where ever you will go" By Charlene Soraia. Could the day be perfect? With songs that are playing, the mood, the candle light. Could anything be better? Kissing my neck, Christian lays me slowly on the bed, delicately. The only light in the room in the blue reflection of my neighbor's pool, the light of the moon trying to peek through the storm clouds but quickly becomes covered, and the occasional lightning in the background. The sound of the song and the rain water falling off of the overhang of the apartment, its beautiful. Christian unties my robe and tosses the wet robe in the corner. He slowly trails kisses down my collar-bone to my stomach. I moan lowly and grab his hair, while locking my legs around his back. As he comes up I slowly lift his shirt from his body and run my hand down his back. He gets on his knees as I'm still laid out on the bed and the anticipation is killing me but I love the way he's taking his time. He stands up and admires me as we lock eyes. He unbuttoned his pants and takes them off before crawling back on me. Thank god I'm on birth control is all I can think. He hates condoms and I want everything to go perfect.

"I Love you so much Anastasia. Your mine baby." I hear the sound of harsh thunder and close my eyes as he fills me. I grab his back digging my nails and trailing them down his back. He has his head laid between my head and my shoulder. With each slow thrust, I can feel both our heart beats accelerating. I whisper softly "Christian." In his ear. He growls and kisses my neck some more. With yet another loud bang of the thunder we combust and have a passionate orgasm together. I bite my bottom lip and pull his hair as we lie there. He's the first to break the silence.

"Anastasia… I... Love you… So fucking... Much." He picks up his head and stares at me. I close my eyes and those words are music to my ears. I smile and I hug myself mentally.

"I love you too Christian… And all of your shades." With a surprised face on his face, I can feel his love ooze through him as he kisses me like his life depended on it. This is all I wanted. Him to show how much he loved me. I love Christian. I just hope it's enough.

Question Time

Do you think Christian is genuine with his apology?

Do you think Ana can forgive him for what he has done?

What do you think Caroline is doing since we haven't heard from her in awhile? (I will take the best idea and incorporate it into Caroline's POV)


	16. After The Blow Up

**A/N: OK! THESE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WILL ALL BE FROM CAROLINE DATING BACK AFTER THE BLOW UP AT THE CLUB. **

**I AM NOT FEELING PARTICULARLY WELL AT THE MOMENT SO THEY WILL BE A BIT SHORT. SORRY =(**

**CAROLINE'S POV**

It's Friday and I am still confused about what happened Tuesday. Wow! I didn't think she would do that. I am sitting on my over-sized king bed at the hotel and I am staring at the ceiling just thinking. Thinking about that night. Thinking about how Ana was so mad at me. The look on Kate's face when I packed up and left. I don't know what I did wrong. All I did was talk to Christian. I know he doesn't have feelings for me but I can't help the fact that I still have feelings for him. Why must this be so damn difficult. _YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE DOING CAROLINE! CHRISTIAN WAS YOU FIRST LOVE AND YOU NEED TO GET HIM BACK!_ In ways my subconscious is right but I couldn't do that to Ana. FUCK IT! She called me a blonde skinny bitch and I have learned to take what I want and now I want Christian. I am sick of being cooped up in this gorgeous hotel. I have hired a driver for the rest of the month. His name is Joseph and he is a cutie. He had this build about him that a girl could get used to. He had short black hair and the lightest brown eyes I have ever seen but they don't compare to the smoldering gray that I am used to. I need to go shopping for some more things and maybe I will give Christian a call. I grab my phone and call up Joseph.

"Good day Ms. Kavanagh. Will you be needing me to drive you somewhere?" He says. His voice is so deep and seductive. I melt every time I talk to him. _SNAP OUT OF IT CAROLINE! YOUR MAIN PRIZE IS SITTING IN ESCALA! NOT SOME DRIVER!_My subconscious really knows how to kill my mood. I put the phone down and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Joseph! I would love for you to take me shopping if you don't mind and I would like to stop for a bite to eat." I say. I feel like I am barking orders and I hate when I do that. Gina has gotten a bad rep in California for doing the same thing. She was a perfectionist and everything had to be perfect even her driver. One wrong thing and she blows up. I smile at the thought then I frown. I wish she was here.

"Yes Ma'am the car will be ready in 10 minutes." He says. I smile and hang up the phone. I am looking at my closet and I cannot for the life of me pick out what to wear. It's pretty comfortable out so, I think I will go with a fitted white t-shirt and my bright pink skinny legs and my black and pink Chucks. I pull my hair up in a ponytail and I braid it down. I look at my hair in the mirror and I instantly became turned on so much that my cheeks blushed. Well, at least I don't have to wear make-up. My phone rings and it is Joseph calling back.

"I am on my way Joseph! Got caught up in something." I say but there was a long pause. "What is it Joseph?" I am beginning to worry.

"Ma'am! There are cameras everywhere and reporters are asking for you specifically. Should I tell them to go away?" I smile. Oh Gina! I knew I could count on you to pack the right clothes for me. I knew the paparazzi would figure out sooner or later I was here.

"No. Let them stay. I am going to make a quick change. Sorry for the delay Joseph." I say sound apologetic or at least try to sound apologetic.

"No worries ma'am take all the time you need." I hang up and change clothes again. This time I put on my long black strapless linen dress with a pair of black Manolo Blahnik pumps. I put my hair up in a bun and threw on a bit of make-up. I look at myself in the mirror and do a little spin. "I am photo ready." I whispered and I head out the door. I was staying at the Fairmont Hotel and I loved it the moment I walked in. Kate knows where I am staying and she has visited me twice but then every time I try to get her to come to lunch she would never answer back or she was too busy. That's unlike Kate. Kate would find a way to make time for me. I made my way down on the elevator and I began to think. Should I invite Christian out for lunch. No! That's what landed me in this mess now.

I walk out of the elevator and I see a line of guys with cameras I look to see if I see Joseph but he is lost in the crowd of people. Suddenly he appears and walks into the lobby area of the hotel. I smile and nod. "Hello Joseph! Ready to face the crowd?" I ask him

"Yes ma'am! Valet is near the rear to open the door. We will make a quick B-line to the car and go." Joseph says as he smiles to me. I wonder if he is seeing anyone.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan to me. Let's do this." He walks me out and the cameras begin to flash. I am being partially blinded by all the camera flashes. This gets a bit annoying sometimes but hey it comes with the territory. I slide on my sunglasses to shield away the flashes but it doesn't work.

**CAROLINE! CAROLINE! MS. KAVANAGH OVER HERE! HOW IS SEATTLE TREATING YOU?CAROLINE! DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND YET? HOW IS YOUR FRIEND GINA?**

Gina? Is there something wrong with her? I began to over think. I slid in the back seat and Joseph closed the door and like that we sped off. I decided to call Gina and find out if she is ok? The phone rings and rings until she finally picks up.

"Gina?" I say with a voice full of concern. She laughs softly. Her voice sounds raspy. Oh God! What happened?

"Hey Care Bear! How is Seattle?" I feel myself about to tear up. What happened to my best friend?

"Oh Gina! What happened? You don't sound like yourself." I let a tear fall and she let out a sigh. I hope it was nothing bad.

"Caroline. I was in a bad car accident with my sister and brother. Guy was running away from the cops and he T-boned my sister's car. I was out for 2 days but I am fine now though my chest hurts a lot." My worst fear came true. I tried to suppress a sob but I couldn't hold it in.

"Gina I am coming home to see you." As I looked to Joseph and opened my mouth Gina says something. "Gina I didn't hear you what did you say?"

"NO! YOU STAY IN SEATTLE! I AM FINE! Look I have to go now. I'll talk to you soon. I love you Caroline." I let out another sob and shook my head.

"I love you too Gina! Please get well." She hangs up and I sank in the seat. "Joseph keep driving until I tell you to stop." I am defeated. I can't believe this happened.

"Yes ma'am" I take off my heels and put my feet on the seats. I am crying my eyes out because my best friend is hurt and she won't let me leave Seattle to come see her. If only she knew about what was going on here then she would probably tell me to go home. _NO SHE WOULD TELL YOU TO SUCK IT UP AND APOLOGIZE!_My subconscious needs to go play in traffic right about now. I don't need her snide remarks. I put my hands on my stomach and I realize that I have not eaten all day.

"Joseph! Can you take me to maximilien restaurant in the Pike Place Market district please? I am hungry!" I decide to fix myself back up and put my shoes back on. He nods and like that we are turning around. I arrive to the restaurant and it's a beautiful place. The hostess sat me in a booth and I began to look over my menu. The waiter comes up and I gave him my order and I asked for a glass of prosecco. I decided on a flank steak and gorgonzola salad with walnuts and grapes with a balsamic glaze dressing. I handed him my menu and began drinking some of my water. I happen to take a look to my left and there was an envelope. I wonder if the waiter left it there. I picked it up and I looked around for my waiter but he was no where to be found. The hostess came up to me and I looked up at her and smiled.

"A tall blonde woman came in and told me to give that to you. I didn't want to disturb you while you were looking over the menu so, I left it on the table. I am so sorry." She says. I gave her a polite smile and nod and she walked away. I wonder what this could be. I opened it and it was a letter neatly written.

_**I know who you are.**_  
_**You want someone who is very near and dear to me.**_  
_**If you want to know how to get him back**_  
_**call me**_

_**-anonymous **_

I got wide-eyed. Who else knows about this situation? Why is this happening to me now? I honestly don't need it! I am more concerned about my best friend and the current status she is in. The waiter came back with my salad and my wine. I sat the envelope on the table and began to eat. The steak is very tender and I love it and suddenly the place erupted in gasps and sighs from women. That could only mean one thing. I looked up and a set of gray eyes meet mine. I smile and swallow the last bit of salad that was in my mouth. I noticed the envelope sitting there. I snatch it up and place it in my purse. He is smiling back at me. I thought he would be mad at me too since his darling whatever she is to him snapped on me.

"Christian! What a lovely surprise." He gives off a polite smile that still warms my heart till this very day. I could never tire of this handsome piece of work.

"Hello Caroline. Got room for one more?" He ask. His voice. Sounds different. He isn't happy. Maybe I should try to capitalize on this opportunity. I smile and continue to eat the salad. Christian orders something to eat and bottle of the prosecco that I am drinking. This man is hazardous and I don't know why I can't stay away from him. He broke my heart once! He runs his finger along my bare shoulders and I moved away.

"Christian. Don't! It's bad enough that Ana is mad at me for just talking to you." I say with some authority. I am trying to do the right thing and stay away from him but I can't. I see him chuckle a bit. "What the hell is so funny Christian?"

"The fact that I still have the same effect on you like I did back then. I know exactly how to make you squirm. I can look at you and all of your hair stands on end but you are right those days are over. The hotel said you were out shopping and knowing your eating habits, this is the first thing you have eaten all day so, I decided to drop in." He says with a murderous intent. I look up at him and I nearly melt everywhere. Those eyes can really hypnotize a girl. Fuck it! I already lost Ana as a friend. Time to have a little fun. I slide back over to Christian and lean into his ear.

"You know, I still have feelings for you and I think about you every night when I go to bed." I say as I lick my top lip. He squirms in his seat and takes a sip of his wine. I smile and finish up my salad and the rest of my wine. Once his food came, I got up and place $40 on the table. "Your stalking still knows no bounds Mr. Grey. I'm shocked Ana is still with you." His face falls and he begins to eat his steak. I look at him and his is completely unreadable. "What's wrong?"

"She broke up with me Caroline. Thanks to our little talk at the club." MOVE IN FOR THE KILL CAROLINE! My subconscious is right. I take a seat next to him and look at him. "Caroline! I don't know what to do? I think I am falling in love with her." His words are like a knife piercing in my back. Fuck! This isn't how I thought it would end.

"Give her time Grey. She'll realize what she is missing. I know I am!" Christian finishes his food and pays for both of our meals. He gets up and helps me out of the booth. He decides to walk me to my awaiting car. I see Joseph and Taylor speaking to each other and I smile.

"Ah! A Bentley! Good choice to ride around in for a month. I am glad my sense of style was instilled in you." He says and I smile. He did teach me a lot about style and grace. Joseph open the door for me and I was about to get in. "Caroline! My brother is having a birthday party tonight you should come." He says as he hops into his Audi. I gave Taylor a nod and got into my car. I see the Audi pull off first then we pulled behind it.

"So Joseph! How do you know Taylor?" Joseph smiles at me and I smile back. They must be long time friends.

"He was a buddy of mine in high school. We did almost everything together and then he went to the military. We lost contact after that but he still was there when I needed him especially when I had my baby girl Jasmine. That's when we really reconnected." Awww. Joseph has a baby girl! He looks so young. No older than 34 I would assume but that's so cool.

"That's awesome. Listen I am going to freshen up a bit and then I am heading to a party." I say while I look at the note that was left for me.

"I know ma'am. Taylor gave me directions to the Grey family home. I am to drop you off at the house around 8:15-8:30 ma'am." I smile and he returns on to me.

"Awesome. Thank you so much Joseph! You have been a real help to me. I really do appreciate it." He nods and continues to drive back to the hotel.

We get back and I am hoping that there are no paps around to blind me with taking a picture. Luckily they all disappeared. I walk up to my room and begin to get dressed. I decided on an electric blue mini dress that is cut low at the back and a pair of my Giuseppe Zanotti chunky heel pumps. I brushed my hair to the side then a thought hit me. I decide to straighten my hair and curl the ends of it. The last time I wore that hairstyle, Christian nearly killed me in bed. I smile evilly. "Well, tonight should be fun." I whisper to myself. I take the elevator down to the lobby and Joseph is waiting for me by the door. Joseph is trying to keep a straight face but he is failing miserably.

"Go ahead Joseph. Compliment away. I know it's eating you alive." I say while smiling. I couldn't help but to let out a little giggle.

"I can't ma'am!"

"I am giving you permission to do so."

"Ma'am! You look absolutely stunning! My sister is a big fan of yours as well can I take a picture of you and send it to her." I smile and nod. The valet guy took our picture and he sent the picture to his sister. That is so sweet he would do that for a relative.

"Thank you Joseph for the compliment by the way. Shall we go? I would like to get there as fast as possible." I say and he nods as he opens up the back door. We head out and I noticed that my phone was ringing. It wasn't a number I recognized. I picked up in hesitation. "Kavanagh." There was complete silence. "Hello?"

"Caroline Kavanagh?" The other voice says. I am scared! Is this a stalker?

"Yes! Who is this?" I am getting angry now.

"Don't worry about me just know I heard about what was going on between you and Christian's new sub. I have a plan but I need your help. You have a friend that still works at the airport in Seattle right?" She asks.

"Yes. What's it to you? Who are you?" There is a click. "HELLO? HELLO?" Who the hell was that?

"Ma'am we are here!" Joseph announced to me. I nod and waited for him to open the back door. I slide out and I am looking at the massive house that is the Grey family home! Geez this is huge. I walk up to the door and I ring the doorbell. The door opens and there is Christian looking incredibly relaxed and sexy.

"Hello Christian!" Christian is wide-mouthed and looking me up and down. I see Kate and Elliot and Kate is glaring at me. I give her a small wave and she storms away from my view.

"Oh this is going to be a long night." I whispered to myself.

**I have the recipe for the salad the Caroline is eating. By far one of the best salads I have ever tasted! If you want the recipe, PM me and I will be happy to give it to you =)**


	17. The Start of Something Evil

**A/N: FOR THE RECORD, I AM ONLY CATCHING CAROLINE UP! PLEASE DO NOT HATE CHRISTIAN. CAROLINE'S POV JUST RECENTLY POPPED IN MY HEAD. I WILL MAKE A CHRISTIAN POV TOMORROW AND IT SHOULD BE UP BY TOMORROW NIGHT OR SATURDAY NIGHT. =)**

"Hello Caroline. Please come in." He says. I smile politely and walk in. This house is massive and way too big for me. I feel eyes on me as I walk.

"You know you keep looking at me like that, you may burn a hole in me Christian." I say as I turn on my heel facing him. He smiles and walks away. I make my way to the garden and I see Kate. I really need to talk to her about the situation that is happening. "Kate!" I yell. She looks at me and shakes her head and walks off to the house. Ugh! I really should have turned down this offer. If I knew it was going to be like this and everyone ignoring me I would have stayed in the hotel and had a few glasses of champagne. I look over my shoulder and I see Christian walk back in so I decided to go in myself. I get inside and I see Ana with a hot dress on and a very scorching looking man. I notice that I was scowling at her. She looked back and smiled as her date grabbed her by her waist. I need another drink so I decide to go back outside and search for the champagne tray. Why am I here? I don't want to be here right now. I decide to make a quick phone call to Jeremy. I would love for him to come hang out with me later. The phone rings and he finally picks up.

"Well, hello there stranger. Long time no see." He says in a deep voice. How does he know it's me. "Don't worry. I called my number from your phone and added you to my contacts." I relax suddenly.

"Hello Jeremy! Listen what are you doing for the rest of your evening?" I say. Please tell me you aren't doing anything?

"Just watching tv till I go to sleep unless you had something in mind." I smile and let out a relief sigh.

"Well, I am at this lame party and was looking to leave in about 30-45 minutes. Would like to come over to my hotel for a bit?" I ask him. Oh God please say yes.

"Sure. Which hotel are you staying at?" He says with a little chuckle. I am suddenly floating on cloud 9.

"Fairmont Olympic Hotel. I will tell them to let you into my room. See you Jeremy." I hang up and begin to smile then I see Ana on the dance floor with her date and suddenly my happiness is gone. What is she doing to Christian? This unlike her. She has gone from extreme innocent Ana to extreme bitchy Ana in under a week. She is still dancing with this guy! I feel bad for Christian. He is scowling at her. Why is she doing this to him?Ok it's time for me to leave. I call Joseph to bring the car around and I here him and Taylor laughing. Hearing them laughing warms my heart. I walk out without anyone noticing and I slip into my bentley and drive away.

"Back to the hotel ma'am?" Joseph ask me. I am so busy watching the Grey Family home drift away in the background. I can't believe I did that to myself. I will never do that one ever again. I take off my heels and stretch across the back seat of the Bentley.

"Yes please. Did you enjoy talking to Taylor tonight?" I asked hoping that Joseph had a better time than I did. I looks up and sees my laying across the back seat. I shook his head and began to smile.

"Yes ma'am I did. We are meeting up tomorrow. Mr. Grey gave Taylor the night off and I was wondering if I could do the same? I can leave the Bentley with you if you need to drive anywhere." He says with nervousness. He didn't know how I would react because in his mind he thinks I am a bitch but i'm not. He has worked hard for me for the last week or so.

"Sure Joseph! I will be only going to one place. You have fun with Taylor. I am sure you guys have a lot to catch up on." I smiled and I think he can sense it. I sit up and rub his shoulders and began to look out the window. I begin to drift off and like that I was sleep.

"Ma'am! Ms. Kavanagh! We are at the hotel." I rub my eyes and I stretch. "Are you ok to walk?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah! I'll be fine. I will talk to you tomorrow Joseph. Goodnight." He smiles and closes my door. I am walking barefoot to the elevator and I near tripped. I look toward the hotel bar and I recognize a face that I have seen before. I walk in and notice that it was Jeremy. "Well hello Jeremy. Are you ready?" I say with a smile.

"Caroline. You look amazing! You must have went to some pretty exclusive party." I laughed a little and walked away. He grabs my elbow and pulls me into him and I fall into his chest. He catches me and smiles.I feel comfortable for some odd reason.

"I'm pretty beat Jeremy. I am so sorry." He giggles and picks me up. We head to the elevator and press the call button. He is looking into my eyes and I am looking into his. "Jeremy…." He silences me by kissing me and I want to push away but I couldn't his lips are so soft and gentle. I run my fingers through his hair and deepen the kiss. We reach my floor finally. I was hoping that he would break the kiss but he didn't. "Jeremy….I need….to….open….the door." He finally puts me down. I turn and open the door and walk into the room. I turn the lights on and Jeremy whistles.

"Nice room! You must have lots of money to stay here." I laughed as I put my stuff down on the bed. I walked to my closet and threw the Vogue Magazine on the bed. Jeremy walks and picks it up off the bed. He flips through it and notices my spread. "Wow! You look incredible in this photo Caroline" I laughed at his facial expression.

"Thank you sweetie. Drink?" I walk to the wine cooler and pull out a bottle of Prosecco and poured 2 glass.

"Yes! This may sound weird but I absolutely love you. I watched you walk the runway in NY with my now ex girlfriend and her sister and you were fabulous. Especially in the Diane Von Furstenberg dress. It hugged your body perfectly." I blush! I loved that dress. I should have brought it with me to wear.

"Well, thank you Jeremy! Here is to ex boyfriends and ex girlfriends that made us cold to the core." I hold up my glass and he clinks his glass with mine. We both take a large sip and sit on the couch. We begin to talk about modeling and fashion and then we switched and talked about the economy.

"Another drink?" I ask. He gets up and places his glass on the counter and then makes his way to me. "Jeremy..." He puts his finger over my mouth and kissed me lightly.

"Caroline. You are incredibly beautiful. I would ask you out but I don't believe in the whole relationship thing." My heart breaks a little but then I think to myself I don't believe in the relationship thing either. This is wrong.

"Jeremy...I am getting tired. You can crash on the couch if you like or you could leave if you like." I say while I am turn and slowly walk into my room. All of a sudden I feel hands around my waist. I lean back and see Jeremy looking down to me. Oh damnit! Why must you look like Ian Somerhalder? I turn in his arms and give him a kiss on the cheek and break the hold. "Goodnight Jeremy." I walk into my room and close the door behind me and lock it. I strip and climb into bed.

The next morning, I smell food. It smells like waffles, bacon and eggs. I walk into the living room of my suite to notice that there is a lot of food on my table and a note from Jeremy.

**Caroline:**

**Sorry I had to leave early. I got you some breakfast.**

**Don't be a stranger**

**Jeremy**

Oh that was sweet of him. I sit down and begin to eat. I had some running around to do so I need to finish quickly. I figured that I needed some new headshots done for my portfolio and I wanted to get some more shoes. I go down and grab the Bentley and be on my merry way.

I finally get back around 5pm and it's safe to say that I am very tired. I decided to take a nap. I wake up in a dark room and there is a light flashing and I see a body. A man's body. I get up and I walk towards him. "Hello? Are you alright?" I yell to him but he stands there. Very still. "Hey! Are you okay?" He is standing very tall. My legs begin to tremble. I look up and with every flash of light I see a well sculpted body. I look up and I see nothing then the light flashed again and I see his eyes. All of the air escapes my body and I fall to my knees.

"Your head should be lowered!" He hits me with the flogger and I begin to cry from the pain. "Stand!" I recognize that voice. It has so much authority behind it. Could it be? I stand with my head lowered. He pulls my hair and makes me look at him and there he is.

"Christian?" He smiles and then all of a sudden I see Ana behind him laughing. "Ana!" She smacks me across the face and makes out with Christian while I am on the ground.

"Karma's a bitch Care Bear!" She says while laughing evilly. I curl into a ball and start to shake. I abruptly wake up from my slumber in a pool of sweat. I look over and its about 1:45 in the morning. Shit! I must've been really tired. I think I need to call Ana and apologize for this whole thing. I dial her number and she picks up "OH CHRISTIAN!" She yells. WHAT THE FUCK! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! "SHIT ANA!" He yells. Fuck this! I need to go talk to Christian. I get dressed and hop in the Bentley and drive to Escala. Fuck! Why is he now showing up in my dreams?

I finally arrive and I run to the elevator. I see it open and there is Ana leaving. Fuck. She is going to give me a hard time.

"Nothing like an obsessed ex to ruin the night." She then slams me up against the wall. Geez she is stronger than I thought. "Do you ever get a fucking clue?" Oh she is too cute. I smile back and look at her

"Maybe I'm getting the wrong signals but it seemed like Christian wanted me the last time we were together." I hear the elevator go off and I turn to see who it is. Oh joy! It's the man of the hour yet again standing there stuck...yet again. Ana smiles and let's me go.

"You know what you're right. I mean I did just fuck him but we're done now. Oh! You can talk to him now. I'm finished." Oh Ana. When will you learn? "Bye guys. Have a fun night." She hops in her car and pulls out fast. This is not going so well so far. Christian moves to one side of the elevator while I stand near the door.

We finally reach his apartment. He opens the door to let me in and slams it closed. Shit he is pissed. I place my clutch and my keys on the breakfast bar. I let out a sigh and look at him.

"What the FUCK are you doing here Caroline?" He is really angry. "Do you have no concept of fucking time?" I look down at my lap and then I found my inner bitch. I smile and began to chuckle.

"Oh Christian. You and your anger makes me laugh. You keep that up you will have an aneurysm. Chill out Grey." As I make my way to the refrigerator and pull out a bottle of wine.

"Caroline you have 2 minutes to tell me why you are at my house this late and then you need to fucking leave. Haven't you caused enough damage?" As I was going to speak, my phone rings. It's the number from the other night. I hold up my finger to Christian and walked toward the window.

"Hello? Who the fuck is this?" I scream in the phone.

"Don't worry about that. Ana is going to Las Vegas for a couple of days. I am going to befriend her while she is there. You know what to do." I am confused. Why is Ana going to Vegas and who is this person I am speaking to?

"Wait..." Before I can say anything else, she hangs up. "DAMNIT!" I scream. Christian is looking at me crossed.

"What's wrong?" I smile and turn around on my heel and walk to him. I give him a peck on the lips and walk toward the door.

"Nothing you should worry your pretty little head over. Au revoir Mon amour" I give him a small wave and close the door behind me. I push the call elevator button and I walk on. I finally reach ground level and walk to the awaiting Bentley. I get in and start the engine.

"Oh I have some evil scheming to do" I whisper to myself as I drive back to the hotel

**So it's safe to say that I am officially sick of Caroline. HAHA!**


	18. Writer's block :(

Sorry you guys I am just checking in to let you know that I didn't forget about you. I have writer's block, I have been hired as a temporary supervisor and I am in the middle of my fall semester as a junior in college! I am trying to figure out what to write next! So, currently I am reading the story again to see if I can come up with something. It seems that I can come up with ideas for my crossover stories than the 3 that I have lol! I love you guys :) hang in there for me please?

Bella


	19. The Harsh Realization

**A/N: Writer's block over! Working on several chapters at once so please bear with me! This one just came to me like 4 hours ago haha! Sorry this is pretty short but there is more. I promise.  
**

**Christian's POV**

And like that, Caroline is gone. I am glad she is! She pops up at the most inopportune times. I don't know how many ways I can tell her that I am seeing Anastasia now but with the way Ana's been acting, I don't know how much more I can take. I really want to be with her but she is being weird. This night has been completely hellish for me. What will it take for Ana to see that I only want her? I run my hands through my hair and make my way up to my room. I need to call Ana and let her know that I only want her. I pull out my blackberry and call her. I get to her voicemail. "Shit!" I whisper to myself. I call her again and again it's going to her voicemail. I am getting angry and finally after seven calls and two voicemails later, my phone goes off. I pick up and begin to worry because its a number I don't know.

"Christian, what graces me with seven calls from you today?" Is she being serious right now? I am trying to hide my frustration but it's failing. She is a frustrating woman! She is really trying my patience.

"Where are you? I'm worried about you!" I can sense her rolling her eyes and my palms begin to twitch. Why is she doing this to me?

"Well i'm sorry! I didn't know you were my dad. You saw me last night. No need to have a heart attack. I'm fine! I'm not in Seattle but I'm fine." WHAT?! SHE ISN'T IN SEATTLE?! HAS SHE LOST HER FUCKING MIND?! I am fuming right now. Taylor walks in and he sees me going red in the face. I turn my head and I hold up my finger.

"Where the hell are you Anastasia?" She better have a good answer or else.

"I'm somewhere. Don't bother tracking me either because this is a pay phone. My phone is in Seattle. Calm down! I'm safe! I'll just be out a little bit for a week or more." What the fuck?! I can take anymore of her shit! I love her but she is being truly frustrating.

"More than a fucking week!? Why the hell did you leave anyway?" WHAT IS SHE TRYING TO GET AT?!

"I need a break from Seattle. I need to think of myself first but let me just let you know that so far I've rolled my eyes two times during this conversation. So, instead of trying to find me your "sub" if I can remember correctly were your exact words maybe you should be thinking of my punishments and also the fact that I'm hanging up now. Laters, baby." She hangs up and I through my phone at the chair.

"Taylor. Can you please take me to the Fairmont Hotel. There is someone I need to speak to." I grab my jacket and head down to the car with Taylor.

We finally reach the hotel and I hop out before Taylor could get out of the car. I walk up to the front desk and asked for Caroline's room number. I make my way up and I have some questions to ask her. I knock on her room door. I am so angry and frustrated with everything going on right now.

"Well, well, well! Look what ended up on my doorstep. Hello Christian. You look a little flustered." I storm pass her and she calmly shuts the door. "So what graces me with your presence at 4:30 in the morning?" I snap at her and push her to the left.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING CAROLINE? Ever since you came to visit, it's been hell on earth for me! Ana thinks I want you when clearly I don't care about you at all." She jumped back. I think I scared her but at this point I don't give a fuck.

"What the fuck are you talking about Grey?! I didn't do shit but say thank you for helping for my career! Whatever Ana is thinking she is clearly fucking wrong but she is too fucking naïve to fucking realize it." I jump back and narrow my eyes.

"You are a fucking liar. You and I both know that you still have a thing for me but you need to realize I don't want you anymore." She rolled her eyes and walked to her door.

"You need to fucking leave Grey! You are apparently tired and need sleep. Get out! NOW!" I think it's cute that she is trying to sound dominate. I smirk and walk toward the door. I think I should play a game. I walk closer to her and I can hear her breathing pick up.

"Kneel." I say and like always she instantly does what she is told and I smile.

"Works every time." I whisper to myself as I walk out the door and close it.


	20. Oh What Have I Done?

**A/N: Sorry it's so short again. I am not feeling well again! (stupid immune system)**

After a long day at work and thinking about how frustrating Ana is being, I realize that I have a red carpet event to go to tonight and I need to look my best. I head into my closet and I see the custom Armani suit that I haven't worn yet. I get dressed and head into the living room. I grab a glass of wine. "Taylor. I'm ready to leave." Taylor comes out and we head to the car. We reach the event and there is a metric fuck ton of press. Taylor comes around and opens my door. I step out and I hear nothing but female screams. I give a small wave and flash my bright smile.

_CHRISTIAN! OVER HERE! CHRISTIAN! WHERE IS YOUR GIRLFIREND! CHRISTIAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY INTEREST IN MAKING A LUCKY GIRL YOUR GIRLFIREND!_

That last question hit me hard. I want more with Anastasia but she isn't giving me the benefit of the doubt. I really want her to be with me but how can I make her see it! I walk into the event and behold the bitches of the hour.

"Elena. Caroline." I say coldly

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Inconvenient. Fancy seeing you here." Caroline says. She still has that smart mouth of hers.

"Stop it Caroline! Hello Christian." How does Elena know Caroline? Then it dawned on me that she ran into her while we were in our contract. "Flying solo tonight?" I wish I wasn't but I didn't make that known.

"Yes I am." I say dryly. I don't want to be around either one of them right now.

"Christian. A word?" Caroline pulls me into a private corner. "If you ever pull what you did earlier today again, I will not be responsible for my actions." I give off a small smirk. "And if you think this is a threat, then you are wrong. It's a promise!" I walk up to her and let her know who I am because she has obviously forgotten.

"You are too cute Caroline. Remember, I am the one who helped start your modeling career. I can easily take that away from you! That's a promise and a threat wrapped in a pretty fuschia bow for you!" I look her up and down. "Now, if you would excuse me." I walk away and she steps in front of me.

"Save a dance for me Grey!" She smiles and walks away.

The event was ok and I am tired. I finally make my way home. I walk into my door and see that I have a note waiting for me.

**Christian:**

**I am sorry about tonight. Let me make it up to you.**

**I'll be over tomorrow**

**-C.K**

I am way too tired to be dealing with this right now. I toss the note to the side and head to my room.

The next morning, I dive into my work. Making sure that all of my deals are being handled properly. It's 5 and it's time to go home. I finally make it there and I decide to hit the bottle hard. I am going to need it dealing with Caroline. I pull out a bottle of brandy and begin to down several glasses of the amber liquid. Suddenly, there was knock at my door. I walk over and either i'm drunk or I am seeing things.

"Kate?" I slurred. I know Kate hates my guts so why would she be here?

"No silly! It's Caroline!" I pull her in and slam the door.

"Why...why do you look like Kate?" I asked while running my hand down her arm.

"Whoa! How much have you had to drink? It's only 7 and you are drunk already. Damn Grey! I thought you could hold your liquor better than that?" I begin to laugh loudly. She walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of champagne. I sit on the bar stool while she pours a drink and walks toward me.

"Shhhhh! I have something to tell you." I lean in to try and kiss her. She smiles and pulls out her cell phone.

"I want to take pictures of us." She says. She beings snapping away and I am doing nothing to stop her. We lean close. She snaps. We get closer. She snaps again. We get within kissing distance and she snaps but Gail interrupts us. She turns away from me and I hear a snap again.

"Mr. Grey! I am sorry. I will go back to my room. I didn't know you had company." Gail runs back and I am sitting there stuck.

"Look at the time. I gotta go! I'll talk to you soon Grey." Caroline blows me a kiss and walks out of my door. What the hell just happened. I move into my room and fall on my bed and like that I am out like a light.

Two days later, I finally pieced together what happened. Fuck! I am full of fuck ups. I have lost all types of control of my life and it's pissing me off. I need to bury myself into some work. I receive a phone call from one of my partners and he is not saying things that I want to hear. "I don't give two shits! I need the fucking information before tomorrow. If I don't get it your ass is fired! Got it?" I hang up and begin to fix papers on my desk. I hear the door open and I am not believing what I am seeing. I get wide eyed and speechless. She looks hot in that outfit. I want her now.

"Hello Mr. Grey. Long time no see."


	21. EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY!

It's clear that adults cannot act like adults and are beginning to troll my story again. So new rule

*******EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY***** **

**IN ORDER TO HAVE YOUR REVIEW POSTED UNDER ANY OF MY STORIES, YOU ****MUST**** BE A REGISTERED USER. TOO MANY GUEST ARE POSTING HATEFUL COMMENTS UNDER GUEST/ANONYMOUS AND I AM NOT TOLERATING IT ANYMORE! AGAIN, IN ORDER TO HAVE YOUR REVIEW POSTED UNDER MY STORY YOU ****MUST**** BE A REGISTERED USER!**

****XOXO

Bella


	22. Showing True Love

**A/N: Sorry this would have been out sooner but I fell asleep hahahaha! enjoy**

I can't believe what I am seeing. It's Anastasia! She looks amazing in her leather jacket. She moves forward and sits in the seat in front of me. God she is an amazing yet frustrating woman. What I would do to be buried inside of her. She can tell that I am pissed off. How do you sit there and run off to Vegas with no way of communication or without a simple explanation as to why. She throws a manilla envelope on my desk. I look at her confused and begin to open up the folder. There are pictures of Caroline and I from 2 nights ago but how did Ana get them? I am frowning at each picture that I pass. I place them on the desk and I begin to stare at Ana.

"Wow." I say dryly. _REALLY GREY THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY IS WOW AND YOU SAID WITH SUCH ENTHUSIAM! _I dismiss the comment my inner voice has just said and I look up Ana and I can tell she is pissed by my one word comment. "What the fuck were you expecting Anastasia?" Oh shit! I just opened up a new can of worms.

"Are you seriously asking me that? How about a sorry better yet an explanation! What happened to 'you don't have to worry about her'? Does that ring a bell Christian?" Boy she is hot when she is angry but I need to make this up to her. She gets up and walks closer to me tapping her finger on her head. Fuck! I want to strip her right now.

"After you fucking left for Vegas for days for a reason that still isn't clear to me, you finish having sex with me then leave at two in the fucking morning, and then you tell Caroline and I still don't know why, to talk to me. You basically fucking gave that attempted kiss permission. What the fuck are you so angry about?" I notice that I am raising my voice more than I should. I know I am in the wrong but Ana is really pushing my fucking buttons.

"Christian, I needed a break. Your subs coming into your life at a time where I really don't even know where we are isn't the best fucking timing. Secondly, I was fucking pissed that she didn't get the hint already. She reminded me of the reason I left you in the first place. I got caught up and I got upset but that doesn't give you the right to do that and even if it was attempted, How could you?" She is right! I shouldn't have even done that. I should've stopped her a week ago. I'm killing my chances of ever getting with her. She is trying not to cry and I can feel it.

"I told you I loved you for fucks sake Ana. We made love and then you just decided to leave to help your ego I guess and you really let her get to you? You could have avoided all this." Fuck! Am I really filtering what I am saying. _WAY TO GO GREY! YOU MAY OFFICIALLY LOST HER! _That voice is right! I think I am letting Ana slip through my fingers. She turns and begin to walk toward my office door. I need to end this whole thing now.

"Well that didn't seem to stop you before. We made love yes but things still didn't change Christian! AT ALL! I was still getting over the last time I saw you two together and now this? If you loved me, I wouldn't even have to worry about you doing this because I can tell you for sure I haven't pulled a fucking stunt like this! Ever!" I swallow hard and look into her eyes. She is hurting bad and it's because of me. Fuck! I really fucked this whole thing up.

"I was drunk, I was frustrated and you didn't seem to care. She came over and I decided to let her up. If we were not interrupted things would have not gotten farther than a kiss but that's all Ana. None of this changes that you've been out of control lately." I snickered a bit. "Wow! It doesn't change anything does it?"

"It changes everything. Are you even hearing yourself? Christian, I was feeling self-conscious because of her. That's why we are in this mess in the first place. Now this? Do you really expect me to care about your feelings? You hurt me. Not once but twice." She is right again. I thought Caroline meant well but it's quite obvious that she had ulterior motives to get me back. This has to change now before I let the only good thing in my life go.

"It was a mistake. A bit of my past came back and I couldn't help but reminisce." FUCK! Wrong choice of words! She takes a long inhale and let's it out! She is pissed off and she is going to run.

"Reminisce? Reminisce really? You shouldn't have to fucking reminisced. Can you image what you would have done if it was me? Not even if it was an ex even if it was a friend. You would have been pissed but the fact that all the while you were reminiscing you called me a sub. A sub." I didn't mean it in a literal sense. I don't want Caroline to know about Ana and I but I can see that's going to be an impossible task to hide now. I closed my eyes and huffed. This is harder than I expected.

"Caroline does not need to know our business Anastasia. We have talked about this. I need that lifestyle. I am a dominant. Though you are not a full sub, I'm willing to change things around for you because of what I feel for you but you know I'm not the hearts and flowers guy Anastasia. You knew what you were getting yourself into. As for your so-called friends, they are all over you and look at you with so much fucking want to get into your panties." She scoffs and let out a sigh. What I am saying is true. Just how she gets jealous easy, I want to be the only one that wants Ana.

"Your right. I thought I could change you. I was wrong but I know I'm right about two things. One is the way I feel about you. I'm in love with you Christian Grey. So in love its unreal. Second, if you love someone, you don't treat them this way. I thought you could learn to love me enough to change your ways." I am staring at her and her words strike me like lightning. She is absolutely right. I was wrong for doing what I did. I pull her into my arms and she begins to cry. I am a horrible person right about now. She pushes away from me and takes a step back. "I need to go… now." She doesn't look at me and runs back to the living room. She is gone. I damaged her badly. What do I do? I walk out and I see Gail.

"Gail, can I have a glass of wine please?" I ask and she nods. She moves around to the fridge and pulls out a Chardonnay. She pours it into my glass and moves it forward. "What would you do if you know you royally fucked up in a relationship?" I ask her out of confidence hoping she gives me the right answer. She smiles and leans on the breakfast bar. I take a long sip of the cool wine and look down.

"Well Mr. Grey, assuming you are talking about Ana, you gotta do what's in your heart. I can tell you love her but are letting her see it?" I look at Gail with confusion. "Mr. Grey! She loves you but she feels like you don't feel the same way. You need to show her how much you care for her." I lift my head up and I think I know the perfect way. I begin to smile and Gail smiles back and walks closer to me. "Go! Go and get Ana back." I smile and ran to the door. I made it down to the garage and see the Audi SUV is still here. I hopped in and pulled off. It's raining hard but I get an idea. I make my way to a floral shop. After about 15 minutes of searching, I finally found and I bought every single rose they had and had a dozen wrapped up. I put them all over the Audi and begin to make my way to Ana's apartment. I'm really nervous about what's going to happen. I finally get there and I sit in the car formulating a plan of attack. Once I finally get one I get out of the car with one bouquet of roses and slowly walk to Ana's door. I knock and I stand there. I am soaked from head to toe and the roses become soggy. She answers the door in her robe. Her hair is soaking wet. She must have just step out of the shower.

"Christian? Wha…What are you doing here?" She says. I need to let her know how I truly feel.

"Ana, I love you. You left me once because of me. I can't let it happen again. I'm so, so very sorry Ana. You're stubborn, challenging, a pain in the ass most of the time, but that's why I fell in love with you Ana. That is why I love you so much Anastasia. So if you want hearts and flowers, that's who I'll be." She is thinking. I am hoping she doesn't slam the door in my face. These feeling are so brand new and I don't know how to take them.

"Christian I…." I stop her and run back to the car. She follows me out. "Christian what are you doing?" I open the car door and she is dumbfounded she places her hands over her mouth and looks at me. "Christian…Wha….What is this about?"

"You want roses? I'll buy you all the roses in the world Anastasia. I love you and if that's what it takes to keep you, then so be it. It seems like a small price to pay for the reward of being with you." She smiles and jumps into my arms. I miss this feeling. The feeling of her being close to me. We are kissing passionately in the rain. I don't want this to end. We break apart and I look deeply into her eyes.

"What made you change your mind?" I begin to smile

"Who gave you that silly advice?" She says while snickering. I missed that giggle of hers

"Just some girl I love with all of my heart." I say while picking her up in my arms walking back to her apartment. I can't believe I actually found someone that I know for sure I can spend the rest of my life with.

The next morning, I get up and watch her sleep. If I could I would watch her sleep forever. She begins to stir and she rolls over and her eyes meet mine.

"Hello" I say with a smile.

"Hello yourself. How long have you been up?" She ask me.

"Long enough to watch you sleep peacefully." She stretches and gets up to give me a kiss on the nose. "I am going to take a shower. You are more than welcome to join me." She winks and I follow her in.

After our shower, she got dressed and walked into the living room. There was a knock at the door. I didn't think anything of it until I heard a shouting match begin.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET THE FUCK OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU FACE AGAIN!" I know that's Ana but who is she shouting at. I hear laughter.

"This is my sister's apartment! I think I am allowed to come here whether you like it or not!" Fuck! Why is Caroline here? I all of a sudden here glass breaking. I run out to see who got hit and Ana threw a glass vase at her. I grabbed Ana and pulled her back so I am in the middle of them.

"YOU BITCH! ANASTASIA I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Caroline spit out. Time to intervene.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! CAROLINE WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She smirks and begins to walk toward me but I take a step back. She stopped and looked at me wide eyed.

"Oh Christian. I am actually glad you are here. I have something to tell you in private." She says while fixing her face.

"HE ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE CAROLINE BUT YOU NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" I turn around and tell Ana to be quiet.

"No Caroline! I have nothing more to say to you. If you so much as come near Anastasia, I will end you! GOT IT?!" I say and she winced a bit but she smirks.

"Oh Grey! You haven't learned a bit." She walked back out of the apartment and got into the back of the Bentley. My phone vibrates and I receive a text message from Caroline.

_*YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME GREY! YOU SIR HAVE FUCKED UP AND NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY!*_

Shit! What is she going to do?

"Christian, promise me you will stop talking to her?" She asked. I begin to nod.

"I will but I think we need to keep up our guard. I am afraid she is going to do something stupid." I really hope she doesn't.

Question Time

If there was a fight between Ana and Caroline, Who would win?

Do you think Caroline is turning into the Lelia? (Book Version)

What do you think she is going to do to Christian?


	23. Sorry!

This is Bella's friend Jessie. Bella apologizes for not keeping up with chapter updates. The theater she works at has 4 big named movies and has been working back to back plus going to school. She is trying her hardest to keep up but when life calls you gotta answer right. I am trying to see how I can help her. She is on the phone with me as I type and we are going to make a game plan on how to get these stories updated. I updated on story now i am working with her to get the other 3 updated.

She is sooooooo sorry and she asks to continue to keep her as your fave author :)

with love

Bella and Jessie


	24. Kate Speaks!

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BAAAAAAAAAAACK! It's only for a short time though :( still busy at work and school. I assume everyone was introduced to Jessie. She actually wrote Kate's POV. She apologize for it being short.**

**Edit: Hahahaha! I made a boo boo so I had to update this chapter. My bad =p  
**

**Kate's POV**

I wonder why Ana would think I would be with Christian. I would never do that to my best friend. I get into my car and make my way to the Fairmont. It's safe to say that i'm fuming. I can't believe my own sister would try to set me up like that. Wait until mom hears about this. This has seriously been hell for me. I thought having Caroline here would reconnect us in some way but all she has been able to do is cause trouble between Christian and Ana and to make matters worse is that she was with Christian before. Why am I just hearing about this "relationship"? Caroline always tells me what's going on with her. I finally pull up to the hotel and i'm ready to face this head on. I walk in and I see Caroline at the elevators.

"Caroline Marie Kavanagh!" I spit out and she snaps her head over. She is wide eyed because she knows she is in trouble. "We need to talk. NOW!" I yell. She gives me a half smile and then shakes her head.

"Well, I know what this is about. Come on my room is upstairs." We both get into the elevator and stand silent. We reach her floor and we walk out. "It's good to see you Kate." She says

"Not even in the mood for your pleasantries Caroline. Just open the fucking door!" I say forcefully. Caroline stood frozen for a minute before opening her door. I walk in and i'm marveling at the space she has.

"What brings you here Kate besides the fact you are about to chew my head off." She says nonchalantly. I'm trying my hardest to refrain from punching her in the face.

"First things first! Why didn't you tell me you dated Christian?" I said. She smiled at the thought. She bites her lip and walk to the kitchen.

"Because you didn't need to know. I didn't know I was obligated to tell you who I am currently fucking." She spat out. She is truly testing my patience. She chuckles a little and goes into the fridge and pulls out a bottle of Merlot. "Wine?"

"No! Did you have to say it like that? Did dad know you were seeing Christian?" I needed to know everything.

"Dad practically sat us up Kate! We just took things a bit further than expected. I'm going to assume motor mouth Anastasia told you everything." She said while shaking her head. Now she is skating on thin ice.

"Yes! Ana told me everything and I must admit that you and Christian are sick individuals. Why are you trying to break them apart Caroline? They are happy with each other." I say calmly.

"Because Ana doesn't know what she is doing! Ana is too innocent for Christian. He needs someone with a little...experience." She says with a smile. She is sick! What happened to my sweet loving older sister? Ever since she became a well known model, she has been a diva!

"FUCK THAT CAROLINE! Ana knows exactly what she is doing! It's obvious Christian doesn't want you. So, why don't you do everyone a favor and BACK THE HELL OFF! You are turning into Helen!" Caroline goes wide eyed at the mentioning of Helen. She was one of Caroline's good friends. One night, Caroline walked in on Helen having sex with Caroline's boyfriend. It was safe to say that Caroline was extremely hurt by it.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SAY THAT I AM TURNING INTO THAT HOMEWRECKING WHORE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM KATHERINE!" She spits out. I stand right there in my place. "CAN YOU NOT HEAR? I SAID LEAVE KATE!"

"I HEARD YOU PERFECTLY CLEAR! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST WHORE THAT WALKS THE EARTH. KARMA IS GOING TO BITE YOU SO HARD ON THAT PERFECT ASS OF YOURS AND WHEN IT DOES, I AM GOING TO SIT THERE AND LAUGH AT YOU CAROLINE! STAY AWAY FROM CHRISTIAN AND I FUCKING MEAN IT!" She begins to laugh.

"Oh by the way!" She walks over to the closet and grabs a bag. I walk out into the hallway and wait for her to close the door. "Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes. I almost had him in my grasp." She shoved the bag of clothes to me and slammed the door.

"Hey Kate! What's wrong?" I begin to tell him the whole story about Caroline. I really want to break down and cry.

"Elliot, I love her so much but I can't be around her! She is so much trouble." I say while wiping my tears away.

"Don't worry about it Kate. I know that's your sister but she needs to find out how it feels to get hurt. She'll learn one day. In the meantime, why don't you come over to my place and I will make you something to eat." He says and I smile. He always makes me smile.

"Ok! I am on my way now." I hang up and I get a text message from Caroline.

_DON'T EVER COME TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! AS A MATTER OF FACT, TRY YOUR BEST TO STAY AWAY FROM ME! I GUESS BLOOD ISN'T THICKER THAN WATER!_

I find her text to be hilarious. I walk to my car and begin to drive off to Elliot's house.


	25. Flashback 2

**A/N: Hello! I have enough time to put up half of the flashback! The rest I am waiting for Jessie to send back to me. Sorry for teasing you and I am deeply sorry that I haven't been updating this story much. I've been fighting in my head how I want a big argument to go down between Ana, Kate and Caroline plus I am trying to figure out how to add a plot twist to this to keep it interesting! Thank you for sticking by me. **

**xoxo**

**Bella**

**Caroline's flashback**

It's been a few weeks now that I have been seeing and for the most part things have been going well. I have always been a thrill seeker in a way but his idea of a thrill was a bit scary at first. He has this room in his apartment that has all of these sex toys and gadgets I have never seen before. I am sitting in my apartment reading and all of sudden my phone rings. I look at the caller id and notice it was Christian calling.

"Hello Mr. Grey. What pleasure do I owe for this phone call?" I ask. He snickers a bit on the phone.

"Hello Ms. Kavanagh. I'm calling to let you know that I am outside of your apartment." He says. How the hell does he know where I live. I suppose dad told him.

"Well, would you like to come up. I was just about to get up and get something to eat."

"Ms. Kavanagh. Have you forgotten what day it is?" He ask cooly. I begin to think. I look around my room and see that my duffle bag is sitting by my closet. Shit! I totally forgot about this weekend.

"I am sorry Mr. Grey. I completely lost track of my days. I'll be out in a minute." I say sweetly.

"Don't keep me waiting Caroline." He says and he hangs up. I lay my phone on the bed and begin to smile like an idiot. Why is it when he sounds threatening, it turns me on. I grab my duffle bag and close my door. I walk by Gina's room and knock on the door.

"Hey Gina! I am going to be at my parents this weekend. You have the place to yourself. Please don't burn it down." I say with a laugh.

"Ok! Have fun and I promise I won't burn the apartment down." She said while laughing. I smile and walk toward the front door. I see a slightly older gentleman is standing by the door.

"May I take that for you?" I look him up and down and hand him my bag. "Please follow me Ms. Kavanagh." He knows my name? I am a bit weary of this guy. Once outside, I see the familiar Audi SUV and a gorgeous male standing outside the back door.

"Good day Mr. Grey!" I say as I curtsey. He laughs a little and opens the door.

"Good day Ms. Kavanagh. I have plans for you this evening and I would rather us not waste any time talking." He says. I feel my face heat up as I climb in the back of the Audi. We pull off and I begin to let my mind go. Why is it that I am only allowed to call him by his last name or master? The master thing is a little bit embarrassing but if it makes him happy then I'm game. "What are you thinking about? You know you can still get out if you want to." He says. I can't begin to even say how many times in the last week I have contemplated it. The first "meeting" we had, I had nice size welts on my ass from the riding crop and his hand print on my ass hurt but it was oh so good.

"No. I'm fine Mr. Grey thank you." I say. He smiles and goes to look out the window again. I begin to think about how he had me cuffed to the four poster and blindfolded. The thought of our first meeting is arousing me and I think he can sense it because when I turn around to look at him, he is looking at me. We finally arrive at Escala and I have a bad case of butterflies. The driver let's me out and I follow behind Mr. Grey. We head into the elevator and I stand in the corner looking down. I would be lying if I told you I wasn't attracted to this man but he has made it perfectly clear that he doesn't do the relationship thing. I wish he did though. My heart begins to ache as the elevator made a sudden stop. We are on his floor.

"You know the drill. You have 20 minutes." He says cooly. I run into the spare room setup for me and begin to unpack my bathroom items. I undress myself and made my way to what we called the Red Room of Pleasure. I get into position making sure that he isn't disappointed when he gets in. All of a sudden, I see his feet walk across the room. I hear things move around. After about 5 minutes of rummaging through drawers, I see him walk to me. "Stand and turn around." I listen and he begins to braid my hair. "Turn and look at me." He says. I do as I'm told. "I'm going to do something to you that will get you frustrated but pay off in the end. Do you understand me?" He says.

"Yes sir." I say in a whisper. He smacks my ass and grips it. I want to cry out but I know it will make angry.

"I couldn't hear you. Do you understand me?" He says again

"Yes sir!" I say louder. He smiles and walks me over to the cross thingy and cuffs my hands. What is he going to do?


	26. A Familiar Face

**A/N: Hey guys. I thought I would take the time to stay up till 2:45 in the morning to type up an update for you (i don't have to be in work till 6pm tomorrow haha) Thank you for being so patient with me. I really do appreciate it!  
**

**Caroline's POV**

Later that night, I sit on the couch and I begin to think. I'm so pissed that Christian chose her. I fold my arms across my chest and begin to look around my room and come to the realization I would like to have some company but I don't want to call Jeremy. I grab my purse and walk down to the bar in the hotel lobby. I pull myself up to the bar and ask for a cosmopolitan. I begin to play on my cell when I feel someone tap my shoulder.

"You look really familiar. Have we met before?" I look over to the guy speaking to me and my heart stops. It's the guy Ana brought over to Elliot's birthday party at the house. I smile at him and turn away. "That's where I know you from. You were with Anastasia's ex boyfriend at that party."

"I wasn't with him but I knew you looked familiar. My name is Caroline." I say. I'm trying to hide the redness in my face but I can't seem to. He smiles and lifts my head up.

"I'm Victor. You know you looked incredible then and you look incredible now. I don't understand why you can't find a guy to call your own instead of preying on other people's significant others." He says cooly but I don't care I just love looking at his body.

"Love isn't for me anymore. I had my heart broken once." I say with a half smile. The bartender brings me my cosmopolitan and Victor tells him to put it on his tab. He grabs his beer and we clink our glasses. "So what brings you here this evening?" I ask him.

"Well, this place has a great selection of craft beers plus great food. Would you like to join me for dinner? I could use the company." He ask. His eyes are amazing and I can't seem to pull myself out of the pull.

"Uh..yeah! Why not. I didn't have any plans." I say to him. I'm beginning to have that same feeling with him that I had when I first met Christian. Maybe I should try to find love. Maybe I should actually give a guy a chance. I guess I need to move on. We walk into the dinning room and he has a private booth set up. "Well, I'm going to assume you are a man of great wealth." We both laugh.

"You could say that." He waves me in and I slide to the middle. He slides next to me and bumps me a little. There it is. That electricity I felt when I was with Christian. No I can't be falling for him. "So Caroline. I hear you are a very popular model." He says with a smile.

"Yes I am! I did the Vogue spread earlier this year. I needed a break from it all and I decided to come visit my sister for a month but right now it's a disaster and I will admit it's all my fault but I wanted to claim what was rightfully mine." I snap out but I cover my mouth and go wide eyed. Victor is looking at me and he begins to laugh.

"Well if you ask me Caroline, Christian isn't for you. He's gone soft over the last few years. He isn't the same take charge business owner we come to deal with. Between me and you, I personally don't see what Ana sees in him." He says while taking a sip of his beer. "Honestly, I was catching feelings for Ana that night she asked me to come to that party." I looked at him with shock and then I smiled.

"She looked okay on your arms but I think I would look better." Brain to mouth filter malfunction! I quickly covered my mouth. I need to learn to shut up sometimes. He looks at me and smiles.

"Well, I wouldn't contest that. Caroline, you are a beautiful woman. You don't give yourself credit sometimes." He says with a smile. I begin to blush even more. He is really taking my mind off of Grey and he little helpless pet Anastasia.

"Are you just saying that? I know guys like you. They will say anything to get into my panties." I say. _BUT IN ALL ACTUALITY YOU WANT HIM IN THERE AND DON'T DENY IT! _My subconscious need to shut the fuck up and go away for the night.

"I mean that whole heartedly Caroline. Come on let's eat dinner and then we will go to my room and finish our evening there. Sex not included. We will talk and just have a good time." He says as rubs my shoulders.

"That sounds like a plan to me. I was getting bored sitting in my room by myself." I say with a smile. We eat and talked about our lives and how we got started. Then we took the elevator up to the penthouse suite. He slides the key and tells me to enter first. I am in awe. So he is the person who got the bigger suite when I got here. I am jealous because this is amazing. "Wow! This is stunning. How long you plan on staying?" I ask.

"As long as I want. I owe shares in the Fairmont." He says. "Would like some wine?"

"Yes please." I sit on the couch and he brings over the glasses. I take my glass and take a long sip. We sit in quiet for a few minutes. I can't bear this feeling anymore. I put my glass down and straddled him. "I'm sorry. You are just really fucking attractive so don't be mad at what I am about..." He leans up and cover my mouth with his. His hands running through my hair. He picks me up and carries me to the room. He pushes to the wall and we finally fall on the bed. I break away to catch my breath. "Oh my! That was fun." I say smiling.

"Who said I was done?" Oh I needed this. We begin to kiss and his cell phone rings. He looks at it and let's out a sigh. "I need to take this. Don't you move." He stands up and answers it.

"I'm kind of busy...Really now? Now what? I think I can get someone else on board...I will call you in the morning." He hangs up and lays me on my back. We begin to kiss passionately and crawl under the sheets. This has got to be the best moment of my life. My phone vibrates and I notice a text message from an unknown number.

_You want your revenge? Meet me at the harbor tomorrow afternoon._

I ignore it and go back to Victor but I can't help to think. Who are these people contacting me?

**Question time!**

**Who was Victor on the phone with?  
**

**Who sent Caroline that text?  
**

**Will Caroline finally fall in love with someone?  
**


	27. The Voice of Reason

**A/N: Figured I would do a quick update cause this was sitting on my mind all day :) enjoy**

**Ana's POV**

It has been three weeks since the whole blow up with Caroline and to be honest the quietness is making me a bit uneasy. I sit at the breakfast bar at Christian's apartment toying with my wine glass. I'm brought out of my thoughts when Christian comes up and kisses my hair. I smile and turn to him.

"Hello Mr. Grey."

"Hello Ms. Steele. You seem to be in deep thought. Penny for your thoughts?" He says while stroking my hair.

"Oh it's nothing. It's been 3 weeks since the confrontation at the apartment and normally there is something from Caroline. I find the radio silence comforting and scary at the same time." I say while looking at him. He begins to snicker.

"Stop worrying. She is finally out of our hair. Tell you what. Let's go out to dinner tonight." He says. It's been a while since I have been out to dinner with anyone. I smile at him and hop off my stool.

"It would be my pleasure to accompany you to dinner Mr. Grey." I say as he pulls me in for a long passionate kiss. I break away and run to the room and change. I'm almost excited about going to dinner with him. I think I'm falling for him and I'm falling hard. I look in the closet and notice that I have dresses in here. Really pretty ones too. I look through them all and decided on a really pretty navy blue long sleeve dress and black LouBoutins. I brush my hair all to one side and grab my wallet. I walk back out to the great room and Christian is standing there putting on his coat.

"Well, don't you look divine Ms. Steele. Are you ready?" He ask while circling me like a predator. I look at him and begin to blush.

"Yes. Let's go." I nod and we walk out of the front door. We step into the elevator and begin to descend to the first floor. "Do you feel it?" I ask quietly.

"Oh yeah but we have time for that later. Right now I'm starving and I'm pretty sure you are too." He says. We see Taylor standing with the door open. I give him a polite smile and crawl into the back seat of the SUV. Christian gets in later and closes the door. We pull off and I begin looking at the passing cars. "Are you ok Ana?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Sorry. Just thinking about everything that happened in the last couple of weeks." I say. I can tell his face is expressionless.

"Stop thinking about it. I know I fucked up royally Ana. I don't want her. I want you. I'm not used to these feelings. You do something to me that I can't explain. What will it take for you to realize this?" He sounds sincere. I don't know what to think. I know he loves me but how do I know that he is telling the truth.

_Ana, I love you. You left me once because of me. I can't let it happen again. I'm so, so very sorry Ana. You're stubborn, challenging, a pain in the ass most of the time, but that's why I fell in love with you Ana. That is why I love you so much Anastasia. So if you want hearts and flowers, that's who I'll be._

I replay those words in my head over and over and a tear escapes my eye. I don't know how much more proof I need. Christian Grey loves me. We arrive at this Italian restaurant and I'm feeling more alive then before. Taylor opens my door and Christian comes around to help me out and I'm smiling at him. Suddenly, I hear a roar of a car engine. A familiar car engine. I look to my left and I see Victor. Oh fuck! I have a feeling my heart is going to sink.

"Christian, can we go inside now please?" I rush him to the sidewalk. Victor's eyes met mine as he opened his passenger door. I look pass Christian and my mouth dropped.

"You are seeing this right?" Christian asks me. I nod my head. Victor is with Caroline! What the hell has happened over the last three weeks?

"Well, if it isn't Christian Grey. Good evening Anastasia. How are you?" Victor asks but his tone seems cold and unforgiving.

"Hello Victor. I'm fine thank you." I say nervously. I'm trying my hardest not to make eye contact with Caroline.

"Let's go in Victor. I'm starving and I can't stand to breathe the same air as these people." She says sarcastically.

"Watch it Caroline!" Christian said through gritted teeth. Victor got into his face.

"That's no way to speak to a lady Mr. Grey. I think you better watch your tone." Victor said cooly. Oh fuck! They are going to start fighting if this keeps up.

"Like you would know. You haven't been with a woman since when?" Christian spits back. Victor smiles and begins to walk away then comes back and decks Christian in the face. Caroline begins to smirk as Christian falls to the ground and immediately gets back up.

"Wrong move Victor!" Christian yells. Christian tackles Victor and they begin to duke it out in front of the restaurant. I want them to stop this nonsense.

"ENOUGH!" I yell out. They both get up and break away. "Go inside please? I don't need this night ending in both my boyfriend and my boss going to jail."

"Shut the fuck up Ana!" Caroline spits out as she walks Victor inside. I look at Christian's face to make sure no damage was done and thankful nothing was broken or bruised.

"Are you ok?" I ask as I grab Christian's hand. He looks at me, yanks his hand out of mine and walks inside. What the hell did I just witness? I finally go inside to only hear him yelling.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PRIVATE DINNING ROOM HAS BEEN BOOKED ALREADY?! WHO BOOKED IT?" He yells to the host.

"Caroline Kavanagh." The host said. His face is turning bright red. Time to calm him down.

"Christian! Look at me! I don't mind eating in the dining room. It's ok." I said and he calms down instantaneously.

"We can set up another private area for you two away from the crowd." The host suggested. I nod and he walks away to tell the waiters.

"Christian. Please calm down! Let's enjoy this night and forget that they are here." I said with a small voice. He places his forehead on my mine and let's out a sigh.

"Ms. Steele you sure know how to calm me down. Thank you for being the voice of reason." He kisses my lips and I lean into it.

"Your table is ready Mr. Grey." The host said and we get up and walk to our table. We went to the far back were there was a empty area and a table that had several little motive candles around the middle. This is absolutely romantic. Christian looks at me.

"Voice of reason." He mouthed. I smiled and we took our seats. This night wasn't a complete bust but I begin to worry about Victor. I sure hope he knows what he is doing. Caroline is an evil bitch and will stop at nothing to get her way.


	28. Final Countdown (NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE)

Hey guys!

I have decided that I will be typing up the final chapters of this story! Too many people want Caroline out of the story (Which boogles my mind seeing as the story sort of revolves around her) after that this story will not receive anymore updates! I'm sorry I wasn't able to impress you as I would have liked but I am getting too many complaints about Caroline in the story.

I would like to take the opportunity to thank each and everyone of you guys (who actually kept up with the story). You have really rekindled my love of writing. The first of 3 Chapters will be up sometime during the weekend as I am writing it as we speak

xoxo

Bella


End file.
